Pembunuh Cahaya
by seulgibear
Summary: [REMAKE Chanbaek Version][COMPLETED] Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Chanyeol. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, dan Chanyeol lalu berubah menjadi sangat membencinya. GS. REMAKE. Chanbaek. Baekyeol.
1. Prolog

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 **Prolog**

"Hai." Ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung, lelaki itu tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dengan setelan serba hitam, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan penampilan yang luar biasa elegan, dia seharusnya berada di luar sana bersama para tamu yang berkelas itu. Tetapi entah tersesat atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan jalannya kemari, di ruangan belakang dekat gudang tempat Baekhyun membereskan pot-pot bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa karung tanah bersama pegawainya untuk dinaikkan ke dalam truk pick up mereka.

"Apakah anda tersesat?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, lalu menepiskan tanah dari bajunya. Dia mengangkat beberapa pupuk tadi dan itu mengenai pakaiannya, penampilannya pasti sangat bau dan berantakan tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengembangkan senyuman yang luar biasa manis.

"Aku sengaja ke bagian belakang untuk mencari siapa di balik tanaman indah yang membuat pesta ala taman terbuka untuk perusahaanku berhasil."

Perusahaanku? Oke. Jadi lelaki ini adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan menyewa mereka untuk menyediakan stok tanaman bagi dekorator taman terkenal yang mendekor pesta mewah ala taman terbuka milik perusahaan itu.

"Saya menyediakan tanaman sesuai spesifikasi yang diminta oleh dekorator anda, dan dia mempunyai standar yang tinggi dalam menentukan jenis tanaman apa yang harus dipasangnya di depan. Keindahan dekorasi pesta di depan murni karena tangan emas dekorator anda." Baekhyun tersenyum merendah.

Sementara lelaki itu mengernyitkan matanya tampak tidak setuju. "Tidak, dekoratorku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak menyediakan tanaman berkelas tinggi. Aku bahkan masih terkagum-kagum akan keindahan varietas anggrek berwarna-warni yang menghiasi bagian depan taman."

"Anggrek memang salah satu produk andalan rumah kaca kami." Mata Baekhyun berbinar, matanya memang selalu berbinar kalau membicarakan tentang bunga anggrek. Dia menumbuhkan tanaman itu dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu dengan penuh kasih sang bayi tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita.

"Dan yang pasti dirawat dengan sepenuh hati." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memuji yang membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, pemilik Green Enterprises. Teman-temanku memanggilku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, terpesona. "Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

Lelaki itu tampak ingin berkata-kata, tetapi kemudian salah satu pegawainya muncul di belakangnya. Dari percakapan mereka, Baekhyun mendengar bahwa ada tamu penting yang sudah datang di pesta di depan. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf kepada Baekhyun,

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan." Dia melemparkan senyuman yang sopan lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, aura lelaki itu tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan yang pasti luar biasa kaya. Green Enterprises adalah perusahaan perkebunan dan pengolahan kelapa sawit yang cukup terkenal, mereka juga sudah mengembangkan diri menjadi penghasil produk-produk kemasan yang berbahan kelapa sawit.

"Baekhyun, sudah semua?" rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya, Jongin membangunkannya dari lamunannya, "Kalau semua sudah beres, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Sudah beres semua." Jawab Baekhyun cepat, lalu mengibaskan kembali kotoran tanah dan pupuk dari bajunya, dan naik ke kursi penumpang mobil _pick up_ mereka. Jongin menyusul kemudian dan menjalankan mobilnya, pulang ke rumah Baekhyun.

Rumah Baekhyun adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang dingin dan berbukit, tetapi memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Di tempat itu, Baekhyun melanjutkan merawat dan mengembangkan seluruh tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca warisan ibunya. Rumah kaca itu besar, dengan berbagai macam varietas tanaman dan bunga hias yang indah. Anggrek adalah jenis yang paling banyak di sana, karena anggrek adalah bunga kesukaan ibunya.

Setelah lulus kuliah di bidang pertanian yang mendukung hobinya merawat tanaman dan bercocok tanam, Baekhyun fokus untuk mengembangkan bisnis rumah kacanya. Semula memang berat, karena ibunya dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual tanaman anggrek dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kacanya, kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi sejak ibunya meninggal, Baekhyun berusaha mengembangkannya, dengan dibantu Jongin, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang memiliki bakat di bidang pemasaran. Mereka menawarkan pasokan tanaman ekslusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar, rumah makan, dan butik-butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap mereka setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil tanaman dari mereka untuk taman-taman yang ada di sana.

Bisnis Baekhyun berkembang bukan hanya karena menjual tanaman hasil rumah kacanya, tetapi juga memasok bunga-bungaaan yang indah untuk hiasan hotel. Selain itu Baekhyun juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi event-event tertentu, seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan, pesta, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang dia dan Jongin sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu mereka.

Seperti sekarang, mereka menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman yang dipesan oleh dekorator tanaman ternama untuk menghias acara pesta eksklusif bertema taman terbuka yang diadakan oleh Green Enterprises.

Tak disangkanya sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri yang menemuinya karena kagum pada tanaman yang dihasilkan oleh rumah kacanya. Pipi Baekhyun terasa memerah ketika membayangkan senyum Chanyeol, tetapi kemudian dia menepuk pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Chanyeol memuji tanamannya, bukan memuji dirinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Halo lagi Baekhyun."

Hampir saja Baekhyun terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh dan ternganga melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana, di pintu masuk rumah kacanya.

Lelaki itu masih tampak tidak cocok karena dia masih memakai jas hitam yang elegan dan menempel pas ditubuhnya, seolah dijahit khusus untuknya.

Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini?

"Aku tadi di depan dan menemui... kekasihmu dan dia bilang aku bisa menemuimu di sini. Ada tawaran bisnis yang ingin kutawarkan kepadamu."

"Jongin bukan kekasihku." Baekhyun langsung membetulkan kata-kata Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya penuh arti, "Dan kalau masalah penawaran bisnis, anda bisa membicarakan dengan Jongin." Itu memang betul, kalau menyangkut tender dan sebagainya semua diatur oleh Jongin, Baekhyun hanya bertugas sesuai dengan hasratnya, menyediakan tanaman yang indah dan berkualitas, menikmati setiap saat yang bisa dihabiskannya di rumah kaca ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan _draft_ awal kesepakatan bisnis dengan Jongin, tetapi aku tetap ingin menemuimu. Karena kata Jongin kalau menyangkut tanaman kau yang paling ahli."

"Boleh saja, anda ingin membahas tanaman apa?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sambil makan malam? Makan malam informal saja, kau dan aku membicarakan secara santai tentang bisnis kita dan pemilihan makanan."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menerima tawaran itu, dan tidak disangka pertemuan itu membawa mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di akhir pekan.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka berhubungan, sejak pembicaraan masalah bisnis yang berlanjut dengan tender kontrak selama lima tahun dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Chanyeol. Dimana seluruh dekorasi kantor mereka dan taman mereka di pasok oleh rumah kaca Baekhyun, mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja, selarut apapun Chanyeol selalu mampir dan kemudian mereka makan malam bersama. Mereka sangat cocok dalam semua pembicaraan, baik menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti masalah politik negara ini, sampai ke hal santai seperti film dan musik. Setiap saat mereka bersama sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu cepat. Ketika mereka berpisah, Baekhyun sudah langsung merindukan saat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Semula Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya, dia mengira Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik kepada tanaman hasil rumah kacanya dan kesepakatan bisnis mereka. Tetapi kemudian Jongin menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa kalau Chanyeol tertarik dengan kesepakatan bisnis, dia bisa saja mengirim salah satu pegawai atau sekertarisnya untuk mengaturnya, tidak usah datang sendiri, apalagi sampai mengajak Baekhyun makan malam hampir setiap hari.

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan mereka berkenalan, dan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah.

Tetapi ibu Baekhyun meninggal karena sakit, enam bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Chanyeol masih memiliki seorang ibu yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota di rumah besar milik keluarga mereka. Chanyeol sendiri memiliki sebuah rumah di kompleks mewah di tengah kota.

Malam ini, entah kenapa Chanyeol tampak misterius, lelaki itu banyak berdiam diri dan tidak penuh canda seperti biasanya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah makan, Chanyeol telah mengatur sebuah makan malam resmi yang mewah, tidak seperti makan malam santai yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata serius dan penuh harap. Suaranya ketika berkata-kata terdengar serak dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, kau mungkin tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi aku merasakannya. Semakin lama kita melewatkan waktu bersama, aku semakin merasa yakin. Aku ingin menjagamu Baekhyun, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu, menjadi tua bersamamu." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya dan kemudian membukanya di depan Baekhyun yang ternganga kaget, "Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan dengan menikahiku?"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget melihat cincin berlian yang berkilauan itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Chanyeol, melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di sana.

"Astaga Chanyeol, apakah kau serius?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Tetapi kita... kita belum saling mengenal lama..."

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali cinta sejatimu." Jawab Chanyeol mantap, "Kalau kau menerima lamaran ini, kau akan membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, perasaannya bergejolak, dia juga mencintai Chanyeol tentu saja, kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang makin lama makin kuat, dan lamaran Chanyeol ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sungguh bahagia.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air mata bahagia berdesakan menyeruak di sudut matanya, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas panjang, mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam kehidupannya,

"Ya. Chanyeol... aku mau menikah denganmu."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan, lalu mengecup jemari Baekhyun lembut,

"Terima kasih Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol serak, penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda, dengan mata kosong, dalam kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Suasana kamar itu lengang, dan mewah.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar, dengan lembut lelaki itu berlutut di depan kursi roda perempuan itu. Dan dengan lelah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan si perempuan, memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jemari perempuan itu bergerak, membelai kepala lelaki itu, meskipun matanya tetap kosong menatap ke depan.

Suasana begitu sakral dan syahdu... suasana kedekatan yang agung dan penuh kasih sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Ini remake novel Pembunuh Cahaya-nya Santhy Agatha yaa;) aku sebenernya lagi ada project ff gitu, tapi belum beres, terus iseng baca novel ini dan malah yang kebayang jadinya Chanbaek;( (well sebenernya novel apapun juga kebayangnya selalu jadi chanbaek buat aku wkwk) jadi aku pengen remake novel ini _plus_ aku suka banget married!life Chanbaek gatau kenapa;( terus suka banget Baekhyun tersakiti/?/ padahal aku Baekhyun stan garis keras... So jadilah aku remake ini hehehe

Ini juga pernah di remake ke versi KyuMin, dan Chanbaeknya belum ada kalo aku ngga salah. Tapi kalau ternyata udah ada, kasih tau aku yaa? Thankyou

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 __ _ **seulgibear**_ __


	2. Chapter 1

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 ** _"Cintalah yang membuatku mempertanyakanmu. Seberapa jauhkah kau akan berkorban, atas nama cinta?"_**

* * *

Pernikahan mereka luar biasa mewah dan sangat indah, sayangnya eomma Chanyeol tidak bisa hadir karena kata Chanyeol, sang ibu sedang berobat di luar negeri. Kondisi pernikahan mereka yang mendadak membuat eomma Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Tetapi kata Chanyeol ibunya mengirim salam dan segera setelah pulang dari luar negeri, beliau akan menengok mereka berdua sambil membawa kado pernikahan.

Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yang sudah didekorasi dengan mewah oleh dekorator terkenal, tentu saja bunganya dipasok oleh rumah kaca Baekhyun. Beberapa merupakan sumbangan dari Jongin sahabatnya yang sangat senang dengan pernikahan Baekhyun. Jongin memang sahabat dekat Baekhyun, yang selalu membantunya kapanpun dia siap. Banyak yang mengira mereka berhubungan dekat, tetapi hanya Baekhyun dan Jongin yang tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa lebih dari itu, Jongin seorang gay dan dia tidak tertarik kepada perempuan.

Baekhyun masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri, dia belum mengatakannya kepada Chanyeol, semula dia masih ragu karena Jongin sendiri yang membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Lelaki itu masih malu dengan kenyataan dirinya dan tidak ingin siapapun tahu, kecuali Baekhyun sahabatnya. Tetapi Baekhyun mempertimbangkan untuk meminta izin Jongin supaya dia bisa memberitahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol suaminya dan Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menghakimi Jongin. Lagipula Chanyeol beberapa kali mempertanyakan kedekatannya dengan Jongin dan tampak cemburu karenanya. Kalau Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa Jongin adalah gay, mungkin lelaki itu akan tenang.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur warna putih miliknya, Baekhyun duduk dengan ragu di atas ranjang. Chanyeol belum masuk daritadi karena masih banyak tamu di luar meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Para tamu itu kebanyakan rekan kerja Chanyeol. Baekhyun tadi masuk duluan karena dia kelelahan sejak pesta mewah tadi pagi, sedangkan Chanyeol masih harus menemani tamu-tamunya demi kesopanan.

Sudah larut malam ketika Chanyeol akhirnya masuk. Baekhyun masih menunggu dengan terkantuk-kantuk duduk di tepi ranjang, dia mendongak ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar pengantin mereka.

"Semua sudah pulang?"

Hening.

Chanyeol menatapnya lama sekali, lalu menjawab singkat. "Sudah."

Sekarang jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, dia hanya berdua saja dengan suaminya sekarang. Baekhyun tidak pernah berduaan di kamar dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya. Chanyeol adalah lelaki pertamanya dalam segala hal. Dan malam ini mereka adalah suami istri. Pipi Baekhyun merona, membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melewatkan malam ini. Baekhyun bagaimanapun juga menyimpan ketakutan kalau dia akan mengecewakan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah bergitu dewasa dan berpengalaman dibanding dirinya. Selisih usia mereka delapan tahun, Baekhyun baru dua puluh empat tahun, sedangkan Chanyeol tigapuluh dua tahun. Orang bilang usia mereka berdua adalah usia yang pas untuk hidup berumah tangga.

"Belum tidur?" Chanyeol masih berdiri di dekat meja rias, dan mulai melepas dasi, jasnya sendiri sudah disampirkan secara sembrono di kursi rias.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tersenyum malu-malu, "Belum, aku menunggumu."

Mata Chanyeol tampak menajam, lelaki itu tampak begitu misterius di balik cahaya lampu kamar yang kuning temaram.

"Seharusnya kau tidur duluan." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melepas kemejanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun masih tertegun, bingung akan perubahan nada suara Chanyeol kepadanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada suara sedingin itu kepadanya. Apakah mungkin Chanyeol lelah?

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berganti memakai piyama hitam. Dia mengangkat alisnya ketika sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Minggir ke sana." gumamnya kasar, membuat Baekhyun bergegas naik ke atas ranjang dan bergeser ke ujung lainnya, dengan perasaan bingung dan was-was.

Chanyeol lalu naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sana. Baekhyun menoleh hendak bertanya, tetapi lelaki itu berbaring membelakanginya dengan nafas teratur seolah jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Apakah Chanyeol kelelahan? Ataukah lelaki itu marah kepadanya atas sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari? Mungkinkah Baekhyun telah menyinggung Chanyeol tanpa sadar? Tapi kapan? Kenapa?

Seluruh pertanyaan itu menggayuti benak Baekhyun. Dia berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol

Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab malam ini. Chanyeol tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk bingung, Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya memejamkan mata.

Malam pengantinnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dada...

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, dia masih merasa bingung akan keberadaannya. Sejenak dia agak kaget berada di dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalinya, tetapi kemudian dia mengumpulkan ingatannya. Pernikahannya, rumah Chanyeol...

Dengan gugup Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mencari Chanyeol tentu saja. Tetapi sebelah ranjangnya kosong. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada.

Diliriknya jam dinding tak jauh darinya, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Baekhyun tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya, dia selalu bangun jam enam pagi, kemudian menuju rumah kaca dan merawat tanaman miliknya. Sekarang tanaman miliknya sedang dirawat dalam pengawasan Jongin, lelaki itu katanya ingin memberi kebebasan kepada Baekhyun untuk berbulan madu sementara.

Dengan canggung Baekhyun melangkah berdiri dari ranjang. Apakah Chanyeol ada di luar untuk sarapan? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak membangunkannya? Apakah lelaki itu tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya?

Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan tubuhnya yang terasa penat setelah pesta kemarin. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke luar kamar Chanyeol.

Suasana rumah Chanyeol tampak lengang. Kamar Chanyeol berada di lantai dua, dan tidak ada siapapun di situ. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menuruni tangga melangkah turun, ada seorang pelayan di sana yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh hormat begitu melihatnya.

"Dimana suamiku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, masih merasa ragu mengklaim Chanyeol sebagai suaminya.

Pelayan itu masih membungkuk hormat, "Tuan Chanyeol sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi, Nyonya."

"Berangkat kemana?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Berangkat bekerja." Jawab pelayan itu singkat, lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di belakang.

Bekerja? Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka resmi menikah dan Chanyeol berangkat kerja? Sebegitu sibukkah suaminya sehingga tidak bisa libur setelah pernikahan mereka? Tidak adakah bulan madu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang biasanya? Setahu Baekhyun, kebanyakan orang memilih melewatkan waktu bersama dengan tidak bekerja, tidak perlu harus berlibur ke suatu tempat, bahkan dengan hanya bersama-sama di rumah itupun sudah cukup.

Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bisa bersantai berdua, apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang singkat sebelum menikah. Tidakkah Chanyeol ingin lebih banyak mengenalnya seperti Baekhyun yang sangat ingin mengenal suaminya lebih dalam? Dan Chanyeol juga berangkat bekerja tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap kasar dan dingin Chanyeol semalam, tetapi pagi ini sikap Chanyeol lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya lagi.

Suami seperti apa yang meninggalkan pengantinnya setelah malam pertama mereka yang tidak tersentuh, hanya untuk pergi bekerja?

Baekhyun diam termangu. Matanya menatap keindahan rumah dengan segala interior mewahnya yang bergaya minimalis itu dengan bingung. Rumah itu terasa sangat asing baginya, dan tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol juga terasa sangat asing baginya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Jongin langsung bertanya dengan menggoda ketika Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Kami belum malam pertama." Bisiknya, dia memang selalu jujur kepada Jongin dalam hal apapun, dan kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah gay membuatnya semakin nyaman di dekat lelaki itu,

"Apa?" suara Jongin di seberang sana tampak terkejut, "Kalian belum melakukan malam pertama?'

Meskipun ada di seberang telepon, Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, "Kami terlalu lelah, kemarin sampai jam sepuluh malampun masih ada tamu-tamu yang berdatangan."

"Oh." Jongin tertawa, "Itulah resikonya menikah dengan seorang bos besar." Candanya. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan ditebus di saat bulan madu kalian."

Sepertinya tidak akan ada bulan madu. Baekhyun membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa ragu.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya di seberang sana, sepertinya dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya.

"Eh.. iya..apa?" gumam Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kemana rencana kalian akan berbulan madu?"

Sejenak Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, dia lalu berdeham karena gugup, "Eh... aku belum tahu." Gumamnya pelan, "Chanyeol belum memberitahuku rencananya."

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu kejutan," Ada nada menggoda di suara Jongin, "Aku membayangkan dia akan membawamu ke pulau eksotis yang luar biasa indahnya, kabari aku ya Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memaksakan senyum di suaranya, "Pasti Jongin." Mereka lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar mengenai rumah kaca Baekhyun. Batin Baekhyun sedikit tenang ketika Jongin mengatakan dia menyewa temannya untuk meng _handle_ tugas merawat rumah kaca Baekhyun. Teman Jongin itu dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Baekhyun sakit dan hasilnya memuaskan. Tanaman di rumah kacanya akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, masih bingung akan sikap Chanyeol sejak semalam. Apakah mungkin seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, bahwa Chanyeol ingin memberinya kejutan? Di film-film yang dilihatnya, orang-orang kadang bersikap aneh dan membingungkan ketika ingin memberi kejutan. Misalnya memberikan kejutan ulang tahun, orang-orang berkomplot untuk berpura-pura lupa dan tidak memberikan selamat, hingga membuat orang yang ulang tahun merasa sedih dan kecewa, lalu pada malam harinya mereka memberikan pesta ulang tahun kejutan yang membahagiakan, membuat kejutan mereka lebih bermakna.

Itukah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol? Apakah lelaki itu sedang memberikan kejutan untuknya?

.

.

.

Sampai dengan siang hari, Baekhyun terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesepian di rumah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka inilah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ditinggalkan bekerja, seorang diri di rumah satu hari setelah pernikahannya.

Dorongan untuk mengunjungi rumah kaca dan melarikan kebosanannya dengan merawat tanamannya sangat kuat. Tetapi kalau dia ke rumah kaca, Jongin pasti akan memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, dan Baekhyun pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab, karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Diliriknya ponselnya. Sepi, tiak ada kabar satupun. Dulu sebelum mereka berpisah, Chanyeol selalu mengiriminya pesan-pesan penuh perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan, atau juga kadang memberikan info tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda, tidak ada satupun pesan dari Chanyeol kepadanya, Apakah Chanyeol sedang benar-benar sibuk?

Baekhyun sungguh tergoda untuk menelepon Chanyeol, tetapi dia takut siapa tahu akan mengganggu Chanyeol yang sedang berada di tengah rapat penting.

Dengan pedih Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini, atau dia akan menjadi gila.

Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian, meraih tasnya dan memanggil taxi.

"Garden Cafe. Gumamnya, menyebut tempat Baekhyun biasanya menghabiskan waktu siangnya di sana. Secangkir teh hijau hangat mungkin bisa membantu menghapuskan kegalauannya.

.

.

.

Cafe itu sangat cocok dengan namanya, 'Garden Cafe', nuansa taman sangat kental mengelilingi areanya, semua serba hijau dan memantulkan suasana alam yang indah, dengan tanaman hijau yang menarik dipadu dengan bunga-bunga anggrek di setiap sudutnya. Efek tamannya semakin nyata karena seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga pengunjung bisa menatap pemandangan taman, merasakan kedamaian sambil menikmati makanan dan minumannya di dalam cafe. Dan Baekhyun sungguh merasa bangga karena dia memiliki andil dalam keindahan cafe ini, seluruh tanaman yang ada di cafe ini, baik di taman maupun bunga-bungaan dekorasinya, semua berasal dari rumah kaca Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon, sang pelayan setengah baya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya datang,

"Apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di sini?" tanyanya menggoda, membuat Baekhyun merasa malu.

Dia mencoba menggelak dari pertanyaan Jongin, "Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan ketergantungan dari teh hijau di siang hari." Gumamnya penuh canda, membuat Joonmyeon tergelak.

"Pesanan akan segera diantar." gumamnya mengedipkan mata, lalu melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali, mengantarkan secangkir teh hijau beraroma khas yang harum yang masih sangat menyukai harum aroma teh hijau ini, apalagi teh hijau dari Garden Cafe. Hampir setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Baekhyun selalu mampir untuk makan siang dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

"Hanya andalah satu-satunya yang memesan teh panas, bahkan di saat suasana sedang panas." Joonmyeon melirik ke luar yang sedang terik. Untunglah tanaman hijau melindungi sekeliling area cafe ini, membuat udaranya tetap segar.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kata orang, teh hijau mempunyai kemampuan menenangkan."

"Yah, menenangkan orang yang sedang banyak pikiran." Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Yang pasti bukan untuk pengantin baru sepertimu Baekhyun." Lelaki itu setengah berbisik, "Tahukah kau apa yang selalu kupikirkan kalau menyajikan teh hijau ini?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun langsung tertarik. Percakapan dengan Joonmyeon memang selalu menarik, lelaki itu seolah punya segudang pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang kadang-kadang bisa membuat Baekhyun terpana,

"Rahasia."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit makin dalam mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tertawa lagi, "Rahasia. Setiap memikirkan teh hijau aku selalu memikirkan tentang rahasia." Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan serius, "Kau tahu ketika sajian teh hijau yang dipadu dengan melati datang kepadamu, aromanya sangat khas dan menakjubkan, membuatmu tergoda dan bahkan bisa membayangkan rasanya, sebelum kau mencincipinya. Tetapi kemudian ketika kau menyesapnya, kau pasti akan mengernyit, merasakan pahitnya yang menerpa lidahmu. Setelah itu ketika kau menyesapnya lagi dan lagi, barulah kau bisa menemukan keindahan citarasanya yang berpadu. Teh hijau selalu penuh rahasia, dia tidak seperti aroma yang ditampilkannya, bahkan menyediakan kepahitan pada kontak pertama. Kau harus selalu sedikit demi sedikit menyibak lapisan demi lapisan rasanya hingga menemukan kenikmatan sejati di dalam minuman ini."

"Wow." Baekhyun terpesona mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon, "Aku tidak pernah memandang teh hijau seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagiku dia hanyalah minuman yang enak dan membuatku ketagihan." Baekhyun tergelak, "Luar biasa memang pemikiranmu, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon terkekeh, "Kadang atasan saya bilang bahwa pikiran saya terlalu rumit." Lelaki itu melirik ke belakang, "Tetapi sekarang atasan saya sama sekali tidak pernah memprotes cara berpikir saja, sejak dia menikah. Dia terlalu sibuk berbahagia, menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya. Semua pengantin baru sepertinya tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain." Joonmyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah mundur, "Silahkan nikmati teh hijaumu, Baekhyun."

Sementara itu Baekhyun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Joonmyeon bahwa semua pengantin baru tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Diliriknya ponselnya yang masih sepi dalam keheningan. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk yang menggelayuti hatinya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengunjungi Jongin, dia berdiri di rumahnya yang sekaligus menjadi kantor mereka dengan ragu. Rumah Jongin sendiri persis menempel di sebelah rumah Baekhyun, jadi lelaki itu sering sekali bolak-balik antara kantor ke rumahnya, yang ditinggalinya bersama ibunya dan dua adik perempuannya. Hubungan Jongin dan Baekhyun sangat dekat, lebih dari sahabat, menyerupai adik dan kakak. Keluarga Jongin juga sangat menyayanginya. Ketika ibunya meninggal, otomatis keluarga Jongin mengangkat dirinya menjadi anak angkat tidak resmi.

Ibu Jongin selalu berharap lebih akan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Jongin, maklum ia tidak tahu jati diri yang disembunyikan Jongin sebagai seorang gay. Berkali-kali dia menyinggung betapa senangnya jika mempunyai menantu seperti Baekhyun. Tetapi kemudian ketika Baekhyun merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, dia akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan melebihi sahabat. Dan bahkan kemudian ibu Jonginlah yang bersemangat membantu persiapan pernikahan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terharu karena Ibu Jongin bertindak seperti ibu kandungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara di belakangnya membuat Baekhyun berjingkat karena kaget.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Jongin berdiri di belakangnya, lelaki itu sepertinya tadi keluar untuk membeli makanan, karena ada kantong plastik berlogo _fast food_ di tangannya. Baekhyun melirik makanan yang dibawa Jongin dan mencibir.

"Kau akan mati muda kena serangan jantung kalau tiap hari mengkonsumsi _fast food_ semacam itu." Gumamnya,

Jongin tergelak lalu memutar bola matanya untuk mengejek pendapat Baekhyun. Dia melangkah mendahului Baekhyun memasuki bagian depan rumah Baekhyun yang sudah dialih fungsikan menjadi kantor mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menghabiskan hari yang indah bersama suamimu?"

Baekhyun menjawab asal untuk mengihindari kecurigaan Jongin, "Chanyeol ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar di kantornya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan menengok rumah kacaku."

"Bekerja di hari pertama setelah pernikahan?" Suara Jongin meninggi, "Sungguh keterlaluan." Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

Mereka sudah memasuki area kantor, dan Jongin meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya ke meja. Dia menarik makanannya dan memakannya dengan nikmat, diliriknya Baekhyun yang memandang ngeri pada pesanan makanan Jongin.

"Mau?" Jongin menyodorkan makanannya, menggoda Baekhyun, tahu persis bahwa Baekhyun adalah maniak makanan yang sehat dan pasti akan menolaknya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang bingung."

Jongin menatapnya dan mengernyit, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Tentang Chanyeol." Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Dia...semalam sikapnya aneh.."

Jongin tertawa, "Kebanyakan pengantin baru memang suka bersikap aneh, Baekhyun...Mungkin nanti kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru dari suamimu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya, tetapi memang itulah asyiknya perkawinan."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Seperti kau sudah ahli dalam perkawinan saja."

Jongin tertawa, melahap makanannya dengan nikmat. "Aku memang belum pernah mengalami perkawinan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah." Wajahnya tampak sedih, tetapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria, "Tetapi aku banyak membaca dan mencari tahu, kau bisa datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah dengan perkawinanmu."

Mereka tergelak bersama meskipun ada sedikit perasaan terenyuh di benak Baekhyun. Jongin sama sekali tidak berpenampilan seperti gay, dia tidak lembut atau bersikap seperti perempuan. Tubuhnya gagah dan penampilannya jantan seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Jongin harus berpura-pura dan mengingkari jati dirinya, apalagi mengingat bahwa ibu Jongin sering sekali mendesak anak lelaki satu-satunya itu untuk segera menikah.

Berbicara tentang ibu Jongin, Baekhyun teringat akan ibunya, ibunya yang cantik dan begitu lembut. Yang selalu Baekhyun kenang dari ibunya adalah aroma wangi bunga yang menyelubunginya, hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca. Ah seandainya ibunya ada di sini, menghadiri pernikahannya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi Baekhyun meyakini dalam hatinya bahwa ibunya pasti berbahagia di atas sana, melihatnya pada akhirnya menemukan lelaki yang menjaganya.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara dingin Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun di ruang tamu, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, "Eh.. karena tidak ada pekerjaan, aku.. aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah kaca."

"Ke rumah kaca?" Tatapan Chanyeol menjadi tajam. "Menemui Jongin?"

"Iya, dan juga menengok rumah kacaku, Jongin mempercayakan perawatannya kepada seseorang, jadi aku mampir untuk mengevaluasi hasil...'

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan rumah kaca dan Jongin dari pikiranmu? Aku muak kalau kau selalu menyebut-nyebutnya di rumah ini. Kalau kau memang mau menjadi istri yang baik, fokuslah pada rumah ini, pada keluarga ini, bukan hanya melulu mengurusi rumah kaca itu!" dengan ketus Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terperangah kaget di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya mencelos seperti diremas, matanya terasa panas, tetapi dia menahannya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memarahinya dengan seketus itu. Apakah Chanyeol cemburu kepada Jongin dan juga kepada rumah kacanya?

Hati Baekhyun meragu, tetapi... sepertinya dulu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan akan itu semua?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Ini buat yang nungguin Baekhyun tersakiti wkwk chapter-chapter depan bakal lebih hurt dan pasti pada benci sama Chanyeol wkwk aku juga... and sorry for the typo(s) aku udah double check sih tapi kalo tetep ada typo maaf yaa;D

Udah lumayan fast update kan yaa?;3 aku cepet updatenya karena _feedback_ dari readersnya juga bagus hehehe _review_ oke? Kalau _feedback_ nya bagus terus gini aku juga jadi lebih cepet updatenya;3 makasih banyak yang udah fav, fol fic ini ya;3 apalagi yang udah reviews, thankyou bgtt love3

Aku juga fast update gara-gara lagi happy Baekhyun spam ig liburannya di Fiji;3 _So glad to know that he's having fun with the members in Fiji_ _after all the hardwork_!;))

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 ** _"Keadilan sangat berbeda dengan balas dendam. Keadilan berarti keseimbangan, sedangkan balas dendam hanyalah pemuasan diri manusia."_**

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol memasuki kamar tidur mereka, tiba-tiba merasa takut kepada suaminya. Chanyeol benar-benar terasa asing, seperti bukan dirinya. Dan Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah kepadaku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya, mencoba bersikap lembut kepada suaminya. Bukankah dulu Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai kelembutan Baekhyun?

Tetapi Chanyeol tetap bersikap dingin, sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan kelembutan Baekhyun, ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan sinis, "Suami mana yang tidak marah ketika istrinya malahan mengunjungi lelaki lain di hari pertama setelah mereka menikah. Seolah tidak tahan untuk segera menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu?"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat mendengar tuduhan Chanyeol, tetapi dia mencoba membela diri, " Kau yang meninggalkanku untuk bekerja di hari pertama pernikahan kita, dan aku bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula aku ke sana bukan untuk menemui Jongin, aku ingin menengok rumah kacaku."

"Alasan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan merendahkan, "Dari awal aku sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kalian. Dan jangan mencoba melempar kesalahan dengan menyalahkanku karena pergi bekerja. Aku berkerja kau pikir untuk siapa? Untuk menghidupi istriku juga. Kau juga menerima keuntungan dari rumah mewah, pakaian mahal, dan makanan enak yang akan selalu disediakan untukmu. Jadi kuharap kau menghargainya dan jangan menjadi perempuan cengeng hanya karena aku pergi bekerja." Kata-kata kasar Chanyeol sekali lagi telah membuat hari Baekhyun terasa teriris. Dia sampai mundur satu langkah, menjauhi suaminya, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Chanyeol..?" suaranya bergetar, "Ada apa sebenarnya...?" tanyanya lirih. Menahan perasaan.

Chanyeol tampaknya tidak tersentuh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, dia menatap dingin, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku menyesali keputusan bodohku untuk menikahi seorang perempuan kampung dari kelas rendahan yang tidak tahu terimakasih dan malahan sibuk menjalin _affair_ dengan lelaki lain." Mata Chanyeol tampak kejam menatapnya, "Dan kupikir aku terlalu muak untuk tidur sekamar denganmu. Keluar dari kamarku, dan tidurlah di salah satu kamar kosong di rumah ini. Dimanapun itu, carilah yang paling jauh dari kamarku."

"Chanyeol?" kali ini Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan air matanya, dia merasa sangat bingung.

Chanyeol melangkah ke pintu, sebelum ke luar dia menoleh dengan dingin, "Aku akan pergi keluar, dan aku harap ketika aku pulang, kau cukup tahu diri untuk memindahkan seluruh barangmu dari ruangan ini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini adalah hari pertama pernikahannya. Dan Chanyeol sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Apa salah Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol setega itu dan sekasar itu kepadanya? Benak Baekhyun berpikir keras, tetapi dia tidak menemukan pertanda apapun. Bahkan setelah pesta pernikahan itu sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke kamar, Chanyeol masih bersikap lembut kepadanya, memeluknya mesra di dansa pengantin mereka sambil berbisik betapa bahagianya dia ketika pada akhirnya bisa menikahi Baekhyun.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Baekhyun mengemasi pakaiannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, diusir seperti ini dari kamar suaminya dan direndahkan karena disuruh mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri dan berpindah tempat.

Tetapi harga dirinya menuntutnya melakukannya, dia tidak mau ketika Chanyeol pulang nanti dan menemukan dirinya masih ada di kamar ini, Chanyeol akan semakin merendahkannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Nuraninya menjerit, memintanya melarikan diri saja dan kabur dari rumah ini, kembali ke lindungan rumah kacanya yang nyaman. Tetapi Baekhyun adalah perempuan dewasa, bukan remaja lagi yang bisa kabur kalau menemukan permasalahan yang tidak sanggup untuk dia hadapi. Baekhyun harus bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan meluruskan semuanya, mungkin saja Chanyeol memang benar-benar cemburu dan salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin? Baekhyun akan menjelaskan bahwa Jongin adalah gay dan Chanyeol tidak perlu mencemaskan hubungannya dengan Jongin, begitu ada kesempatan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah mewah itu, yang terletak dipinggiran kota yang tenang dan sepi. Sontak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat, Chanyeol menatapnya tenang,

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nona Kyungsoo sangat baik kondisinya sekarang, tuan. Beliau bahkan bisa meminum obatnya tanpa perlawanan seperti biasanya."

"Apakah dia mau makan?" Chanyeol bertanya cemas, karena dia tahu persis, Kyungsoo sering menjerit-jerit mencarinya dan tidak mau makan. Dia akan melemparkan makanannya ke segala arah dan mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kebanyakan hanya mau makan kalau disuapi oleh Chanyeol.

Sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, "Nona sangat tenang hari ini, beliau meminum obatnya dengan patuh dan kemudian mau memakan sup dan nasinya ketika pelayan menyuapinya."

Bagus, dengan langkah tergesa Chanyeol melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, ke ruangan yang terletak di ujung, dengan pemandangan indah ke arah taman yang menghijau.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, kamar itu temaram seperti biasa. Suasana kesukaan Kyungsoo, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya bagi Kyungsoo, batin Chanyeol dengan sedih.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasanya. Termenung menatap ke arah pemandangan balkon. Suasana sudah menggelap, tetapi apakah Kyungsoo merasakan perbedaannya? Chanyeol kadang-kadang bertanya-tanya ketika dirinya selalu menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk termenung menghadap pemandangan di arah balkon, seolah-olah perempuan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan. Padahal Chanyeol tahu persis bahwa tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dinikmati oleh Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang buta.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meremas pundak Kyungsoo dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai sayang, kata pelayan kau sangat baik hari ini, aku bangga padamu."

Seulas senyum tampak hadir di bibir Kyungsoo ketika merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" Bisiknya lemah, jemarinya dengan lembut meremas tangan Chanyeol di pundaknya, "Kangen."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyungsoo, sangat, tapi kau tahu terkadang aku harus pergi bukan? Untuk membuat hidup kita semakin baik?" Dengan lembut Chanyeol memutar dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Kyungsoo, "Aku senang kau bersikap baik hari ini, tidak memecahkan apapun dan membuat pelayan kerepotan, kau membuatku sangat bangga."

Ada secercah kebahagiaan di mata Kyungsoo ketika menunduk menatap Chanyeol yang berlutut di bawahnya, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." Bisiknya lemah.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang dan keharuan. Kyungsoo adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dulunya. Sekarang dia begitu rapuh dan kurus, tampak begitu lemah hingga seolah kalau Chanyeol salah memegangnya, Kyungsoo akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti biasanya, Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo, membiarkan perempuan itu mengusap kepalanya, memberinya secercah kedamaian.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Saatnya makin dekat... saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah menjelang...

.

.

.

Baekhyun pindah ke kamar tamu yang berada di ujung lorong, dengan malu, karena semua pelayan tampak kaget dengan kepindahannya. Tetapi Baekhyun menegarkan hati, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah keputusannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Seumur hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah menjadi nyonya rumah, tetapi ternyata menjadi istri Chanyeol ada untungnya juga di rumah ini, karena semua pelayan takut dan tunduk kepadanya tanpa berani membantahnya.

Kamar itu sama bagusnya dengan kamar-kamar yang lain di rumah itu, dan Baekhyun mengatur pakaiannya yang hanya sedikit di dalam lemari yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah itu dia duduk dengan ragu, dan menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusanya mengikuti perintah Chanyeol tadi dengan pindah dari kamar utama sudah benar? Ataukah ini hanya memperburuk keadaan?

Haruskah Baekhyun bertahan saja di kamar itu dan memaksa Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima penghinaan dan sikap kasar Chanyeol kepadanya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, ketika mereka berpisah kamar mungkin Chanyeol bisa berpikir dengan lebih tenang dan menyadari bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan dalam kecemburuannya kepada Jongin. Dan setelah Chanyeol tenang, Baekhyun akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, kenyataan tentang Jongin dan bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak perlu cemburu kepada Jongin.

Tetapi ternyata penantian Baekhyun sia-sia. Malam itu ternyata Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dengan mata bengkak dan sembab, semalam setelah menunggu berjam-jam dan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis dan meratapi diri, larut dalam kebingungan yang menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dan dia merasa sangat sendirian, benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini. Sambil menghela napas, Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ketika menatap ke arah kaca dia mengernyit menatap matanya yang bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Ini bukanlah penampilan seorang pengantin yang sedang berada di masa bulan madunya. Tidak akan ada pengantin berbahagia yang bangun tidur dengan kepala pening dan mata sembab, tidak mengetahui keberadaan suaminya...

Baekhyun merasa matanya kembali panas, ingin menumpahkan air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Tetapi dia kemudian menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan menangis.

Baekhyun harus mencari tahu kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Chanyeol yang menjadi suaminya bukanlah lelaki lembut yang begitu penuh kasih sayang yang Baekhyun tidak mau diam saja, dia tidak mau diperlakukan kasar tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang makan. Sarapan lengkap sudah disiapkan di sana. Dan tiba-tiba perut Baekhyun berbunyi ketika mencium harumnya omelet dan nasi goreng yang tersedia di sana. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meski perasaannya berkecamuk, tubuhnya berteriak mengirimkan alram yang mengatakan bahwa dia lapar. Karena semalam, setelah Chanyeol pergi, tidak ada sama sekali nafsunya untuk makan.

Perutnya terasa perih dan melilit, dan meskipun Baekhyun tidak selera makan, dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan sedikit omelet dan sayuran untuk mengganjal perutnya. Baekhyun tidak boleh jatuh sakit hanya karena dia kelaparan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tetap kuat dan bertahan.

Karena yang lebih buruk mungkin akan datang.

Chanyeol pulang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Baekhyun sudah berhasil menyelesaikan makannya yang dipaksakan dilakukannya meski dia tidak berselera. Suara khas mobil Chanyeol yang memasuki halaman rumah yang luas itu membuat Baekhyun menegang. Dia meletakkan sendoknya dan duduk menanti dengan cemas di meja makan.

Langkah-langkah Chanyeol tampak tergesa menaiki tangga. Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan waspada sampai kemudian mendengar suara lelaki itu membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu kemudian menarik napas lega.

Tak lama kemudian ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang tengah, duduk di sudut sofa cokelat muda yang nyaman dan merenung. Kenapa dia jadi takut menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol? Apakah karena penghinaan Chanyeol begitu menggores hatinya sehingga membuatnya trauma bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu?

Tetapi perempuan mana yang tidak trauma ketika dilamar dengan penuh cinta, dinikahi dengan keyakinan bahwa dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang akan menyayangi dan menjaganya, hanya untuk kemudian menemukan suaminya telah berubah seperti pria lain yang begitu kasar, menghinanya dan bersikap sangat jahat kepadanya?

Sebuah gerakan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan membuatnya terkesiap. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, dengan wajah dingin dan tak terbacanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Rambutnya basah karena lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi. Ini hari Minggu jadi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan pergi ke kantornya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, Apakah ini saatnya mereka berbicara dan meluruskan semua salah paham atau entah apapun itu yang seolah membuat Chanyeol sangat marah dan membencinya?

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak tetap tidak terbaca ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruang baca dan bersedekap menatap Baekhyun,

"Kau pindah dari kamar."

Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya, berusaha tampak tegar di bawah tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam, "Ya. Sesuai permintaanmu." Batin Baekhyun melanjutkan bahwa permintaan Chanyeol, dilakukan dengan merendahkan dan menghina Baekhyun. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mengeluarkannya dalam kata-kata, dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bagus," Suara Chanyeol sangat dingin hingga Baekhyun terkesiap dan menatap terkejut ke arah Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengernyit menatap suaminya, mencoba mencari kelembutan dan kasih sayang di sana, yang biasanya terpancar ketika suaminya itu menatapnya. Tetapi tidak ada apapun di ekspresi Chanyeol yang datar dan dingin, yang ada malahan seulas sinar kejam di sudut matanya,

"Karena aku kecewa kepadamu." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Karena setelah menikahimu aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Kata-kata Chanyeol bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Baekhyun, langsung menghanguskannya tanpa ampun. Tetapi Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan yang lemah, dia tegar. Kalau memang hal ini adalah kenyataan, dia akan menerimanya. Chanyeol bisa saja menghancurkan hatinya dan membuatnya menangis di kamar karena hatinya hancur. Tetapi di depan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan berjuang supaya bisa tegar, tidak akan dibiarkannya dirinya tampak lemah di depan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita. Kau belum menyentuhku dan kita baru dua hari menikah. Aku rasa kita bisa mengajukannya ke pengadilan." Jawab Baekhyun tenang.

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menyipitkan matanya, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik,

"Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tentang perpisahan?" kata-katanya tajam menusuk, setajam ucapannya, "Apakah kau memang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mengincar hartaku. Jadi kau merasa senang ketika aku mengajukan perceraian?" Chanyeol mendekat dengan mengancam, membuat Baekhyun otomatis memundurkan langkahnya, "Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini bersama Jongin kekasihmu? Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

"Jongin bukan kekasihku." Baekhyun menegaskan nada suaranya, berusaha terdengar tegar meskipun bergetar, "Dan kenapa kau memutarbalikkan fakta Chanyeol? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan menyesal menikahiku dan tidak menginginkan pernikahan lagi?"

Lama Chanyeol terpaku, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terpaku, "Perempuan cerdik." Gumamnya kemudian, "Kau pikir aku akan menceraikanmu semudah itu? Kalau aku membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku harus memberikan kompensasi kepadamu. Kalau aku menceraikanmu, kau akan mendapat bagian yang tak sedikit dari hartaku kepadamu, semua hal itu menguntungkanmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Mata Chanyeol menyipit, "Tidak akan ada perceraian." Desisnya, "Tidak sampai aku bisa membuktikan perselingkuhanmu sehingga kau bisa kuceraikan tanpa membawa apapun yang bukan hakmu."

Lalu seperti yang sebelumnya, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, air matanya sudah tumpah tak karuan di kamar luas yang sepi itu. Sementara setelah pertengkaran tadi, Chanyeol pergi lagi entah kemana. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja pulang hanya untuk menyakitinya.

Sejak tadi Baekhyun sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Jongin, dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu cemas. Selain itu jauh di dalam dirinya, Baekhyun masih berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi, kalau sebenarnya semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau dia tinggal membuka matanya dan kemudian mendapati Chanyeolnya yang dulu sudah kembali.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Baekhyun. Kebingungan yang menyakitkan, membuat air matanya tumpah karena dirinya merasa disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia perbuat.

Ada yang lebih besar dari kecemburuan Chanyeol kepada Jongin, hanya sesuatu yang besarlah yang bisa menyebabkan sinar kebencian yang tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu besar di mata Chanyeol. Apapun itu Baekhyun harus tahu, karena dia tidak tahan berdiam diri di sini, penuh air mata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya di atas segalanya. Baekhyun mengambil resiko menyulut kemarahan Chanyeol yang lebih besar dengan menghubungi Jongin, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol toh sudah marah besar tanpa alasan kepadanya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan menjaga perasaan Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Dipencetnya nama Jongin di ponselnya, dengan penuh tekad, lalu Baekhyun menunggu. Pada deringan ke tiga Jongin mengangkat teleponnya,

"Baekhyun?" suara Jongin yang lembut terdengar di seberang.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, menahan rasa tercekat yang dalam ketika tangisnya mulai menyeruak lagi,

"Jongin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Nih chap 2-nya cepet kan yaa segini;p huehehe Chanyeolnya makin jahat ya huhuhu;( poor Baekhyunnie;(

Oh ya, untuk **kthk2** -nim, terimakasih atas kritiknya, dan terimakasih karena udah menyampaikannya dengan cara yang baik;)) saya nggak tahu apa yang bikin selera kamu menurun setelah baca chapter kemarin, saya minta maaf:)Mungkin karena alurnya kecepetan? Mungkin karena Chanyeolnya yang jahat tiba-tiba? Atau hurtnya ngga dapet? Cerita ini pendek, mungkin nggak sampe 15 chapter jadi alur ceritanya padet, ini juga baru chapter 1, masih banyak konflik yang belum jelas;) Kalau masih berkenan mungkin coba aja dulu baca sampai tengah-tengah, kalau udah ngga selera baca juga nggak apa-apa:-) Waktu saya pertama baca cerita ini juga kaget karena tiba-tiba aja Chanyeolnya jahat dan alurnya cepet. Tapi ini kan remake, saya nggak mungkin ngerubah isinya sesuai kemauan saya hehehe _Anyway_ , makasih banyak ya kritiknya:))

Buat yang lainnya juga makasih banyak yaa _review_ -nyaa aku baca kok semuanyaa;)) /lempar Chanyeol satu-satu/

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	4. Chapter 3

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 ** _"Dendam yang terpelihara pada akhirnya akan menggerogotimu pelan, sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."_**

* * *

"Apa?" Jongin hampir berteriak di seberang sana ketika mendengar seluruh cerita Baekhyun yang diucapkan sambil menahan tangisnya. "Apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, Jongin. Dia sungguh berubah, tidak seperti yang kita kenal. Dia... aku hampir yakin kalau dia.. membenciku."

"Membencimu?" Jongin mendesah pelan, Baekhyun hampir bisa membayangkan lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di seberang sana, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia membencimu Baekhyun, sikap lembutnya, kebaikannya, tatapan penuh cintanya kepadamu waktu itu, semuanya tampak tulus." Suara Jongin berubah prihatin, "Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun? Perlukah aku menjemputmu?"

"Jangan Jongin." Baekhyun berseru cepat, "Pada awalnya kupikir kalau Chanyeol cemburu kepadamu, kepada kita."

"Itu konyol... kau seharusnya memberitahunya kalau aku..."

"Yah, dia memang belum tahu Jongin... dan hari itu ketika aku mengunjungimu setelah pernikahan, dia ada di rumah ketika aku pulang dan menungguku. Dia tampak marah besar, mengata-ngataiku sebagai perempuan yang tidak menghormatinya karena langsung mengunjungi kekasihnya setelah pernikahan. Dia mengira kita sepasang kekasih."

"Apakah kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan." Baekhyun mendesah pedih, "Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Hening lama, seolah Jongin sedang berpikir keras. "Chanyeol sungguh keterlaluan." Jongin menggeram, tampak marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, sama seperti dia sedang menghinaku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Baekhyun, keluargaku. Kalau Chanyeol bersikap keterlaluan kepadamu, dia harus menghadapiku."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya di sofa kantornya. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia tidak bisa berada di rumah dan memancing terus menerus konfrontasi dengan Baekhyun, yang membuatnya lelah. Dia juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah tempat Kyungsoo dirawat, melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu makin lama makin membuat luka di dalam hatinya yang sudah parah semakin menganga.

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan sendirian adalah kantornya di hari Minggu. Satpam perusahaannya tampak bingung melihat kedatangan bosnya tiba-tiba di hari Minggu, tetapi Chanyeol memasang tampang datar dan tidak peduli.

Benaknya berkelana tanpa arah, memikirkan tercapainya tujuannya. Semua rencananya sudah mengarah ke arah yang diinginkannya. Pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun semakin mempermudah rencananya.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya berhasil menikahi Baekhyun dan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya. Pada akhirnya dia akan menahan Baekhyun dalam pernikahan ini dan terus menerus menyakitinya tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Tetapi... semua keberhasilan ini tidak membawa kepuasan kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa. Apakah karena batinnya sendiri menyadari bahwa dia telah membalas dendam kepada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Tidak! Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Baekhyun pantas menerima pembalasan ini. Dia sedikit banyak telah berkontribusi dalam penderitaan yang dialami Kyungsoo... kesakitan yang dialami Kyungsoo... Belum lagi kepedihan yang ditanggung oleh keluarganya selama ini. Semuanya sangat sepadan dengan pembalasan dendam ini.

Chanyeol mendesah dan berdiri dengan gelisah, menatap dari jendela kaca di ruang kerjanya ke arah langit yang gelap dan mendung.

Baekhyun. Perempuan itu, dengan keluguannya telah dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam cengkeraman Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya tanpa harus menikahinya. Tetapi entah kenapa di saat terakhir Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dengan menikahi Baekhyun, dia akan lebih mudah mengikat perempuan itu. Dan lebih leluasa membalaskan dendamnya. Hal itu juga mencegah Baekhyun kabur meninggalkannya sebelum pembalasan dendamnya usai.

Dia teringat kepada Jongin yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, dan mencibir. Perempuan itu bahkan dengan mudahnya melompat meninggalkan Jongin dan menghambur ke pelukannya, benar-benar watak perempuan gampangan, seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan Jongin dengan Baekhyun yang begitu dekat, bahkan setelah Baekhyun menikah dengannya terasa begitu mengganggu. Ingatannya akan Baekhyun yang langsung mengunjungi Jongin dihari pertama pernikahan mereka membuatnya marah dan terhina.

Dia mengernyit, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung menghambur kepada Jongin karena sikap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba dia sadar. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan harus terus berdiam diri di rumah Chanyeol yang begitu besar dan lengang, apalagi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan pulang hari ini. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko, karena dia sangat butuh melepaskan semua permasalahannya di rumah kaca. Dari dulu, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa, kabur dan merenung di rumah kaca, ketika pikirannya kalut.

Kadangkala Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan merawat tanaman-tanamannya, mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebelum menuju ke rumah kaca, Baekhyun mampir ke Garden Cafe, dan menghela napas sedikit senang dengan aroma khas yang menenangkannya dari cafe ini. Cafe ini penuh dengan aroma rempah yang nikmat, bercampur harumnya kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Suasananya damai, seperti di rumah.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju sebuah sudut yang nyaman, di dekat rumpun bunga anggrek putih dengan bercak keunguan yang indah, hasil dari rumah kacanya. Suasana cafe tampak ramai dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang melayani pengunjung, mungkin ini karena tepat saat jam makan siang.

Joonmyeon sendiri yang mendatanginya, lelaki itu tampaknya sudah melihatnya dari jauh dan kemudian menembus kesibukan cafe untuk menghampirinya,

"Pengantin baru ada di sini lagi." Joonmyeon tertawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, berusaha tampak ceria, "Aku membutuhkan teh hijau untuk menambah semangatku."

"Segera datang." Joonmyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Apakah kau ingin teman minum teh? Ada pastry apel dan keju yang baru keluar dari oven."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau." Gumamnya. Lalu duduk merenung dan menunggu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi perkawinannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin cinta yang begitu lembut dan pekat bisa berubah begitu cepat menjadi kebencian yang menyayat?

Baekhyun begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan yang ingin dilemparkannya kepada Chanyeol. Tetapi jangankan untuk bertanya, untuk berbicarapun sepertinya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol dari pernikahan ini?

Teh hijaunya kemudian datang, disajikan dalam cangkir mungil berwarna putih yang masih mengepul dan beraroma teh yang khas dan harum. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepiring pastry yang masih panas yang menggiurkan disajikan bersama.

Baekhyun meneguk tehnya, dan menikmati rasanya. Begitu pahit tanpa gula, tetapi ketika indra penciumannya bekerja, aromanya yang nikmat memberikan rasa tersendiri ke indra pencecapnya. Sehingga kepahitan itu berubah menjadi rasa yang khas yang selalu dirindukan oleh lidahnya.

Baekhyun teringat akan filosofi Joonmyeon tentang teh hijau, dandia tersenyum. Teh hijau mengingatkan Jongin akan rahasia, rahasia sebuah rasa yang harus menunggu saat yang tepat, menyibak lapisan demi lapisan untuk menemukan apa sebenarnya yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya, diangkatnya ponsel itu ketika tahu bahwa Jongin yang menelepon,

"Halo Jongin."

"Katamu kau akan segera datang kemari, dan aku cemas karena kau belum tiba juga."

"Aku mampir di Garden Cafe untuk makan siang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring.

"Teh hijau lagi?" Jongin tergelak, "Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang obsesimu meminum teh hijau di saat makan siang entah panas atau hujan. Menurutku minum soda yang paling enak."

"Soda tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Baekhyun mengernyit, membuat tawa Jongin semakin keras.

"Oke Baekhyun, lekaslah datang, dan aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya secara langsung."

.

.

.

Jongin sudah menunggu. Meskipun tampak santai, lelaki itu tegang dan kelihatan sekali sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jongin menarikkan kursi bagi Baekhyun untuk duduk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum tegar, "Tetapi perasaanku tidak." Lanjutnya serak.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau baru dua hari menikah dan Chanyeol sudah bersikap seperti ini. Kalau begini aku jadi menanyakan motivasinya menikahimu." Jongin menatap Baekhyun hati-hati, "Apakah mungkin dia sedang berusaha menjebakmu dalam pernikahan ini Baekhyun?"

"Menjebakku?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan bingung, "Tetapi kenapa? Demi alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Semula aku sempat curiga dengan sikap Chanyeol yang mendekatimu dengan begitu intens dan cepat, bahkan kemudian melamarmu padahal hubungan kalian baru semumur jagung." Lelaki itu duduk di kursi depan Baekhyun dan menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi aku melihat betapa kau mencintainya, dan aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu."

Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Jongin, itu sama seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya dulu sebelum menikahinya. Bahwa Baekhyun adalah belahan jiwanya, bahwa Chanyeol tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi menunggu untuk menikahinya karena dia tahu pasti dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya,

Tetapi tentunya seseorang tidak akan bersikap kasar dan penuh kebencian kepada belahan jiwanya bukan?

"Aku akan mencari tahu Baekhyun. Aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan begini tanpa tahu alasannya."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi jangan berkonfrontasi dengan Chanyeol, Jongin, dia... dia sepertinya menuduh kita menjalin affair di belakangnya."

"Itu konyol." Jongin menghela marah, "Kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dia akan malu karena pernah menuduhmu."

Baekhyun memalingkan muka, menahan tangisnya yang hampir tak terbendung, "Aku mencintainya, Jongin... sangat mencintai Chanyeol, tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya kepada lelaki manapun... tapi...aku..." Suara Baekhyun serak, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menahan sesak di dadanya, sebutir air mata bergulir dari matanya, tanpa dapat dia tahankan,

Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang menangis, lalu mendekatinya, dan berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi, tampak begitu rapuh dan lelah dengan kesakitannya.

"Oh sayangku.. kasihan sekali dirimu, sayang." Jongin memeluk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menumpahkan segala tangisannya di sana, di pelukan lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Oh. Jadi inilah yang selalu kalian lakukan kalau berduaan."

Suara dingin itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin. Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk dan memucat ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa marah.

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku muak melihat bukti ketidaksetiaanmu ini Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram marah, "Ayo pulang."

Dengan kasar Chanyeol merenggut lengan Baekhyun, menariknya berdiri dari duduknya.

Jongin langsung meradang, dia merenggut sebelah lengan Baekhyun yang bebas dan menahannya,

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu." Jongin menarik Baekhyun dari cengkeraman Chanyeol dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya. "Ada apa denganmu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam dan jijik, "Ada apa? Kau pikir aku harus diam saja melihat affair yang kalian lakukan terang-terangan untuk menghinaku?" tatapan tajam Chanyeol beralih kepada Baekhyun, yang tampak ketakutan dan pucat pasi, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jongin, "Pulang Baekhyun. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena aku akan menghancurkan kekasihmu ini berikut semua bisnis dan juga rumah kacamu."

Ancaman itu mengena. Karena Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh terhadap klien-klien besar rumah kaca Baekhyun, dan lelaki itu sangat berkuasa. Dari tatapan matanya yang menyala, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan berbuat apapun untuk mewujudkan ancamannya.

Baekhyun gemetar, takut menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol, tetapi dia harus memberanikan diri. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa menemukan jawaban atas sikap Chanyeol yang sangat kejam ini.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari lindungan Jongin dan maju mendekati Chanyeol,

"Aku akan pulang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin berteriak dengan serak, "Jangan!"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan lembut, meski matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol merenggut lengannya dengan kasar, setengah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan itu ditempuh dalam suasana yang hening dan mengerikan. Chanyeol terdiam dan beberapa kali terlihat menggertakkan gerahamnya, menahan marah. Sementara itu Baekhyun begitu tegang menantikan luapan kemarahan Chanyeol.

Baru beberapa hari mereka menikah dan Baekhyun sudah begitu takut menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol. Oh, Chanyeol tidak memukulnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengarah kepada kekerasan ketika Chanyeol marah, satu-satunya tindakan kasar yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah menarik dan mencengkeramnya tadi, yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. Baekhyun entah kenapa yakin Chanyeol tidak akan memukulnya atau melakukan kemarahan fisik kepadanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Baekhyun adalah serangan verbal Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, dan kata-kata kasar Chanyeol kepadanya mempunyai efek yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih menyakitkan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir dan bertanya dengan takut-takut,

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Chanyeol? Jongin bilang kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku dan sedang berusaha menjebakku ke dalam pernikahan, entah karena apa."

Chanyeol melirik sinis ke arah Baekhyun, lalu berucap tak kalah sinis. "Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu memberikan analisa tentang diriku."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang mendengar tuduhan Chanyeol, "Sudah kubilang Jongin bukan kekasihku, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa, dia seorang gay."

Kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol mengerem mobilnya secara refleks karena kaget. Dia tertegun, lalu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya seperti semula dan bergumam ketus,

"Alasan yang sangat bagus, Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak percaya."

"Kau bisa menanyakan sendiri kepada Jongin, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia gay dan dia merahasiakannya sudah sejak lama."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Kalian mungkin saja sudah berkomplot untuk membodohiku, mengira bahwa aku tidak akan curiga ketika tahu bahwa Jongin gay. Tetapi maaf saja Baekhyun, aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga begitu mudahnya kau tipu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Chanyeol?" Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Baekhyun, duduk di sini dan melihat suaminya tampak begitu membencinya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Chanyeol mengetatkan gerahamnya, tidak berkata-kata lagi, dan mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun. Membiarkan perempuan itu terisak-isak selama perjalanan mereka pulang.

Dan ketika itu juga, di benak Baekhyun muncul suatu keputusan bulat. Buat apa mempertahankan perkawinan yang sepertinya sudah hancur sebelum dimulai ini?

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol memarkir mobil di depan, dia langsung keluar dan memutari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah supir, sebelum Baekhyun sempat keluar.

Sekali lagi dia mencekal lengan Baekhyun dan memaksanya keluar,

"Ayo." Gumamnya marah.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Chanyeol, tetapi cekalan tangan lelaki itu begitu kuatnya,

"Sakit Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika Chanyeol menyeret lengannya menaiki tangga, tetapi Chanyeol tampaknya sudah mengeraskan hatinya sehingga tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Baekhyun.

Mereka menuju kamar Baekhyun, bukan kamar utama, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendorong Baekhyun masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan terancam menyelubungi benak Baekhyun, dia menatap suaminya yang berdiri dengan marah di dekat pintu dan merasa takut, takut akan tekad kuat yang menyala-nyala di mata suaminya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol membuka jasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Baekhyun langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Chanyeol, apakah lelaki ini akan melakukan apa yang ditakutkannya? Mungkinkah Chanyeol sekejam itu?

"Kumohon jangan." Baekhyun bergumam, ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu di kepalamu penuh dengan pemikiran licik, berputar mencari jalan untuk bercerai. Tetapi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melenggang bebas dengan bahagia." Chanyeol maju selangkah membuat Baekhyun langsung mundur selangkah ketakutan, "Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menyadari posisimu."

"Jangan Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam lagi, berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa tampak begitu marah dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya, dia merenggut Baekhyun, dan mendorongnya ke ranjang, ketika Baekhyun mundur dan hendak bangkit dari ranjang, Chanyeol mencengkeramnya dan menindihnya.

Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyingkirkan Chanyeol, tetapi tubuh lelaki itu terlalu berat, terlalu kuat, dan apalah dayanya, seorang perempuan lemah dibawah kuasa lelaki yang sedang penuh kemarahan?

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Baekhyun berubah menjadi air mata, air mata sakit hati dan penderitaan. Ketika suaminya akhirnya merenggut kesuciannya dengan kasar dan tanpa perasaan, tidak mempedulikan kesakitan dan tangisan permohonannya.

Ini adalah malam pertama yang sama sekali tidak pernah diimpikan oleh Baekhyun. Penuh pemaksaan, dirinya direndahkan bagaikan seorang pelacur, dan penuh rasa sakit, luar dalam.

Dan ketika lelaki itu selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya, lalu berdiri dengan tergesa memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, dengan pakaian setengah robek dan acak-acakan, dan penuh air mata, hati Baekhyun hancur seketika.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ibunya yang penuh kasih dan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti, mendoakan agar Baekhyun menemukan suami yang penuh kasih dan bisa menjaganya.

Baekhyun menggingit bibirnya, tersengal atas tangis yang pekat.

"Eomma... aku diperkosa..." rintihan itu diselingi tangis, dan Baekhyun memanggil nama ibunya, merindukan pelukan ibunya dan elusannya yang menenangkan, dan begitu kesakitan ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia sendirian dan sebatang kara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Maaf ya lama huehehehe aku ada kerjaan seminggu ini T_T tadinya ngga akan update sampe besok karena masih ada kerjaan tapi aku sempetin aja sekarang biar ngga kepikiran terus wkwkwk

Thankyou so damnnn muchhh yaa buat yang udah baca, review, fav, alert, semuanya pokoknyaa!;))

Ditunggu _review_ -nya yaaa biar aku makin semangat xoxoxo

 **[Thankyou so much much much for Kimsch96, VampireDPS, ryu, SyiSehun, lustkai, kyscb, tiarachanyeol, Gigi Onta, oppakimochi, Byun Sehyun, yeolovesbaek, yousee, fuxcolavie, .35, sendulce, raeshab1012, ChanHunBaek, Sherli898, jiminnbae, kimchichoco, ohkiki94, baekvelvet, cc, saputriindri, Namemiss love, ohkiki, 97, RappByun92]**

 _ **Keep review yaaa;3**_

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	5. Chapter 4

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Dendam dan rahasia biasanya bersahabat. Orang yang menyimpan dendam, pasti menyimpan rahasia kelam, jauh di dalam hatinya."_**

* * *

Chanyeol bermimpi malam itu, mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya lagi dan lagi, menyakitinya. Dia bermimpi berteriak untuk mencegah, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat, dia berteriak-teriak menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terkapar penuh darah... darah itu begitu banyak memenuhi tangannya, bersumber dari kepala Kyungsoo.

Dan ketika kemudian darah itu semakin banyak dan banyak, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, bahwa dia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Akhir mimpinya selalu sama, dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan kehampaan yang menyakitkan.

Dengan panik Chanyeol tergeragap, terenggut paksa dari mimpinya yang lelap. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan napasnya tersengal.

Mimpi itu yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya dan menyiksanya, seandainya waktu itu dia sadar akan sikap aneh Kyungsoo, seandainya dia bisa menebak dan memberikan sedikit perhatian kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Seandainya saja...

Chanyeol mendesah keras, manusia memang hanya bisa berandai-andai ketika sudah dipenuhi penyesalan mendalam.

Seperti malam kemarin. Jantung Chanyeol berdenyut. Dia telah merenggut istrinya dengan kasar. Masih teringat jelas jeritan dan permohonan Baekhyun yang penuh air mata memohon kepadanya agar tersadar, tangisan Baekhyun sejenak membuatnya ragu. Tetapi kemudian dia membayangkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang menderita, buta dan lumpuh, kehilangan kemampuan otaknya sehingga mengganggu mentalnya. Kyungsoo yang menanggung semua kepedihan sampai tak kuat lagi, dan semua itu gara-gara Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol pun pada akhirnya bertindak kejam, memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kejam, untuk memuaskan dendamnya, untuk membuat Baekhyun merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Pembalasan dendamnya harus setimpal, sakitnya harus sama. Ini adalah dendam Kyungsoo, dendamnya juga, dan masih akan ada banyak lagi kesakitan yang akan ditimpakan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun harus menerimanya.

Tetapi... kenapa rasa sakit ini semakin lama semakin menekan perasaannya? Membuatnya sesak dan tidak mampu menahan rasa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis semalaman dengan tubuh sakit dan perih, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur. Ketika bangun, dengan tertatih dia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya.

Dia langsung ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tubuhnya dengan bersih, menggosok kulitnya di pancuran kamar mandi sampai terasa sakit. Seolah semua itu bisa menghilangkan sisa penghinaan dan sikap merendahkan yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu menangis lagi.

Cukup sudah! Dia sungguh yakin bahwa memang Chanyeol tidak mencintainya dan tidak pernah mencintainya, entah karena apa lelaki itu menikahinya, yang pasti bukan karena cinta.

Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya dan kemudian mulai merapikan pakaiannya di lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Perkawinan ini sejak awal memang diperuntukkan untuk membuat Baekhyun menderita. Air matanya menetes, semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya, kelembutan itu, kasih sayang dan tatapan mata penuh cinta itu, semuanya adalah kebohongan. Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit, dia tidak mampu lagi menahan kebencian Chanyeol yang tanpa alasan. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini, segera.

"Mau kemana?" Pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa peringatan, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan menyesal kenapa dia tidak terpikir untuk menguncinya.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, lelaki itu sudah mandi dan bercukur, memakai jas kerjanya siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan merasakan masih ada sebersit cinta yang berdenyut di benaknya untuk lelaki itu. Lelaki yang semalam telah melakukan hal yang intim kepadanya...dengan pemaksaan dan sikap kejam. Dengan tegar Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dan memfokuskan diri untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Hening. Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata-kata mengancam,

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku kemarin Baekhyun? Bahwa aku akan mengejarmu, dan menghancurkanmu? Bukan hanya dirimu tetapi juga Jongin, dan seluruh keluarga Jongin kalau perlu."

Keluarga Jongin, ibunya dan adik-adik Jongin semuanya bagaikan keluarga Baekhyun sendiri. Ketika ibunya meninggal dan Baekhyun ditinggalkan sebatang kara, yang mengurusinya adalah ibu Jongin, perempuan itu tak segan-segan mengajak Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya ketika dia sedang berada dalam masa berduka. Rumah mereka memang hanya dibatasi pagar tembok pendek sehingga mereka bisa saling berkunjung dengan cepat, dan ketika Baekhyun pada akhirnya memutuskan tinggal di rumah peninggalan ibunya sendirian, Ibu Jongin selalu menengok dan mengiriminya makanan, dan menjaganya ketika Baekhyun sakit layaknya ibunya sendiri. Begitupun dengan dua adik perempuan Jongin yang keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah, SMU dan SMP, keduanya juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak akan tahan kalau Chanyeol melakukan kekejaman kepada keluarga Jongin, sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Jongin dan keluarganya?" Baekhyun berucap pelan, berusaha tampak kuat di depan Chanyeol. Dia harus kuat, kalau tidak lelaki itu akan semakin merendahkan dan menyakitinya.

"Apapun. Aku bisa menghancurkan bisnismu, aku bisa menghancurkan kelurga Jongin semauku. Aku tahu kalau Jongin memiliki seorang ibu yang sudah tua dan dua adik perempuan yang masih kecil." Senyuman Chanyeol tampak kejam, "Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada ibu Jongin kalau tiba-tiba kedua anak perempuannya diculik dan diperkosa oleh orang tak dikenal sepulang sekolahnya.'

Baekhyun terkesiap hingga berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Chanyeol dengan kaget dan tak percaya.

"Kau.. kau tega melakukannya?" tanyanya kaget.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, "Bukanlah aku berkata kepadamu bahwa aku akan melakukan ancamanku sepenuh hati? Hati-hati Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah main-main. Jadi sebaiknya kau memikirkan ulang kalau mau pergi dari rumah ini, karena orang-orang yang menolongmu, orang-orang terdekatmu, mereka akan menerima akibatnya."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku bertahan di rumah ini sedangkan kau begitu membenciku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Sementara itu Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun, lalu entah kenapa mengernyitkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi,

"Karena hukumanmu belum selesai, Baekhyun. Kau baru boleh pergi kalau kau sudah menerima semua hukumanmu."

Ketika Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun tertegun dengan rasa bingung yang menderanya. Hukuman? Apa maksud Chanyeol dengan hukuman? Dan kenapa dia harus dihukum?

Baekhyun menatap pakaian yang sudah diaturnya di tas dengan ragu. Kalau dia pergi, keselamatan Jongin dan keluarganya yang menjadi taruhannya. Baekhyun tidak mau orang-orang terluka tanpa dirinya. Chanyeol yang sekarang tampak begitu jahat dan menakutkan. Mungkin memang Baekhyun harus mengorbankan dirinya

.

.

.

"Kau harus meninggalkan Chanyeol." Pagi itu Jongin meneleponnya, semalam lelaki itu meneleponnya berkali-kali, tetapi Baekhyun terlalu sibuk menangis kesakitan dan tidak mampu mengangkatnya.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah menenangkan diri, bertekad untuk menghadapi semuanya. Inilah resiko yang harus dia ambil, dia menikahi Chanyeol atas keputusannya sendiri, karena dia tertipu oleh sikap manis dan cinta palsu Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun terjebak dalam kebencian Chanyeol yang entah karena apa. Dan dia tidak mau melibatkan siapapun dan melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya, Jongin."

"Tetapi sikapnya kasar sekali kemarin, menarik lenganmu seperti itu." Jongin tampak geram, "Aku tidak akan pernah sekasar itu kepada perempuan manapun."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba dia rindu kehidupan damainya yang dulu, ketika dia bisa menikmati hari yang tenang dibalik warna hijau dan keindahan bunga-bunga dirumah kacanya. Sekarang bahkan untuk mengunjungi rumah kacanya sendiripun Baekhyun tidak berani,

"Aku akan mencoba mencari penjelasan dari semua ini, Jongin... semua ini pasti ada alasannya. Chanyeol tidak mau menjelaskan kepadaku, tetapi aku akan menemukan cara."

"Jadi kau tidak mau keluar dari rumah itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Perkawinan ini kuambil dengan keputusanku sendiri, tanpa pemaksaan. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku akan menanggung resiko atas keputusanku." Dan aku juga tidak mau Chanyeol melukaimu dan keluargamu.

Jongin terdiam di seberang sana, tampak memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mendesah,

"Kalau keadaan sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, berjanjilah untuk meminta bantuanku."

"Ya, Jongin."

"Hati-hati ya, dan hubungi aku terus."

"Baik Jongin."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jongin. Sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian dalam menghadapi semuanya.

.

.

.

Yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun pertama kali adalah mencari informasi. Dia memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol diam-diam, yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Para pelayan mungkin tidak akan mencurigainya, toh dia kan istri Chanyeol jadi dia berhak berada di mana saja di rumah ini.

Baekhyun sudah memperkirakan bahwa dia bebas menjelajahi rumah ini sampai sore. Berdasarkan kebiasaan, dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol baru akan pulang malam nanti. Jadi Baekhyun punya waktu panjang untuk mencari informasi.

Sejenak Baekhyun berdiri ragu sambil menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerja Chanyeol yang besar dan luas, yang didominasi oleh perabot kayu yang maskulin. Ada rak besar di sudut ruangan berisi buku-buku, dan ada meja besar ditengah ruangan, dengan lemari kaca di belakangnya. Baekhyun bingung harus mulai dari mana. Tetapi kemudian dia melangkah menuju meja besar itu dan memeriksa laci-lacinya, biasanya orang menyimpan hal-hal pribadi dan rahasia di laci mejanya. Baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa laci itu tidak dikunci.

Pelan Baekhyun mencoba membuka laci pertama meja kerja Chanyeol, tetapi terkunci. Dengan kecewa dia mencoba membuka laci yang lain, tetapi semuanya terkunci. Dia mendesah dan menghela napas kesal. Duduk di atas kursi besar milik Chanyeol. Berusaha untuk tidak menyerah dan mencoba membuka laci-laci yang lain. Tetapi percuma karena semuanya terkunci.

Dahinya mengerut, pantas saja pintu ruang kerjanya tidak terkunci. Chanyeol rupanya sudah memastikan semua berkasnya entah apapun itu, aman terkunci di laci ruang kerjanya.

Mata Baekhyun memandang sekeliling, selain laci mejanya sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkannya, ruang kerja Chanyeol tampak steril. Bahkan meja kerjanya yang besar dan dilapisi kaca hitam ini bersih tanpa ada selembar kertaspun di atasnya. Hanya ada kotak berisi alat tulis seperti pena, penggaris, dan beberapa pensil di sana.

Baekhyun memikirkan tentang kertas, dan terpaku ketika melihat ujung kecil kertas berwarna putih yang terselip tak kentara di laci nomor tiga meja. Dia berusaha menariknya, meskipun agak kesulitan. Gerakannya malahan membuat kertas itu sedikit masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun mengambil penggaris yang ada di atasmeja dan berusaha mengorek-korek kertas itu. Semakin lama usahanya semakin membuahkan hasil, kertas itu bisa ditariknya keluar.

Ternyata itu bukan kertas biasa. Dia tebal dan kaku, itu adalah sebuah foto. Baekhyun membalik kertas itu dan di depannya, tampaklah foto Chanyeol. Foto Chanyeol sedang tertawa dan memeluk seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, sepertinya mereka sebaya.

Dan mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan yang sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah mewah di pinggiran kota tempat Kyungsoo dirawat, dia terbiasa mampir ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya,

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo sedang duduk di halaman belakang dan menatap taman bunga mereka malam itu. Perawatnya menyelimuti pangkuannya dengan selimut tebal dan memakaikan jaket rajutan yang hangat kepadanya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, aku datang."

Mata Kyungsoo tampak kosong, perempuan itu tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak bereaksi atas kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mendekat, berlutut di depan kursi roda Kyungsoo, "Kenapa, sayang?"

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari pipi perempuan itu. Semakin deras dan semakin deras.

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, "Chanyeol..." tangisnya semakin keras dan dia terisak-isak.

Chanyeol mengernyit pedih dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat, "Sayang... jangan ingat-ingat lagi, jangan kau ingat lagi..."

Tetapi rupanya Kyungsoo sedang mengingat. Psikiaternya mengatakan bahwa akan ada fase di mana Kyungsoo akan mengingat semua kenangan buruknya. Akan ada fase lain dimana Kyungsoo seolah-olah 'kosong' tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa emosi. Dan akan ada fase dimana seluruh emosi Kyungsoo tertumpah dan dia mengamuk, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Fase yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika Kyungsoo mengingat kenangan buruk yang penuh darah itu, menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menangis menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya, dia memeluk Kyungsoo dan membiarkan perempuan itu menangis di dadanya. Tangis Kyungsoo selalu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat, seolah jantungnya dicabut paksa dan rongga dadanya dipaksa kosong.

Tangisan Kyungsoo telah menghancurkannya sedikit demi sedikit, menumbuhkan dendam yang tak bertepi, mendorong Chanyeol sampai di batas nuraninya dan berbuat kejam kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan kenangan itu membanjirinya, kenangan akan masa lalu menyakitkan yang selalu menghantuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Chapter depan tuh hampir semuanya _flashback_ , buat yang mau tau kenapa Chanyeol dendam sama Baekhyun tunnguin next chapternya yaa;) walaupun alesan Chanyeol balas dendam sama Baekhyun gak masuk akal sih menurutku... Tersakiti banget Baekhyunnie;(

Maaf lama juga yaa, mau post kemaren eh tiba-tiba internetnya gatau kenapa gabisa...

 **[Oh and thankyou so much for the review VampireDPS, fuxcolavie, yousee, Sherli898, Park Mhyn, SyiSehun, Ranhy, Kimsch96, ChanHunBaek, Gigi Onta, ohkiki94, saputriindri, oohsehan, Dandelion99, kim ryeosa wardhani, kyscb, Blacjims]**

 **Keep review yaa?;3**

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	6. Chapter 5

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas, biasanya lebih menghancurkan dari cinta kekasih yang tak berbalas."_**

* * *

Ingatan Chanyeol melayang kepada kenangannya di masa lalu. Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika itu usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah adik kembarnya, mereka bukan kembar identik, karena itulah mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan tidak begitu mirip. Tetapi mereka sama-sama menerima anugerah dari kelebihan fisik kedua orang tua mereka. Chanyeol sangat tampan, dan Kyungsoo begitu cantiknya.

Chanyeol tentu saja sangat menyayangi adiknya, adiknya adalah satu-satunya di keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya... bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan kedua orangtuanya sudah hancur sejak lama, mereka mempertahankan pernikahan hanya demi status di depan orang-orang.

Ibunya sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusannya sebagai istri seorang pejabat kaya. Ayahnya apalagi, lelaki itu memang selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari, tetapi hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan istri dan anak-anaknya, seperti ada pembatas yang menghalangi cintanya kepada anak-anaknya.

Chanyeol seorang lelaki dan dia tegar, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang ayahnya sedikitpun. Pernah Chanyeol di waktu kecil ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun, berlari gembira, menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan sesama pejabatnya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa nilai rapornya bagus, ingin membanggakan diri kepada ayahnya.

Tetapi yang terjadi kemudian sungguh menyakitkan bagi anak sekecil dirinya. Ayahnya mengusirnya pergi dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mengganggunya. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol kecil menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta dari ayahnya kepadanya. Sejak saat itu juga, Chanyeol memutuskan tidak akan mengemis cinta dari ayahnya.

Tetapi Kyungsoo berbeda, perempuan itu sangat memuja ayahnya. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian ayahnya meskipun tanpa hasil. Sang ayah tidak pernah peduli kepadanya, seberapa keraspun Kyungsoo mencoba. Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas ternyata menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Dia kemudian menggunakan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang ayahnya. Kyungsoo melarikan diri ke dalam pergaulan yang merusak, penuh dengan kebebasan dan obat-obatan terlarang. Dari usaha coba-cobanya untuk mencari perhatian, Kyungsoo pada akhirnya terjerumus, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari obat-obatan. Sampai puncaknya Kyungsoo hamil dan bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa nama ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Dan bahkan setelah Kyungsoo seperti itupun, sang ayah hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia memberi setumpuk beban kepada Kyungsoo agar menggugurkan kandungannya, menghina Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, lalu sibuk kembali dengan kesibukan bisnis dan jabatannya.

Lain dengan Chanyeol, dia marah luar biasa kepada Kyungsoo, dia berteriak kepada Kyungsoo malam itu bahwa usaha Kyungsoo, apapun itu, untuk mencari perhatian sang ayah tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Ayahnya tidak mencintai mereka. Bahkan kalau mereka matipun, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan peduli.

Kata-kata Chanyeol bagai bumerang, tanpa sadar kemarahannya karena emosi dan sedih melihat keadaan adiknya ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah putus asa, hancur dan lelah. Dia kemudian berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara agar sang ayah memperhatikan mereka adalah dengan kematian.

Malam itu juga, Kyungsoo terjun dari balkon kamarnya, menghempaskan diri ke bawah, dalam kondisi hamil.

Chanyeol masih ingat malam itu, ketika dia sedang berjalan ke depan, kemudian tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh di hadapannya. Ayahnya sedang di kantor seperti biasa, dan ibunya sedang liburan ke luar negeri.

Tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh di hadapannya, terbanting begitu saja dan berlumuran darah. Darah yang sangat banyak.

Chanyeol berlari, berteriak-teriak begitupun dengan semua pelayan, meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah sekarat di sana.

Untunglah ambulance datang dengan cepat, mereka bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, tetapi tidak dengan bayinya, Kyungsoo keguguran dan kehilangan anaknya. Dan benturan keras di kepalanya itu merusak otaknya, membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya dan juga membuat kakinya lumpuh selamanya.

Kyungsoo yang ceria, penuh senyum dan manja kepadanya telah tiada. Berganti dengan sosok tubuh adiknya yang kosong dan hampa, yang kadang mengamuk tanpa arah, dan kemudian menangis histeris tanpa diduga.

Chanyeol telah kehilangan adiknya, adik perempuan yang sangat telah bersama-sama dalam rahim ibunya dan kemudian dilahirkan bersusulan untuk kemudian saling bergantung satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Semua itu dihancurkan oleh sikap ayahnya, yang tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencintai dan memuja ayahnya, haus akan kasih sayangnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dan yang lebih menghancurkan bagi Chanyeol, sang ayah bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan rasa bersalah atas peristiwa yang menimpa Kyungsoo. Bahkan tidak ada simpati sedikitpun, padahal Kyungsoo adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya sendiri.

Lalu suatu malam, ketika Chanyeol membereskan barang-barang Kyungsoo, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang disembunyikan di laci paling ujung miliknya.

Chanyeol membukanya dan tertegun. Itu foto-foto seorang perempuan, perempuan muda yang cantik, yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan juga beberapa berkas tentang perempuan itu, alamat, dan keterangan sekolah perempuan itu.

Chanyeol menelusuri jejak itu diam-diam, mencari tahu keberadaan perempuan di foto itu, dia kemudian menemukan bahwa Kyungsoo telah menyewa seorang penyelidik untuk memberinya foto-foto itu, Chanyeol menemui penyelidik sewaan itu, meminta keterangan. Penyelidik itu kemudian menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"Penyelidikan yang saya lakukan mengungkapkan segalanya, ayah anda mempunyai seorang kekasih di masa kuliahnya. Seorang perempuan bernama Sooyoung. Tetapi karena Sooyoung berasal dari keluarga miskin, kedua orangtua ayah anda, kakek dan nenek anda, memisahkan mereka. Ayah anda kemudian menikah dengan ibu anda, seorang perempuan dari keluarga kaya yang sederajat." Penyelidik itu melemparkan tatapan penuh spekulasi mencoba membaca reaksi Chanyeol, tetapi wajah Chanyeol tetap tanpa ekspresi, "Tetapi rupanya entah kenapa beberapa tahun setelah anda dan Nona Kyungsoo lahir, ayah anda bertemu lagi dengan Sooyoung, mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan lagi begitu lama."

Karena itulah ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada mereka di masa mereka kecil. Chanyeol langsung mengambil kesimpulan, rupanya ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya.

"Tetapi kemudian Sooyoung mengandung, dan dia meninggalkan ayah anda." Lanjut sang penyelidik, "Sooyoung mengatakan bahwa ayah anda sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak dan meminta ayah anda kembali kepada keluarganya. Dan kemudian saya tidak tahu perinciannya, yang pasti Sooyoung kemudian menikahi seorang lelaki sederhana dan membesarkan anaknya bersama lelaki itu. Sepertinya Sooyoung bisa memulai lembaran hidup baru yang tenang dan bahagia." Penyelidik itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan meletakkan di mejanya, di sana ada beberapa foto anak perempuan yang sama, yang disimpan di kotak di lemari Kyungsoo, "Tetapi tidak demikian dengan ayah anda, beliau tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu, beliau selalu mengawasi anak perempuan ini, yang dia yakini adalah anak kandungnya. Hampir seluruh perhatian ayah anda tercurah kepada anak ini, namanya Baekhyun. Sepertinya ayah anda menyewa seseorang seperti saya untuk selalu memberikan laporan tentang Nona Baekhyun kepadanya." Penyelidik itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya, "Suatu hari ayah anda sepertinya ceroboh, meletakkan berkas-berkas tentang Baekhyun di mejanya. Dan Nona Kyungsoo menemukannya, lalu penasaran."

"Dan kemudian Kyungsoo menyewamu?"

"Ya. Nona Kyungsoo menyewa saya untuk mencari tahu siapa perempuan di foto ini. Saya melakukan penyelidikan sesuai tugas saya dan kemudian memaparkan seluruhnya kepada Nona Kyungsoo."

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Hmm..." penyelidik itu mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin di bulan Maret."

Dibulan itulah Kyungsoo mulai melarikan diri dengan memakai obat-obatan terlarang, dia tampak begitu tersiksa dan pedih. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menemukan akar permasalahannya, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang ayah yang sangat dipujanya, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya, ternyata mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada anak perempuan lain.

"Apakah menurutmu anak perempuan bernama Baekhyun ini adalah adikku?" Chanyeol langsung mempertanyakan kenyataan itu, berarti mereka memiliki adik bukan? Hasil dari hubungan ayahnya dengan Sooyoung?

"Bukan." Sang pengacara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Bukan?" Chanyeol mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang anak itu hasil hubungan ayahku dengan Sooyoung, dan kau bilang dia anak kandung dari ayahku? Jadi sudah pasti kami bersaudara, bukan?"

"Bukan." Penyelidik itu mengulangi lagi ucapannya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Penyelidikan saya menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih rahasia. Ketika menelusuri hubungan ayah anda dengan Sooyoung, saya menemukan bahwa jauh bertahun-tahun lalu, ayah anda pernah melakukan tes DNA di rumah sakit, dan ternyata tidak cocok."

"Jadi Baekhyun ini bukan anak kandung ayahku?" Chanyeol mendengus mulai kesal, jadi ayahnya telah mencurahkan cintanya kepada anak yang bukan anak kandungnya sampai-sampai mengabaikan anak kandungnya sendiri?

Penyelidik itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung, kemudian berkata.

"Tes DNA yang dilakukan ayah anda, bukan untuk mendeteksi DNA Baekhyun dibandingkan dengan DNA ayah anda. Tes itu untuk membandingkan DNA anda berdua, anda dan Nona Kyungsoo dengan darah ayah anda... hasil tes DNA itu sudah diulang sampai tiga kali, dan hasilnya tidak cocok." Penyelidik itu menatapnya dengan prihatin, "Anda dan Nona Kyungsoo entah bagaimana, bukanlah anak kandung ayah anda."

Chanyeol membeku meskipun seluruh dirinya bagaikan tersambar petir. Mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ibunya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain?

Tetapi hasil penyelidikan itu memberikan jawaban kepada Chanyeol, kenapa ayahnya tampak tidak peduli kepada mereka, kenapa ayahnya tidak punya cinta sedikitpun kepada mereka. Ternyata karena ini, karena mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya, dan karena mereka entah kenapa mungkin seperti perlambang pengkhianatan bagi ayahnya, pengkhianatan isterinya yang tidak dicintainya.

Kalau begitu tentu saja wajar bagi ayahnya kalau dia mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya bagi Baekhyun, anak perempuan itu, darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya dari perempuan yang Chanyeol yakin sangat dicintainya.

"Apakah kau juga mengatakan ini kepada Kyungsoo?"

Penyelidik itu menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan, "Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, saya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas saya."

.

.

.

Pantas saja Kyungsoo hancur lebur karenanya, dia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta ayahnya dengan kenyataan itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya begitu memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah diberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Bahkan sampai Kyungsoo terjun dalam usahanya bunuh diri untuk kemudian merusak dirinya sendiripun, ayahnya tetap tidak peduli.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sedih. Oh Astaga, kasihan Kyungsoo, dia menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tidak membaginya dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memperhatikan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu, dari sikap Kyungsoo yang murung dan depresi, dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, dari semuanya... seharusnya Chanyeol tahu.

Chanyeol merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai adiknya. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan kesedihan adiknya.

Malam itu setelah menerima semua informasi itu, Chanyeol berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya, yang sekarang tatapan matanya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Hati Chanyeol hancur ketika melihat kondisi adiknya ketika akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, buta, lumpuh dengan kondisi mental yang terganggu. Dan sekarang hati Chanyeol bahkan lebih hancur lagi ketika menerima semua informasi itu, membayangkan kesedihan yang dipendam Kyungsoo selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kepedihan itu mencapai batasnya dan sudah terlambat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Malam itulah Chanyeol menangis sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan adiknya, meminta maaf dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kegagalannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Semua ini sedikit banyak adalah kesalahannya, tanggung jawabnya. Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahnya lagi, tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun ataupun perempuan bernama Sooyoung itu.

Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk merawat Kyungsoo. Saat itu bisnis yang dibangun oleh Chanyeol semakin maju dan berkembang pesat. Chanyeol membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, dan meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya, lalu tinggal bersama Kyungsoo di sana.

Sampai kemudian suatu malam, lebih enam bulan yang lalu Chanyeol dan perawat Kyungsoo lengah. Kyungsoo tengah mengamuk dan kemudian menangis menjerit-jerit, memecahkan kaca jendela, dan kemudian tanpa di sangka mengambil kaca itu dan menggoreskannya ke nadinya.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, mimpi buruk Chanyeol seakan terulang kembali. Darah ada di mana-mana, membasahi tangan dan pakaiannya ketika dia menangis, memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo agar tetap sadar dan bertahan, dan menunggu ambulance datang.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali berhasil diselamatkan. Chanyeol masih ingat sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Kyungsoo memanggil-manggil ayahnya, dengan penuh kesedihan.

Chanyeol lalu berdiri di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring, lemah, dan rapuh, dengan perban tebal membalut pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos melihat keadaan adiknya. Kemudian dengan menegarkan hati, dia memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya, dan menemui ayahnya, mengemis perhatian ayahnya agar mau sekali saja menemui Kyungsoo. Setidaknya menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan secercah kasih sayang yang sangat didambakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Yang didapatkannya kemudian hanyalah sikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Bahkan ayahnya menghina bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan menyadari perbedaan apakah ayahnya atau orang lain yang memegang tangannya.

Dengan sakit hati, Chanyeol pergi dari rumah itu, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menemukan ayahnya datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo, tetapi untuk mendatangi seorang perempuan yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

Chanyeol mengawasi ketika ayahnya mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi perempuan yang dirawat itu, tetapi tidak berani menjenguknya secara langsung. Ketika kemudian ayahnya pulang, Chanyeol mengintip dan melihat Baekhyun di sana, sedang menunggui perempuan setengah baya yang tampak lemah, terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seketika itu juga hati Chanyeol dibakar oleh panasnya amarah. Ayahnya menolak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Kyungsoo dan malahan datang hanya untuk mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi Sooyoung dan anak perempuannya.

Sehari kemudian, Sooyoung, ibu dari Baekhyun meninggal dunia. Chanyeol mengawasi dengan diam-diam rumah Sooyoung, dan seperti dugaannya, menemukan ayahnya juga ada di sana, mengawasi diam-diam.

Di pemakaman yang sederhana itu, dari mobil sewaannya agar tidak dikenali ayahnya, Chanyeol melihat ayahnya menyamar sebagai pelayat. Dan dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, ayahnya menangis... penuh air mata kesedihan yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Rasanya bagaikan sembilu menusuk jantungnya, perihnya tidak terkira. Ketika Kyungsoo meregang nyawa, bunuh diri untuk meminta perhatian ayahnya, tidak ada air mata yang tertumpah dari ayahnya. Mereka memang bukan anak kandung ayahnya, tetapi mereka, terutama Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengharapkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Dan yang didapat hanya kepahitan.

Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun, dan kemudian rencana itu tersusun di kepalanya, rencana untuk membalas dendam bagi dirinya dan bagi Kyungsoo. Rencananya berjalan mulus, ketika seminggu setelah kematian Sooyoung, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, kata polisi, ayahnya menyetir sambil mabuk. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mendekati Baekhyun dan mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Baekhyun

Chanyeol memakamkan ayahnya dengan hati dingin, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun air mata untuk ayahnya. Lelaki yang begitu kejam kepadanya dan adiknya tidak pantas untuk menerima itu.

Kemudian dia menyewa penyelidik yang sama untuk mengawasi Baekhyun, penyelidik itu secara berkala melaporkan semua hal tentang Baekhyun. Bahkan dari hal-hal yang paling kecilpun, Chanyeol tahu, semua hal, tentang makanan kesukaan Baekhyun, hobinya pada tanaman, film ataupun musik kesukaan Baekhyun. Semua dicatat dalam ingatannya sebagai bekalnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan Baekhyun ke dalam pesonanya.

Ketika kemudian semua sudah siap dan mulus, Chanyeol membeli rumah terpisah, yang direncanakan untuk ditinggalinya bersama Baekhyun nanti ketika dia berhasil menjebak Baekhyun ke dalam pernikahan ini.

Semua sudah disusun dengan rapi. Dan disinilah dia. Sedang menanti kemenangannya, membalaskan dendamnya dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Dan Chanyeol akan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Jadi chapter ini hampir semuanya _flashback_ sekarang kejawab kan ya kenapa Chanyeol dendam Baekhyun, siapa Kyungsoo. Walaupun nggak masuk akal banget alesannya;( yakali Baekhyun minta dilahirin dari bapaknya Kyungsoo Chanyeol kan enggak;((

Aku ngga sadar chapter sebelumnya pendek banget maaf yaa, aku bener-bener ngga ada niat buat gabungin chapter soalnya, menurutku potongan dari chapter ke chapter di novel aslinya udah dapet banget bikin penasarannya. Kalau emang ada chapter yang pendek aku usahain _fast update_ deh yaa;)

 **[Thankyou so much for the review** **Gigi onta, Fujohardcore24, ohkiki94, fannyeunrim, ChanHunBaek, SyiSehun, Yusra, Blacjims, Ica638, saputriindri, Sherli898, leon, Guest, yousee, baekchu]**

 **Keep review yaa?;)** review dari kalian selalu jadi _reminder_ kalo aku harus cepet-cepet update wkwk

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	7. Chapter 6

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Saat kau merasakan penyesalan ketika menyakiti orang yang kau benci. Berarti kau tidak benar-benar membencinya."**_

* * *

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Jongin lagi, dan kau tidak boleh mengurus rumah kaca itu lagi." Chanyeol langsung mendatangi Baekhyun malam itu di kamarnya, seperti biasa masuk tanpa permisi dan bersikap angkuh.

Bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah salah satu rencana balas dendamnya, menahan Baekhyun dari segala hasrat yang disukainya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat menyukai rumah kacanya, dan tidak bisa mengurus rumah kacanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi perempuan itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan lelah, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memperhatikan bahwa Baekhyun tampak lebih pucat dan kelihatan sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut, tetapi kemudian dia langsung menepis perasaan apapun itu yang sempat muncul. Tidak boleh ada belas kasihan, kalau dia ingin tujuannya tercapai, dia harus mampu bersikap kejam.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak berhak bertanya. Aku suamimu, apapun keputusanku kau harus mengikutinya."

Suami macam apa yang memperlakukan isterinya seperti ini? Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meringis perih,

"Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya Chanyeol? Untuk menyiksaku? Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku sehingga kau seolah-olah ingin menghukumku?"

Chanyeol mengetatkan gerahamnya, "Tidak perlu banyak bertanya." Geramnya, "Kalau aku bilang begitu, kau harus menurutinya." Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat dengan mengancam, "Atau kau ingin merasakan lagi 'hukumanku' kepadamu?"

Baekhyun langsung terkesiap, kalimat lelaki itu menyiratkan akan pemerkosaan kejam yang dilakukannya malam itu kepada Baekhyun, wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Oke." Gumamnya kemudian. "Silahkan hukum aku, kuharap kau puas dengan apapun yang kau rencanakan." Gumam Baekhyun sinis kemudian. Dia takut, dia sungguh takut Chanyeol akan memperkosanya dengan kasar seperti kemarin. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengalami kesakitan itu lagi, ditambah dengan nyeri di hatinya, bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Chanyeol... lelaki yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun sangat dia cintai.

"Bagus." Chanyeol mengernyit, "Jangan coba-coba menemui Jongin, Baekhyun. ataupun meminta bantuannya. Seluruh penghuni rumah ini, semua mengawasimu. Dan kau akan menyesal kalau sampai aku tahu bahwa kau menghubungi Jongin."

Setelah mengucapkan ancaman yang keji itu, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tidak menghubungi Jongin, lagipula lelaki itu menghubunginya terus menerus, meskipun Baekhyun masih belum berani mengangkatnya, tetapi di malam hari, ketika semua penghuni rumah sudah beranjak tidur, Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan menelusup dalam kegelapan masuk ke balik selimut, dan menelepon Jongin.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin setengah berteriak ketika mendengar sapaan pertama Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak bisa dihubungi seharian, dan aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku tadi datang ke rumahmu, tetapi pegawai Chanyeol menahanku di gerbang, tidak memperbolehkanku masuk...kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Jongin bersikeras, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, Baekhyun, kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dari suaramu pun aku sudah bisa membaca bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja... Apakah Chanyeol berbuat kasar padamu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengusir air mata yang mulai merembes di sana, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tegar. Tetapi ingatan akan pemerkosaan kasar yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya, dan kemudian ancamannya pada dirinya serta keluarga Jongin membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, suaranya gemetar ketika berucap, "Aku... aku mungkin tidak bisa ke rumah kaca untuk beberapa waktu..."

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun bisa membayangkan Jongin meringis di sana, "Kau menangis, oh Astaga, dia mengancammu ya?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa..." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun dia tahu Jongin tidak akan bisa melihatnya, "Aku... aku hanya ingin keadaan tenang dulu, semoga nanti aku bisa kembali ke rumah kaca."

"Baekhyun, kalau kau tidak tahan lagi, pergilah dari sana, pulanglah kepada kami, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Baekhyun sungguh ingin. Tetapi dia tidak bisa, bayangkan akan ancaman Chanyeol kepada ibu Jongin dan adik-adiknya membuat Baekhyun ngeri. Chanyeol akan membuktikan ancamannya, Baekhyun sudah tahu itu ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol tega memperkosanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Jongin." Dengan perih Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, "Sampaikan salamku buat semuanya ya... aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Jongin masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana, tetapi Baekhyun berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, dia menutup teleponnya, lalu menangis, ditenggelamkannya air matanya di bantal, dia menangis sekuat-kuatnya, larut dalam kesedihan dan sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

Tidak disadarnya tangisannya itu terdengar ke luar, ke arah Chanyeol yang tanpa sengaja berjalan dari arah ruang kerjanya, melewati belokan lorong di ujung, tempat kamar Baekhyun berada.

Chanyeol langsung tertegun. Terpaku di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tangisan perempuan itu terdengar sangat menyayat hati, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya perih.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Chanyeol terasa perih, dia berdiri di sana, menunggu lama, sampai kemudian isakan Baekhyun menjadi pelan dan menghilang dalam keheningan.

Gadis itu menangis sampai ketiduran...

Sambil menghela napas, Chanyeol melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta." Kali ini Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan, tempat Baekhyun sedang mengaduk-aduk sarapan paginya, tidak berselera.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, "Pesta?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya, mengamati Baekhyun dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Aku sudah menyewa _event organizer_ untuk mengurus pesta ini, pesta ini kelas atas, biasanya kulakukan untuk menjamu para rekan bisnisku, akan ada banyak tamu dari kalangan atas." Mata Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, "Dan ya ampun, belilah pakaian yang bagus dan berkelas, kau sudah kuberi uang bulanan di kartumu. Jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku di pesta itu." Gumam Chanyeol, sengaja bersikap kejam, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ekspresinya seperti habis di tampar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memang benar, Baekhyun tidak punya baju bagus, dan dia memang tidak berkelas, yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah berkebun, berkutat dengan tanah dan pupuk, mengurusi tanaman yang dicintainya – yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya.

Baekhyun memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita berkelas yang dikenal oleh Chanyeol. Dengan perasaan pedih dan terhina, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

Dilihatnya gaun-gaunnya di dalam lemari, semuanya gaun yang dibeli berdasarkan fungsinya, bukan dari merk ataupun harganya. Dan dia memang tidak punya gaun pesta karena memang dia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta. Ada satu baju pesta berumur lima tahun yang hampir tidak pernah dipakainya, gaun itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan batu berwarna ungu di dada dan pinggangnya, tampak begitu sederhana.

Apakah gaun ini bisa dipakai di pesta yang kata Chanyeol "berkelas' itu?

Matanya melirik ke arah kartu belanja yang diletakkan Chanyeol di meja riasnya entah kapan. Tergoda untuk memakai kartu itu, berbelanja pakaian yang bagus dan mahal lalu menunjukkan kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia bisa juga tampil berkelas dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mencemoohnya. Tetapi dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya penuh tekad.

Setidaknya, kalau tidak bisa melawan Chanyeol, dia bisa memberontak dengan hal-hal kecil. Baekhyun tidak akan membeli gaun pesta baru. Biarlah dia memakai salah satu baju pestanya yang lama, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan menghadapinya dengan tegar.

.

.

.

Larut malam Chanyeol baru pulang dari kantornya. Lelaki itu baru pulang setelah jam sepuluh malam, hampir setiap harinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan ingin tahunya, benarkah Chanyeol pergi bekerja? Setahunya tidak ada orang yang bekerja dari pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam, hanya orang gila kerja yang melakukannya.

Apakah Chanyeol menghindarinya? Ataukah dia ... menghabiskan waktunya bersama seseorang?

Perasaan cemburu menggayuti hatinya dan membuatnya merasa pilu. Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Chanyeol sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam, tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja masih menyimpan rasa cinta kepada lelaki itu.

Ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa depan dan membaca sebuah novel yang ditemukannya di rak buku, dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pedih, lalu memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya,

"Aku sedang membaca buku."

"Oh." Chanyeol tampak bingung harus berkata apa, kemudian matanya mengeras lagi, "Apakah kau sudah membeli gaun?, pestanya akhir pekan ini, beberapa hari lagi."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan membelinya."

"Beli yang paling bagus dan paling mahal. Ingat, jangan mempermalukanku."

Baekhyun terdiam, hanya menutup punggung Chanyeol yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

Lelaki itu pasti akan marah besar ketika tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak menuruti perintahnya. Yah... biarkan saja, biar Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan lemah yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan telah tiba, dan seluruh rumah dipenuhi kesibukan yang luar biasa, petugas _catering_ sudah datang dari pagi, dan beberapa petugas lain menyiapkan tempat, dibantu para pegawai Chanyeol yang ada di rumah itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengamati dari jendela kamarnya, melihat banyaknya mobil yang didominasi mobil _catering_ parkir di halaman depan rumah Chanyeol yang luas.

Sepertinya ini benar-benar pesta besar...

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap gaun putih sederhananya yang sudah diseterika oleh pelayan dan dihamparkan di ranjangnya.

Bahkan pelayan tadipun mengernyit ketika dia menerima gaun itu dari Baekhyun untuk disetrika, dan mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun akan mengenakannya untuk ke pesta nanti malam. Tatapannya tampak memprotes, tetapi dia tidak berani menyuarakannya.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun duduk dengan bingung, merasa ragu atas keputusannya menentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut dirinya bukan hanya mempermalukan Chanyeol, tetapi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pesta ini.

Dengan gugup dia meremas tangannya dan mengamati gaun putih itu sekali lagi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlambat untuk membeli gaun, pestanya akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun yang tidak dikunci dan mengerutkan keningnya, lelaki itu sudah mengenakan jas malamnya yang sangat bagus dan elegan.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian?" Lelaki itu mengamati Baekhyun yang mengenakan gaun putih sederhana, dengan make-up tipis dan rambut di urai.

Baekhyun melirik gaunnya dengan rasa bersalah, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan berucap terbata-bata, "Aku mengenakan gaun ini."

Nyala api langsung muncul di mata Chanyeol, "Kau akan ke pestaku, sebagai isteriku, mengenakan gaun rombengan seperti ini?" Suaranya meninggi setengah berteriak, "Apakah kau tidak membeli gaun seperti yang kuperintahkan?!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya, mencoba menantang Chanyeol, "Aku merasa cukup pantas mengenakan gaun ini."

"Cukup pantas kalau kau pergi ke pasar, bergaul bersama orang-orang rendahan," Tukas Chanyeol dengan kasar, "Ini pestaku, dan akan ada banyak orang kelas atas yang datang, mereka akan mencemooh gaun rombenganmu itu, dan kau akan mempermalukanku karena mereka semua pasti akan mengira aku bahkan tidak mampu membelikan isteriku sebuah gaun!" Lelaki itu maju, begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, matanya membara, "Jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja begitu ya? Mempermalukanku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan kemarahan Chanyeol, "Ti.. tidak.. bukan maksudku begitu.. aku hanya merasa gaun ini cukup pantas."

"Lain kali jangan menggunakan perasaanmu atas dasar selera rendahanmu itu." Chanyeol mendengus, menatap Baekhyun dengan jijik, "Baiklah, kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya, silahkan permalukan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak akan membantumu!"

.

.

.

Ketika memasuki pesta itu, Chanyeol masih berjalan di sampingnya, tetapi hanya sepersekian menit, lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menyalami tamu-tamunya, dan tidak mengajak Baekhyun, seolah-olah dia malu terlihat bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengamati para tamu yang mulai ramai itu dan merasa sangat malu. Semuanya datang dengan riasan lengkap, gaun yang luar biasa elegan dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang melengkapi penampilannya. Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang pembantu yang salah tempat di sini.

Beberapa orang yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai isteri Chanyeol bahkan memandang sebelah mata padanya, yang lainnya melemparkan tatapan mencemooh seolah dia pelayan yang tak tahu tempat.

Baekhyun beringsut di sudut, merasa bahwa apa yang terpapar di depannya ini bukanlah dunianya. Semuanya terasa asing dan kejam. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin menangis karena merasa begitu sendirian dan terasing.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sedang sibuk dan tak memperhatikannya, dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan segerombolan lelaki dan perempuan berpakaian mewah, dan tampak tertawa-tawa... bahkan ada seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun merah menyala yang sexy dan elegan, bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu membiarkannya.

Lalu seorang perempuan yang berjalan terburu-buru bersama pasangannya berlalu dengan sembrono, dia menabrak Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah berdiri di pinggir dengan keras,

"Aduh!" Perempuan itu berteriak marah karena dia hampir terhuyung jatuh dan terselamatkan karena berpegangan kepada pasangannya, perempuan itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan berteriak kesal, "Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu, dasar pelayan bodoh! Tempatmu seharusnya di dapur!"

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi ketika semua mata memandang kepadanya, begitupun Chanyeol yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, dan dia mengangguk untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya." Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta maaf, perempuan itulah yang menabraknya.

"Maaf... maaf! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pemilik rumah ini karena kau seenaknya berkeliaran di pesta majikanmu...kau.."

"Dialah sang majikan, Tiffany" Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang, "Perkenalkan ini Baekhyun isteriku."

Entah kapan Chanyeol sudah melangkah dan tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Baekhyun, lalu mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Baekhyun.

Wajah perempuan yang dipanggil Tiffany itu tampak memucat, mulutnya menganga, memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berganti-ganti dengan tak percaya.

"Isterimu...?" gumamnya tercekat.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar, "Ya, isteriku. Aku maklum kau tidak mengenalinya, di pesta pernikahan kemarin dia berdandan dan mengenakan gaun pengantin."

Seolah masih enggan percaya, Tiffany menatap Baekhyun dengan teliti, dia lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup,

"Oh oke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Gumamnya setengah malu, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggandeng pasangannya, buru-buru berlalu.

Baekhyun menunggu sampai Tiffany dan pasangannya menjauh, lalu berbisik lirih kepada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku..."

"Puas sekarang? Kalau kau memang ingin mempermalukanku, selamat. Kau sudah berhasil." Chanyeol menyela kata-kata Baekhyun dengan dingin.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun, perempuan berpakaian merah menyala itu, yang tadi bergelayut dengan manja di lengan Chanyeol, ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jadi ini isterimu, Chanyeol? Aku sudah sangat penasaran terhadapnya ketika mendengar pernikahanmu yang sangat buru-buru. Kenapa kau tadi tidak memperkenalkannya kepada kami?" seketika itu juga kumpulan teman-teman Chanyeol sepertinya sudah ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan, dia sebenarnya tidak berencana menghadiri pesta ini, benar kan sayang?" Kata-kata Chanyeol lembut dan mesra, tetapi lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh peringatan, "Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin naik saja dan beristirahat?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "Baik, Chanyeol, aku akan beristirahat di atas."

"Hati-hati ya." Chanyeol berbicara dengan kelembutan yang sama, yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk menipu Baekhyun, tetapi kali ini bedanya Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau itu semua palsu.

Dengan perasaan malu dan terhina, Baekhyun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia telah diusir dari pesta milik suaminya sendiri.

Telinganya mendengar tawa gembira yang menyakitkan, dan ketika dia melirik dari sudut matanya, tampak Chanyeol sudah berbicara sambil tertawa lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, perempuan cantik berbaju merah itu sudah kembali menggelayut manja di lengannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas sedih dan mempercepat langkah memasuki kamarnya. Dibantingnya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, Baekhyun menangis dengan penuh kepedihan.

Diluar sana pesta berlangsung meriah, penuh musik yang ceria dan percakapan yang penuh canda. Di dalam sini, di kamarnya, Baekhyun terisak penuh air mata, sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa.

.

.

.

Hampir lewat tengah malam, ketika pesta itu dan semua kesibukan untuk membereskannya usai, Chanyeol dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tidak dikunci.

Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, tetapi di tengah ranjang, di bawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang masuk melalui bagian kaca di atas jendela, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring telungkup di atas ranjang.

Dengan pelan, mencoba tidak bersuara, Chanyeol menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya di pinggiran ranjang, dia duduk di sana, dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk, tangan bertumpu pada sikunya, dan mata menatap nanar ke arah Baekhyun.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang miring ke arahnya, dan dia bisa mengetahui, ada bekas air mata yang kering di pipinya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menangis lagi sampai tertidur.

Hati Chanyeol terasa sakit. Semula dia berpikir bahwa menyakiti Baekhyun terus dan terus, membuatnya menangis sepanjang waktu sampai kemudian hampir gila akan memuaskan hatinya yang sakit dan penuh dendam. Akan membuatnya bisa menghilangkan rasa seperti luka menganga ketika menatap kondisi Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan.

Tetapi ternyata tidak, yang muncul adalah kesakitan yang baru. Rasa seperti dadanya diremas ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti sekarang ini. Sedih karena kelakukannya.

Chanyeol begitu larut dalam usahanya membalas dendam sehingga dia lupa membatasi hatinya sendiri. Pesona dan kebaikan Baekhyun telah menyentuh nuraninya yang paling dalam, membuat jiwanya berperang.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Apakah Chanyeol harus memilih? Bukankah pada akhirnya siapapun yang akan Chanyeol pilih, dia tetap saja telah melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan besar?

.

.

.

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, dan pernikahan itu terasa semakin dingin hingga membuat menggigil, Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan suaminya.

Baekhyun amat sangat merindukan rumah kacanya, dia sudah berusaha menunggu supaya suasana hati Chanyeol baik dan kemudian dia bisa membahas tentang rumah kaca itu lagi. Tetapi suasana hati Chanyeol tampaknya tidak pernah baik. Dalam pertemuan singkat mereka di kala sarapan pagi, kalau Chanyeol sedang tidur di rumah, lelaki itu selalu memasag tampang cemberut yang tidak menyenangkan.

Baekhyun beberapa kali tergoda untuk kabur ke rumah kacanya, apalagi Jongin yang selalu meneleponnya setiap malam dan menghiburnya menceritakan bahwa beberapa varietas bunga yang mereka kembangkan telah mekar dengan wanginya dan begitu indah warnanya.

Baekhyun rindu berada di sana, amat sangat merindu sampai ingin menangis setiap dia berusaha menahan dorongannya untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Para pegawai rumah ini mengawasinya, Baekhyun tahu pasti. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengangkat telepon dan memberitahu Chanyeol kalau dia sekali saja melewati gerbang itu dengan sembrono. Lagi pula gerbang itu dijaga dua pegawai Chanyeol yang sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkannya keluar, kalau dia tidak memakai mobil dan sopir yang disediakan oleh Chanyeol. Mobil dan supir itu sama saja, Chanyeol pasti sudah menginstruksikannya untuk selalu mengawasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa keluar kalau dia berbelanja ke supermarket atau ke tempat-tempat umum, dengan supir itu terus mengikuti dan mengawasinya. Dia sama saja terpenjara di balik pagar rumah yang mewah ini.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol sedang sarapan dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan, berusaha memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Mereka sudah jarang sekali berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Setelah pesta itu, Chanyeol bisa dikatakan hampir mengabaikan Baekhyun. Kalaupun mereka bercakap-cakap itu hanyalah berupa kalimat-kalimat singkat yang ketus dari Chanyeol. "Aku ingin ke rumah kaca." Baekhyun segera berkata ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Chanyeol mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin,

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah kaca itu lagi?"

"Tapi itu bisnisku, usaha yang aku bangun dari awal, dan rumah kaca itu hampir seperti hidupku..."

"Kau tidak butuh membangun bisnis apapun, aku bisa menghidupimu dengan berlebih, berikan semua kepada Jongin. Mengenai rumah kaca itu, aku tidak peduli."

"Oh ya ampun!" Baekhyun berdiri menatap Chanyeol dengan pedih, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin aku pada akhirnya bunuh diri karena frustrasi ya? Itu yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak tahu kebencian dari mana yang mendorongmu Chanyeol, tetapi kau telah melakukan perbuatan keji, menggunakan pernikahan ini untuk menjebak seseorang... dan sengaja membuatku menderita hanya.."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang menderita?" Chanyeol berdiri dengan marah, menghampiri Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau tahu hah? Kau selalu hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang! Semua orang menyayangimu dan menjagamu dalam duniamu yang manis dan indah, kau bahkan tidak perlu mengemis kasih sayang siapapun! Tidak seperti kami!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut, Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya tadi? Kenapa Chanyeol membandingkan kasih sayang yang diperoleh dari orangtuanya? Dan kenapa dia menyebut 'kami' ? siapakah 'kami' yang Chanyeol maksud itu?

Chanyeol sendiri tampak begitu marah dan menakutkan, dia memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan keras,

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa itu penderitaan, bagaimana rasanya kau terus menerus ditolak dan disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai! Aku ingin kau merasakannya!" dalam kemarahannya, Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang lengan Baekhyun dengan keras, membuat kepalanya pusing.

Pusing itu makin menjadi ketika perutnya bergolak dan membuatnya mual luar biasa, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan muntahnya.

Dia mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, lalu berlari ke arah wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan itu, dengan dorongan sepenuhnya dari mulutnya, dia muntah-muntah hebat, memuntahkan seluruh isi sarapannya.

Ketika dia selesai, dengan terengah-engah dia menyalakan kerannya, dan membasuh mukanya. Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan dari cermin di hadapannya, dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Mata mereka bertatapan dan ingatan mereka langsung berpadu ke malam itu, malam dimana Chanyeol memperkosa Baekhyun dengan kejam... tanpa pengaman apapun.

Tanggalnya pas, semuanya tepat.. Baekhyun mulai gemetaran, menatap Chanyeol dengan meringis perih.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan sama shocknya, suaranya tampak tercekat ketika dia berkata,

"Kau... hamil ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Duh maaf... _it takes a week_ ya buat update... aku _kind of forget_ gitu punya utang ff ini._.v huehehehe chapter ini kalo diliat dari wordsnya sih agak lebih banyak dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya...

Aku dari hari Jum'at sebenernya lagi sibuk _hunting_ tiket Collective Invention... ha ha ha ada yang nonton Korea Indonesia Film Festival juga? Ada yang nonton SMtown The Stage di Bandung? _See you there;3_

 **[Thankyou very very muchh nindyapatricia, Chanshin08, VampireDPS, Gigi Onta, Dandelion99, bellasung21, baekvelvet, byunbacon, leon, BebbieKyu, Misslah, asdf, Sherli898, Ranii, XiaoRey61, saputriindri, Baeks06, Fujohardcore24, baekchu, yousee, ChanHunBaek for the review!]**

 **Keep _review_ yaa?;;) **review dari kalian selalu jadi _reminder_ kalo aku harus cepet-cepet update wkwk

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	8. Chapter 7

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Cinta itu memilih. Memilih dari dua yang paling berarti : dia yang berjalinan darah denganmu, atau dia yang sedang mengandung darah dagingmu?"**_

* * *

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan cemas dan wajah pucat. Baekhyun sendiri begitu cemas, suaminya memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan sekarang dia hamil, hamil bukan dari buah cinta perkawinannya tetapi dari pemaksaan yang dilakukan suaminya kepadanya.

Akan seperti apakah Chanyeol memperlakukan anaknya nanti? Sementara dia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ini? Bagaimanakah anak ini akan tumbuh dan besar? Akankah Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan buruk?

Tiba-tiba insting ingin melindungi anaknya tumbuh dari benak Baekhyun, dia langsung merangkulkan lengannya dan memeluk perutnya dengan waspada. Kalau Chanyeol ingin menyakiti anak dan bayinya, berarti dia harus berjuang, kemarin Baekhyun pasrah dan menyerah karena dia merasa dirinya sebatang kara, sekarang dia mempunyai seorang bayi yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, dan dia harus berjuang melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus ke dokter." Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang memeluk perutnya sambil mengernyit, "Kita ke dokter sekarang."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin menjauhkan Chanyeol sejauh mungkin dari calon anaknya. Dia tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram merenggut lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar, ketika melihat Baekhyun mengernyit dia langsung melepaskan pegangannya tampak bingung harus berbuat apa, "Pokoknya ikut aku."

Baekhyun memegangi lengannya yang sakit, sekilas melihat kebingungan yang muncul dari tatapan mata Chanyeol dan menarik kesimpulan. Chanyeol tampak sama bingungnya dengannya, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mengira keadaan akan seperti ini. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol. Lagipula dia ingin memastikan keadaannya di dokter.

Dengan langkah ragu, dia mengikuti Chanyeol memasuki mobil hitamnya yang besar itu, dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak bercakap-cakap, hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Kantong kehamilannya sudah kelihatan, dan hasil tes labnya positif, usia kandungannya sudah enam minggu." Dokter perempuan itu tersenyum, "Selamat nyonya."

Baekhyun membalas senyuman dokter yang ramah itu dengan gugup, sementara Chanyeol sendiri tampak pucat pasi menerima kepastian kabar itu.

Ini pasti bukan yang diharapkan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menatap ekspresi shock Chanyeol dan menghela napas panjang. Tetapi dia benar-benar hamil. Dengan lembut dielusnya perutnya, penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi ibu, tetapi yang pasti dia akan menjaga anak ini sepenuh hatinya. Matanya bersinar penuh sayang, karena kehadiran anak ini, dia tidak sebatang kara lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mengamati perutnya. Lelaki itu lalu menatap mata Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol langsung pergi lagi, setengah mengebut dia menuju rumahnya yang ada di pinggiran kota. Menuju Kyungsoo.

Rumah besar bercat putih itu tampak lengang, ketika Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di halaman dia merenung dan menyadari bahwa selalu ada nuansa sedih di dalam rumah ini. Suasana sedih yang menggayuti hatinya.

Dia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo, rumah tampak sepi karena masih siang hari. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang tidur siang dan para pelayan sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangannya di dapur.

Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya kamar adik kembarnya itu, dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang tidur pulas. Tetapi rupanya Kyungsoo menyadari kedatangannya, matanya terbuka, meskipun hampa dan kosong, tetapi menunjukkan kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Hai sayang." Chanyeol memang selalu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan sayang, sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya kepada adiknya, "Apa kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring menjulurkan tangannya ke arah suara Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kangen."

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggenggam tangan adiknya. Kadangkala ketika kondisi Kyungsoo sedang baik, dia bisa diajak komunikasi dengan lancar, meskipun hanya sepatah-sepatah kata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Hati Chanyeol terasa perih melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang terbaring tak berdaya, seketika pikirannya melayang ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Akankah dia jadi seperti ayahnya? Mengkhianati Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun? Jantung Chanyeol serasa direnggut dan napasnya terasa sesak, "Maafkan aku." Suaranya berubah serak, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melukai Baekhyun lagi... dia.. dia mengandung anakku, dan aku... aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, aku.. aku telah jatuh dalam perasaanku sendiri." Suara Chanyeol tercekat, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memasang eksrpresi kosong, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku jahat sama seperti ayah. Aku mengkhianatimu karena telah kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri.. maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maafkan aku..."

Suara Chanyeol yang penuh kesedihan dan keputus asaan menggema di kamar yang sepi itu, dan tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo mengerti kata-katanya atau tidak...

.

.

.

Chanyeol merenung sendirian di ruang tamu rumah itu. Kyungsoo tampaknya lelah dan dia tertidur lagi di atas.

Dia merenungi semua rencananya yang sudah pasti akan berubah total. Kehamilan Baekhyun sudah merubah segalanya. Dia berencana membuat Baekhyun tersiksa dan menderita secara mental. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin bukan dilakukannya kalau Baekhyun sedang mengandung anaknya?

Dengan frustrasi Chanyeol meremas rambutnya sendiri, mengutuk kebodohannya karena malam itu, ketika dia memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Baekhyun, dia tidak teringat untuk menggunakan pengaman. Dia terlalu marah waktu itu sehingga bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, ingin menghukum Baekhyun dengan cara terburuk yang dia tahu. Tetapi itu hanya terjadi satu kali, siapa yang mengira bahwa Baekhyun langsung hamil?

Tetapi penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, sekarang Chanyeol harus memikirkan langkah ke depannya dengan adanya perubahan situasi ini. Perempuan itu, Baekhyun, telah terlanjur mengandung darah dagingnya.

Perempuan hamil... Chanyeol sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dengan perempuan hamil, apalagi yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Anak itu... apakah dia menginginkannya?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa rapuh ketika batinnya mengakui bahwa dia menginginkan anak itu.

.

.

.

"Aku hamil." Baekhyun menelepon Jongin segera begitu dia berada di kamar sendirian.

Jongin tampak menahan napas di seberang telepon, dia terperangah, "Hamil? Tetapi... bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau bilang dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan tentang pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya saat itu, dia tidak mau menyulut kemarahan Jongin. Karena itu dengan gugup dia berdehem, berusaha terdengar normal.

"Itu pernah terjadi satu kali."

"Apakah dengan cinta?" Jongin langsung bertanya skeptis, lelaki itu terlalu pandai untuk dibohongi.

Baekhyun berdehem lagi kebingungan, lalu memutuskan untuk jujur saja, "Tidak. Itu terjadi karena Chanyeol marah."

"Oh Astaga." Suara Jongin tercekat. Lalu hening. Baekhyun tahu Jongin sedang meredakan emosinya. Kemudian lelaki itu berkata lagi dengan tegas dan marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, Baekhyun. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Jongin... bayi ini, dia anak Chanyeol... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja, anak ini nanti tidak akan punya ayah."

"Kau bisa." Jongin bergumam tegas, "Tinggalkan dia, Baekhyun. Dia sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, dari ceritamu setiap malam, ketika kau menangis dan meneleponku, aku sudah menahan diri untuk menyerbu rumah itu dan membawamu keluar dari sana. Kau selalu menahanku, tetapi sekarang ada bayi itu dan aku mencemaskannya, apakah Chanyeol akan menyakiti bayi itu juga?"

Pertanyaan Jongin menohok benak Baekhyun, dia merenung, Apakah Chanyeol akan menyakiti bayi ini juga? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa membaca Chanyeol.

Dengan sedih Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol, Jongin..."

"Kenapa Baekhyun? Tidak ada satu perempuan pun yang bisa tahan seperti dirimu, direndahkan dan tidak dipedulikan oleh suaminya seperti itu. Kenapa Baekhyun? Kenapa kau bertahan? Apakah karena kau masih mencintai si brengsek itu?"

Baekhyun tertegun, tidak bisa menjawab.

Sampai kemudian Jongin menyadari kenyataan di balik keheningan Baekhyun, "Oh Astaga, Baekhyun. Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol ya? Bahkan setelah seluruh perlakukan buruk yang dia timpakan kepadamu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, Jongin akhirnya menyuarakan kenyataan yang selama ini coba Baekhyun sangkal. Dia memang masih mencintai Chanyeol, amat sangat. Dan bahkan setelah kekasaran dan kekejaman sikap Chanyeol kepadanya, Baekhyun masih menyimpan itu, jauh di dalam hatinya yang perih dan terlukai.

Air matanya menetes, merasakan pedihnya cinta yang tak terbalas, "Maafkan aku Jongin." Suaranya bergetar karena tangis.

Jongin menghela napas lagi dengan keras, "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Baekhyun, lemah karena cinta dan membiarkan dirimu ditindas tak karuan oleh suamimu. Ingat sekarang ada seorang anak di dalam perutmu yang membutuhkan perlindungan dan perhatianmu, dan kuharap, ketika kelakuan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, kau bisa mengambil keputusan tegas untuk meninggalkannya, demi dirimu dan demi bayimu."

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar nasehat Jongin. Dia menyadari bahwa kenyataan itu pada akhirnya akan datang. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin pada akhirnya dia harus meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang masih dengan hati berkecamuk, bingung harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi dia merasa harus menjalankan apa yang disebutnya sebagai rencana balas dendam, tetapi di sisi lain, nuraninya memberontak mengingatkannya bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dan Baekhyun sedang menunggunya, menatapnya dengan matanya mungilnya yang indah di ruang tamu. Entah berapa lama perempuan itu menunggunya, bukankah dia seharusnya sudah tidur? Bukankah perempuan hamil seharusnya tidur cepat?

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam duabelas, dia kemudian bergumam dingin kepada Baekhyun, "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, kita harus bicara." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, menatapnya penuh tekad.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Kalau saja dia malam ini tidak pulang dan memutuskan menginap di rumah untuk Kyungsoo, akankah isterinya ini menunggunya sampai pagi?

"Kita bicara besok saja, aku lelah."

"Apakah ada perempuan lain, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang sedang melangkah hendak meninggalkan ruangan tertegun, dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan defensif, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jarang pulang, kau tampak begitu membenciku, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin..." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, merasakan kesakitan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin kau.. kau sudah menemukan perempuan lain yang kaucintai, dan kau baru menyadarinya ketika kau sudah terlanjur menikahiku, jadi kau melampiaskan rasa frustrasimu dengan melakukan semua ini kepadaku. Aku pikir..." Baekhyun berdehem, "Kalau memang ada perempuan lain yang kau cintai, dan juga mencintaimu, aku.. aku bersedia pergi dengan sukarela." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih, "Aku tidak akan memaksakan suamiku yang tidak mencintaiku untuk hidup bersamaku."

Chanyeol tercenung lama, bayangan Kyungsoo terlintas di benaknya. Memang ada perempuan lain, meskipun tidak dalam cara seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo adalah perempuan lain itu, adik kembar kesayangannya yang telah menanggung begitu banyak penderitaan karena keberadaan Baekhyun. Ayahnya yang sangat dipuja oleh Kyungsoo, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya oleh Kyungsoo, ternyata memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun, mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol merasakan dorongan yang sama. Dorongan itu sebenarnya sudah muncul dari awal, ketika dia mendekati Baekhyun, merasakan kedekatan yang nyaman dan perasaan hangat yang mulai bertumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, sejenak Chanyeol lupa pada keinginannya untuk membalas dendam, terlena dalam pesona Baekhyun. Sayangnya, setiap malam ketika dia melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol selalu disadarkan bahwa dia harus menyakiti Baekhyun untuk membalas dendam. Kemudian, dengan kejam, Chanyeol membunuh perasaan yang bertumbuh itu, menguncinya begitu dalam jauh di dalam jiwanya yang kelam.

Tetapi setelah diketahuinya bahwa Baekhyun sedang hamil dan mengandung anaknya, perasaan itu perlahan menyembul kembali, menyeruak tanpa dia sadari, membuat Chanyeol merasa benci pada diri sendiri karena dia sadar, kalau dia menumbuhkan rasa sayangnya pada Baekhyun, itu sama saja dia telah mengkhianati Kyungsoo, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayah mereka kepada Kyungsoo.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri, selama ini dia berhasil bersikap kasar kepada Baekhyun, menyakitinya sambil menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia melakukannya demi Kyungsoo... tertapi sedikit demi sedikit hatinya ternyata ikut tersakiti dan pedih, seiring dengan kepedihan yang dialami Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mampu membuat Baekhyun menderita lagi, Chanyeol tidak mampu menyakiti Baekhyun lagi, terlebih karena sekarang di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, darah dagingnya telah tumbuh dan berkembang.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih mengamatinya dengan bingung dan penuh ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada wanita lain." Gumamnya ketus, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tamu yang datang siang itu sungguh tak di duganya, dia adalah eomma Chanyeol, perempuan yang sangat modis dan cantik meskipun usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah datang dan duduk di ruang tamu dan mengamati Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau cantik." Gumamnya kemudian dalam senyuman, membuat Baekhyun yang semula menahan napas di bawah tatapan perempuan itu langsung menghelanya dengan lega. "Aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu karena kondisi tubuhku agak sedikit tidak baik dan aku harus merawat diriku di luar negeri, maafkan aku. Yang pasti aku senang isteri Chanyeol sangat cantik dan sepertinya baik." Senyumnya.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun duduk dengan gugup di depan ibu mertuanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja, panggil aku Irene. aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'ahjumma', atau 'eomma' dan sebagainya, itu membuatku merasa semakin tua." Irene menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan santai.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan teh dan kue, sementara Baekhyun mengamati ibu mertuanya, perempuan ini tampaknya memiliki pemikiran modern ala barat, karena cara memanggil orangtua hanya dengan nama saja biasanya diterapkan di negeri barat dan hampir tidak ada di sini.

Irene menatap mata Baekhyun dan tersenyum, seolah bisa memahami pemikiran Baekhyun, "Aku hidup di luar negeri hampir seumur hidupku, aku pulang ke negara ini, dan satu tahun kemudian aku menikah. Jadi memang gaya hidupku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan di sini," Perempuan itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam, "Kau hamil ya."

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak teh yang disesapnya, dia menatap Irene dengan bingung, "Darimana anda tahu?"

"Dokter yang kalian kunjungi kan dokter pribadi keluarga kami, dia secara pribadi meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat." Irene memutar bola matanya, "Dan bahkan, Chanyeol anakku sendiri tidak memberitahuku."

Baekhyun tercenung dan teringat perkataan Chanyeol, tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mengemis kasih sayang orang tua. Apakah Chanyeol yang mengalaminya? Mengemis kasih sayang orang tua? Tetapi sepertinya Irene ibu yang baik, bukan perempuan dingin yang tidak bisa menyayangi anaknya, kalau begitu kenapa seolah-olah Irene tidak bisa dekat dengan anak-anaknya?

Irene sendiri ikut mengambil teh dan menyesapnya, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan mendesah, "Chanyeol memang tidak pernah dekat denganku, apalagi setelah dia dewasa dan kemudian meninggalkan rumah, kami hampir sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan..." Irene menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu, "Apakah kau sudah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo? Siapakah itu? Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut nama itu dalam percakapan mereka. Dengan ragu dan penuh ingin tahu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Irene penuh ingin tahu.

Tetapi Irene seolah menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia menggumam tak jelas, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal lain.

Tetapi sampai dengan Irene berpamitan pergi, pertanyaan itu terus menggayuti benak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo? Siapakah gerangan Kyungsoo itu?

.

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya pulang, dan menatap Baekhyun dari belakang, Baekhyun rupanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, perempuan itu sedang sibuk mengatur bunga di sebuah vas, mungkin itu bunga-bunga yang dia petik dari taman belakang sana. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa lepas dari tanaman.

Ketika sadar bahwa dia tersenyum, Chanyeol langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan berdehem, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, disadarinya bahwa perempuan itu langsung menegang ketika menyadari kehadirannya di ruangan itu.

"Kita akan membicarakan mengenai kehamilan ini."

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan persetujuan, lalu tanpa suara mundur dan melangkah duduk di sofa, Chanyeol menyusulnya, duduk di depannya,

"Aku menginginkan anak itu." Gumam Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat, dan reflek tangannya melindungi perutnya, Apakah Chanyeol akan merenggut anak ini darinya ketika lahir nanti? Sekejam itukah Chanyeol kepadanya? Memisahkan anak dari ibunya adalah perbuatan terkejam yang Baekhyun bisa bayangkan.

Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun dan mengerutkan keningnya kesal, "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan merebut anak itu darimu. Kita akan membicarakan pengaturan pernikahan ini baik-baik, demi anak itu." Chanyeol menghela napas, mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam hatinya kepada Kyungsoo, dia bisa dikatakan telah mengkhianati Kyungsoo, tetapi bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun sedang mengandung anaknya. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau? Akan memperlakukanku dengan baik? Sampai kapan Chanyeol? Sampai anak ini lahir dan kau kemudian akan menyiksa dan merendahkanku lagi? Tidak!" Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya dengan keras kepala, "Sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menikahiku, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit aku memahami ada kebencian yang mendorongmu, meski aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya dan apa kesalahanku." Mata Baekhyun tampak pedih, "Anak ini memang tidak direncanakan, tetapi aku tidak akan melibatkannya dalam pernikahan yang menyedihkan ini. Aku ingin bercerai."

Baekhyun memang masih mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi sikap Chanyeol di depannya yang begitu dingin dan datar menyakiti hatinya. Seandainya saja Chanyeol bisa sedikit lembut kepadanya, menunjukkan penyesalan atas sikap kasarnya dan menunjukkan niat baiknya, alih-alih memberikan kesepakatan tanpa hati, Baekhyun mungkin akan memperjuangkan pernikahan ini untuk Chanyeol. Tetapi detik ini dia melihat, bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia berharap. Chanyeol membencinya. Titik. Dan Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh terus berharap dalam cinta yang tak terbalas.

Jongin benar, sekarang dia tidak sendirian lagi, sekarang ada anak ini di dalam perutnya, dan Baekhyun harus berjuang bukan hanya demi dirinya tetapi juga demi anak ini.

Ekspresi Chanyeol tampak marah mendengar usulan perceraian Baekhyun, "Tidak akan ada perceraian, bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu?"

"Aku akan menggugatmu, segera. Aku sudah muak menjadi pelampiasan kebencianmu tanpa tahu kenapa. Aku sudah muak menyadari kau menipuku dalam pernikahan ini, mengira kau mencintaiku." Napas Baekhyun tercekat menahan air matanya yang mulai tumpah, "Dan kemudian aku tahu semua itu hanyalah kebohongan, kebohongan palsu yang sangat kejam." Air mata Baekhyun akhirnya meleleh ke pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu, kau pasti tahu itu.." suaranya bergetar ketika dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan melangkah berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkeramnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat pergolakan di wajah Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak kalut dan bingung... akankah Chanyeol menahan dan memeluknya?

Baekhyun mungkin terlalu banyak berharap, karena kemudian yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah ucapan dingin yang arogan,

"Tidak akan ada perceraian, Baekhyun. Kau harus terima itu."

Dengan penuh kekecewaan akan jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Chanyeol dan melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamarnya, sejauh mungkin dari suaminya. Dia akan pergi dari rumah ini bagaimanapun caranya. Selama ini dia bertumpu pada harapan kosong bahwa masih ada cinta Chanyeol untuknya. Sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia hanya bermimpi.

Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi. Pernikahan ini sudah mati bahkan sebelum dimulai. Dan Baekhyun harus pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, kalau tidak dia akan hanyut dalam nyeri dan patah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Segini udah lumayan _fast update_ kan ya?;p

 _Btw_ , nggak ada pencerahan ya hubungan Chanbaek:'') cian Baekhyunnie;(( ditungguin aja yaa, siapa tahu Chanyeol dapet pencerahan tiba-tiba jadi waras nggak nyiksa Baekhyun mulu...

MAKASIH BANYAK YA _REVIEW_ NYA BUAT YANG UDAH _REVIEW_ MMWAH:-*

 **[Thankyou VampireDPS, Park Han Yeol, 90Rahmayani, byunkkaebb, parkbyun, ChanHunBaek, Guest, Chanshin08, Dandelion99, XiaoRey61, Misslah, SyiSehun, vietrona chan, Guest, Lala, baekchu, yousee, vinashiners, bellasung21, parkgurls, Blacjims, saputriindri for the _reviews_!:-)]**

 _Keep review_ yaaa!;)

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	9. Chapter 8

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Cinta dan benci itu hanya berbatas selaput tipis tak terlihat. Jika kau membenci seseorang, telaahlah perasaanmu, karena jangan-jangan, pada kenyataannya, kau mencintainya."**_

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri terpaku dan bingung ketika ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun. Perceraian. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun pasti akan mengajukan itu kepadanya, dan dia tahu itu akan terjadi. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan perceraian yang menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun.

Tetapi sekarang dia tidak mungkin menerima perceraian itu, Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sedang mengandung anaknya, dan perempuan itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan perceraian. Mau dia bawa kemana anak Chanyeol nanti? Apakah dia akan lari ke pelukan Jongin dan kemudian menjadiakan Jongin ayah dari anaknya?

Chanyeol meringis dengan marah. Tidak! Tidak akan Chanyeol biarkan Baekhyun lari kembali ke pelukan Jongin. Selama ini dia sudah menahan kebencian kepada lelaki itu, Jongin, lelaki yang terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan anaknya yang sekarang ada di perut Baekhyun berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Chanyeol akan mempertahankan Baekhyun dan anaknya mati-matian agar selalu berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?"

Jongin terdengar bersemangat ketika malam itu Baekhyun meneleponnya, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya lagi menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ya Jongin, aku akan pergi." Baekhyun cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan mencari cara melarikan diri dari supir yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol untuk selalu mengawasiku." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, takut terdengar dari luar.

Jongin tampak berpikir di seberang sana, "Chanyeol pasti akan langsung mengejarmu kemari, ke rumah kaca dan ke rumahku." Suaranya berubah serius, "Kau tidak boleh pulang kemari, aku akan mencarikan tempat untukmu bersembunyi, tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memikirkan perkataan Jongin dan tiba-tiba merasa takut ketika mengingat ancaman Chanyeol kepada keluarga Jongin,

"Aku takut Jongin." Gumamnya pelan, mulai ragu.

"Takut apa?"

"Chanyeol..." suara Baekhyun tercekat, "Chanyeol pernah mengancam, kalau aku sampai melarikan diri atau menemuimu, dia akan menjadikan kau sasarannya, kau, ibumu dan kedua adikmu, dia akan menyerang mereka. Aku takut dia akan melaksanakan ancamannya dan melukai kalian." Bisik Baekhyun gemetar.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri." Jongin bergumam dengan suara tegas, "Jangan pikirkan itu, Baekhyun, kau harus memikirkan dirimu dan anakmu. Chanyeol memang berkuasa, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat semena-mena dan melukai kita. Aku akan menghadapinya." Sambung Jongin dengan yakin.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha meredakan ketakutanya. "Semoga Jongin... semoga semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari cara untuk pergi dari rumah ini, segera."

"Kau harus benar-benar memikirkannya segera Baekhyun. Tingalkan saja Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mendesah, "Kau tahu aku masih mencintainya..."

"Bukankah kau takut padanya? Katamu dia pria kejam yang tidak segan-segan berbuat apapun untuk melaksanakan maksudnya."

"Ya..aku tahu, aku memang takut kepadanya, aku ketakutan ketika dia mengancammu dan keluargamu... entah kenapa jauh di dalam hatiku aku selalu berharap bahwa Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu."

"Itu hanya harapan karena hatimu dilemahkan oleh cinta." Jongin tampak jengkel. "Cinta membuat matamu berkabut, membuatmu merasa bahwa masih ada kebaikan di benak Chanyeol, padahal dia sangat kejam, banyak buktinya bukan? Kekejamannya dalam pernikahanmu, sikap kasarnya, siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk menyakitimu?"

"Entahlah Jongin." Baekhyun mulai merasa lelah,

Tetapi Jongin tidak membiarkannya, "Chanyeol itu kejam, Baekhyun. Sangat kejam. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menyadari bahwa dia adalah pria yang jahat. Dan aku harus menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit, Tadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun dan berkompromi demi anak mereka, dia akan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mau tinggal dan mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

Tetapi ketika baru sedikit membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, dia mendengar percakapan itu, rencana melarikan diri Baekhyun yang disusunnya bersama Jongin.

Chanyeol meradang, panas oleh kemarahan yang tidak dia sadari oleh karena apa. Berani-beraninya Baekhyun merancang cara untuk pergi darinya dan tidak menghiraukan ancamannya? Dan juga perempuan itu menyusun rencananya dengan Jongin? Apakah kecurigaannya benar? Bahwa Jongin dan Baekhyun sebenarnya menjalin hubungan lebih? Baekhyun memang pernah mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah gay, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja. Apalagi dengan kenyataan di depannya bahwa Baekhyun selalu menghubungi Jongin diam-diam seolah-olah tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Dada Chanyeol terasa panas. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memberi peringatan kepada pasangan itu!

.

.

.

Hampir dini hari ketika ponsel Baekhyun terus menerus berbunyi, tidak mau menyerah sampai Baekhyun terbangun dan membuka mata.

Baekhyun masih mengantuk, dia membuka matanya dengan lemah, dan meraba-raba ponselnya yang terus berbunyi dengan berisik, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Baekhyun mengangkatnya sambil masih memejamkan matanya,

"Halo?" suaranya serak, tertelan oleh kantuk.

"Baekhyun!" itu suara Jongin, terdengar panik dan bingung, di belakangnya tampak riuh rendah suara manusia, "Rumah kaca... rumahmu... terbakar!"

Kata-kata itu sanggup membangunkan Baekhyun begitu saja, bagaikan guyuran air es yang menyiramnya langsung, dia terduduk dengan pandangan nanar, "Apa?"

"Rumahmu terbakar, kami sedang berusaha memadamkannya dengan swadaya sambil menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran..." napas Jongin tampak terengah, "Apinya.. apinya sangat besar."

"Oh Tuhan..." Baekhyun membayangkan tanaman-tanaman kesayangan ibunya, yang dirawatnya dengan penuh cinta seperti anaknya sendiri, dan seperti anak Baekhyun sendiri pula, dia membayangkan api yang melalapnya dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Aku.. aku akan kesana," dengan panik Baekhyun berdiri, merasakan perutnya sakit seperti di remas, tetapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya, dengan panik dia mencari-cari jaketnya dan memakainya, kemudian dia melangkah keluar hampir menangis.

Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Rumah besar ini tampak sunyi senyap, tanpa suara. Tetapi Baekhyun begitu panik, dia kemudian memberanikan diri dan mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol, semula tidak ada jawaban sehingga Baekhyun mengubah ketukannya menjadi gedoran, sambil memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol,

Pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian, dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan, membuka pintu dengan wajah cemberut, "Ada apa?" gumamnya ketus, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan tubuh gemetaran, dipegangnya kedua pundak Baekhyun menahan gemetaran gadis itu, "Ada apa Baekhyun?" suaranya berubah cemas.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh permohonan, "Rumah kaca... " gumamnya serak penuh tangis, "Rumah kaca terbakar... kebakaran..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi kemudian berhasil menarik kesimpulan. Dia langsung memutuskan,

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera mengantarmu ke sana."

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Chanyeol sudah kembali dan tampak rapi, lelaki itu lalu menggandeng Baekhyun, melangkah cepat ke mobil, dan melajukannya dengan segera, menuju rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertegun ketika mobil sudah mendekati rumah Baekhyun. Api melahap dengan begitu besar, menimbulkan cahaya oranye yang mengerikan. Hawa panas tersebar di sana, dan asap hitam membumbung ke langit. Sementara itu banyak orang berkumpul di sana, sebagaian hanya menonton dari kejauhan, sebagian tampak berusaha memadamkan api itu dengan swadaya. Mobil pemadam kebakaran sepertinya baru saja datang, dengan selang besarnya dan air yang memancar.

Tetapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada lagi apapun yang tersisa untuk diselamatkan. Rumah Baekhyun, rumah peninggalan ibunya, tempat semua kenangan masa kecilnya, sudah hancur dan hangus. Sementara itu yang tersisa dari rumah kacanya hanyalah kerangka bajanya yang masih berdiri tegak. Yang tertinggal hanyalah api dan kehangusan.

Baekhyun masih tertegun shock, sehingga membiarkan dirinya berada dalam rangkulan Chanyeol, yang juga menatap api itu dengan tertegun.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin datang berlari-lari menghampiri mereka, dia tampak berkeringat dan coreng moreng oleh noda hitam hangus di pipinya,

"Baekhyun!" Jongin berseru hanya menatap Baekhyun dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Chanyeol, tampak sangat menyesal, "Kami sudah berusaha memadamkannya, tetapi pemadam kebakaran terlambat datang karena kemacetan dan...Baekhyun?" Jongin bergumam panik ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun oleng dan jatuh, dia hampir menopang Baekhyun, tetapi kemudian tertahan oleh Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menopang Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Jongin,

"Biar aku saja." Gumamnya dingin sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengancam.

Jongin masih tertegun menerima tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol, dan mengamati lelaki itu membopong Baekhyun yang pingsan kembali ke mobil.

.

.

.

"Sayang... bangunlah..." suara itu terdengar berbisik terus menerus di telinganya, dan kemudian ada harum aroma wewangian di hidungnya.

Baekhyun menggeliat dan berusaha membuka mata, melepaskan diri dari kegelapan yang menelannya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. Apakah Chanyeol yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan'sayang' tadi? Ataukah dia hanya bermimpi?

"Kau pingsan tadi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun rupanya telah dibaringkan di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun duduk, dan kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah rumahnya, api sudah padam dan sekarang tinggal asap hitam sisa siraman air yang mengepul ke atas. Hatinya terasa perih dan teriris. Sedih luar biasa. Seakan semua kenangannya dihapuskan paksa oleh kebakaran itu.

Dengan sedih dia menahankan air mata yang mulai merembes di matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya serak.

Chanyeol menghela napas, tampak lega, "Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Kondisi bayimu? Kau tidak merasakan sakit?"

Baekhyun meraba perutnya, memang terasa sedikit kram, tetapi itu mungkin karena Baekhyun sedang tegang, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

Ada kelegaan di mata Chanyeol, lelaki itu kemudian menoleh dan menatap ke arah kebakaran dan mengernyit, "Apakah kau ingin membereskan urusan ini sekarang? Kau tahu, urusan laporan dengan polisi, asuransi dan lain-lain? Atau kau ingin pulang dulu dan mengurus ini besok?"

Pulang. Baekhyun termangu menatap rumahnya yang sudah hangus. Dulu rumah ini adalah tempatnya pulang. Sekarang semua sudah tidak ada lagi... apakah rumah Chanyeol sekarang menjadi tempatnya pulang?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan ingin menanyakan keberadaan Jongin, tadi dia ingat sedang berbicara dengan Jongin sebelum dia pingsan. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Chanyeol tampaknya sedang tenang dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Ya Chanyeol... kita pulang saja."

"Oke." Chanyeol mengambil bantal di jok belakang dan meletakkannya di belakang Baekhyun, "Kau berbaring saja di sana." Lelaki itu lalu menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke belakang kemudi, melajukan mobilnya tanpa kata-kata.

Sementara itu Jongin mengamati dari kejauhan mobil Chanyeol yang beranjak pergi membawa Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut gusar.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai ke rumah, pagi sudah menjelang karena matahari sudah mengintip di kaki langit, menampakkan semburat kuning yang memecah kegelapan langit.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di depan dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun yang tertidur selama perjalanan langsung terbangun, Baekhyun meskipun mengantuk, sudah mau turun dan berdiri ketika kemudian tanpa kata Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hampir saja Baekhyun tertidur kembali ketika terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Chanyeol menaiki tangga. Dan kemudian mereka sampai di kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan dan membaringkan Baekhyun dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Baekhyun yang masih mengantuk langsung memiringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Dia mungkin bermimpi karena dia merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya, sebelum langkah-langkah kaki Chanyeol berlalu dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari, dia masih memikirkan semua memorinya. Dadanya langsung terasa sakit ketika teringat kebakaran itu. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ketika itulah tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, membuatnya terkejut. Dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Jongin. Kemarin mereka meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, Jongin pasti cemas.

Baekhyun mengangkatnya dengan suara lemah,

"Jongin?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan pahit, "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia mendesah pelan dalam kesedihan, "Tidak ada yang tersisa ya?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Jongin berkata, "Maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun menyusut air mata di sudut matanya, sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, meredakan napasnya yang sesak. Sekarang dia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk pulang, rumah tempat kenangannya, tempat dia bisa menumpahkan segala kebahagiaannya di rumah kaca itu telah tiada. Semuanya sudah musnah.

"Baekhyun... kau masih di sana?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu, menggugah Baekhyun dari lamunannnya.

"Aku masih di sini Jongin." Gumam Baekhyun cepat, "Kenapa?"

Jongin tampak merenung, "Apakah kau pikir kebakaran ini tidak kebetulan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katamu kemarin kau meminta perceraian dari Chanyeol, dan kemudian malam harinya rumahmu terbakar? Apakah kau pikir Chanyeol tidak terlibat dalam hal ini? Karena dari sudut pandangku, ini semua tampaknya terlalu kebetulan."

Baekhyun tertegun, wajahnya pucat pasi. Chanyeol? Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Jongin? Bahwa Chanyeol adalah dalang dari kebakaran rumahnya? Bahwa ini semua bukanlah musibah atau kecelakaan biasa? Apakah Chanyeol sekejam itu?

Baekhyun masih teringat jelas betapa lembutnya Chanyeol ketika menggendongnya tadi... Chanyeol... tampaknya kehamilannya telah membuat hati Chanyeol melembut. Mungkinkah Chanyeol tega melakukan itu semua?

"Aku pikir Chanyeol pasti pelakunya, Baekhyun. Waktunya terlalu bertepatan. Dan dia pernah mengancammu akan melakukan segalanya bukan?" Jongin masih bergumam di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak tahu Jongin..." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak boleh melemah dan kalah dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Kalau kau menyerah, maka dia berhasil melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia pasti membakar rumahmu, aku yakin itu, agar kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang dan melarikan diri. Kau tidak boleh menyerah Baekhyun. Tanpa rumahpun, aku masih bisa membantumu melarikan diri dari rumah itu. Oke?"

Baekhyun bimbang dan bingung, dia hanya bisa meringis menahan kekalutannya.

Dia masih tidak percaya Chanyeol sekejam itu, membakar rumah kaca dan rumahnya? Benarkah itu? Benarkah Chanyeol sekejam itu?

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih merenung di kamarnya pagi itu, dia ingin menengok Baekhyun, tetapi dia ragu. Semalam, mendampingi Baekhyun melihat rumah itu terbakar, kemudian menopang ketika Baekhyun pingsan telah menggugah sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu itu adalah rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaga Baekhyun dan anaknya.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini... Chanyeol meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan bingung. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini... Tetapi Chanyeol telah kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya dia harus menyerah kalah dan mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol telah menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa semua demi pembalasan dendamnya. Kenyataannya, dia mengejar dan menikahi Baekhyun karena dia mencintainya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol ketika hendak berjalan ke ruang duduk, mereka berdiri dan bertatapan dengan canggung,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Akhirnya Chanyeol yang memulai percakapan, menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, menilainya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Benak Baekhyun masih dipenuhi oleh pemikiran itu, pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol adalah otak dibalik terbakarnya rumahnya. Bahwa Chanyeol sangat kejam dan jahat kepadanya. Pemikiran itu menyakiti hatinya lebih daripada yang dia sangka. Karena Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Amat sangat mencintai lelaki itu..

"Polisi mungkin akan datang kemari menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, yah karena kau adalah pemilik rumah itu, aku harap kondisimu cukup baik untuk menerima mereka."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia merenung dengan sedih. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengungkapkan kecurigaannya kepada Chanyeol ke polisi? Akankah polisi membantunya?

Tetapi menilik sikap Chanyeol yang begitu tenang itu, Baekhyun jadi berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tentu sudah menyiapkan segalanya,

Lelaki itu sangat pandai, jadi dia pasti bisa mengatur agar dia tidak ketahuan sebagai dalang kebakaran itu. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu polisi, karena dia pasti akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, seorang istri yang menuduh suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

Polisi itu sudah pulang setelah mengumpulkan data-data. Tidak banyak yang mereka tanyakan karena memang Baekhyun sudah tidak meninggali rumah itu setelah mereka menikah.

Setelah mengantar kepergian polisi itu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar,

"Kau boleh membangun rumah kaca di sini."

Baekhyun tertegun, tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, dia menatap mata Chanyeol, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol sedang bercanda dengan kejam padanya, tetapi mata Chanyeol tampak tulus menatapnya,

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya ulang, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Chanyeol tidak bercanda.

Chanyeol berdehem seolah-olah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sangat sulit baginya,

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi tanaman-tanamanmu, dan kehilangannya pasti akan membuatmu terpukul, aku tidak mau kau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan akan mempengaruhi kondisimu, dan juga bayimu. Besok aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk membangun rumah kaca di taman belakang untukmu. Taman belakang cukup luas untuk sebuah rumah kaca. Setelah rumah kaca itu selesai dibangun, kau bisa mengisinya dengan berbagai varietas tanaman kesukaanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam dan menemukan keseriusan di sana, lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda rupanya, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku." Baekhyun bergumam lemah meskipun perkataan Chanyeol membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, senyum lembut pertamanya setelah entah kapan, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, karena setelah pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku tidak repot kok." Lelaki itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Keesokan harinya ketika Chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di taman memandangi keindahannya dan kemudian tanpa sengaja mengingat lagi akan rumah kacanya yang hangus, membuatnya merasa sedih, beberapa pekerja tiba-tiba datang, mereka bekerja dengan cepat dan sangat berpengalaman, sehingga ketika tengah hari Baekhyun mengintip lagi, seluruh pondasi dan konstruksi rangka rumah kaca itu sudah jadi.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar, karena rumah kaca itu, dilihat dari rangkanya, jauh lebih besar daripada rumah kaca miliknya yang sudah hangus itu, tentu saja mengingat area taman belakang Chanyeol berkali-kali lebih luas dari area kebun di rumahnya yang terbatas.

Baekhyun membayangkan dia akan mengisi rumah kaca itu dengan berbagai varietas yang unik, membangun lagi keindahan tanaman dan koleksi bunganya yang hilang, memulai lagi sedikit demi sedikit...

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menyadari sesuatu... kalau itu benar terjadi, berarti dia harus tinggal lama di rumah Chanyeol, rumah kaca ini seolah menjadi pengikatnya dengan Chanyeol.

Apakah itu memang yang direncanakan oleh Chanyeol? Karena itukah lelaki itu membakar rumah kacanya? Supaya dia bisa mengikat Baekhyun dengan rumah kaca barunya? Supaya Baekhyun tidak bisa pergi lagi dari rumah ini?

Jadi itu semua bukan karena kebaikan hati Chanyeol atau karena lelaki itu mencemaskannya?

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut kembali dengan pedih, entah sejak berapa lama, dia mengharapkan Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu karena lelaki itu benar-benar mempedulikannya, bukan karena ada rencana keji di baliknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengunjungi Kyungsoo lagi hari itu karena kepala pelayannya menelepon dan mengatakan Kyungsoo mengamuk, tidak mau makan dan tidak mau meminum obatnya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa cemas dan dengan bergegas dia mengunjungi rumah tempat Kyungsoo berada.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengernyit, kamar itu berantakan dengan segala barang berhamburan di lantai dan di mana saja, bahkan selimut dan bed cover ranjang juga tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, spreipun kondisinya sama menyedihkannya, seluruh sisinya sudah terlepas dari ranjang, menyisakan bagian kecil di tengah ranjang yang belum lepas, bagian kecil itu sekarang sedang ditiduri oleh Kyungsoo yang meringkuk dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo, mengelus rambut adik kembarnya dengan pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak mengejutkan adiknya.

Kyungsoo sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol karena perempuan itu menangis semakin keras.

"Sayang... kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis terus dan tidak mau makan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan cemas. Tetapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyungsoo, perempuan itu makin meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat perasaan Chanyeol semakin perih.

Chanyeol menatap adiknya dengan perasaan sedih. Melihat kondisi Kyungsoo ini membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi sekarang, ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyayangi Baekhyun dan tidak mencoba menahan perasaannya lagi kepada isterinya itu, Chanyeol merasa seperti menjadi pengkhianat paling buruk di dunia.

"Bakar... bakar habis. Dia bilang bakar sampai habis.." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bergumam dengan setengah mengigau.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun kaget. Apa kata Kyungsoo tadi? Bakar?

Chanyeol mencoba menunggu dan berharap Kyungsoo mengulang kata-katanya, tetapi adiknya itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa kata.

Kenapa Kyungsoo mengatakan tentang pembakaran tepat setelah kejadian rumah dan rumah kaca Baekhyun terbakar? Apakah ini berhubungan? Ataukah hanya kebetulan?

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya, otaknya berpikir keras... tetapi seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui tentang kebakaran itu, pegawainya menjaganya dengan begitu ketat sehingga menjaga Kyungsoo dari semua informasi dari luar. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang ini semua hanya kebetulan...mungkin tadi tidak sengaja Kyungsoo melihat api dan berkomentar tentang pembakaran.

Tetapi perasaan itu tetap ada, perasaan tergelitik di bagian belakangnya, yang biasanya merupakan firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

HAYOLOOOOHHH! Siapa yang bakar rumah kacanya Baekhyun kira-kiraa? Ha Ha Ha

 _By the way_ , jangan lupa vote EXO ya buat MAMA 2015! Leet's make our boys win again as usual! Let's prove that EXO-L and EXO are one!;D

JGN LUPA YAAA! Bikin akun yang banyak, pake facebook, twitter juga bisa!;))

 **[Thankyou fannyeunrim, chankybaek, dear deer lulu, chadijahaq, fvirliani, Gigi Onta, SyiSehun, Dandelion99, mallakim, XiaoRey61, ChanHunBaek, JungKimCaca, 90Rahmayani, Light-B, ay, misslah, VampireDPS, Ranhu, Blacjims, yousee, bunnybanana, vietrona chan for the review!;)]**

 _Keep_ Review yaaa!;D

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	10. Chapter 9

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 _ **"Rahasia gelap yang paling menakutkan adalah kebencian yang disembunyikan di balik senyuman penuh cinta."**_

* * *

"Dia membangun rumah kaca untukmu?" reaksi pertama Jongin ketika Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah terkejut luar biasa, "Benarkah itu Baekhyun ?"

"Sekarang rumah kaca itu sudah jadi, dan dia menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku membeli beberapa varietas unik untuk mengisi rumah kaca itu." Baekhyun menahan napas ketika matanya melirik ke keindahan rumah kaca yang sekarang berdiri dengan tegak dan mewah, memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga membuatnya berkilauan.

Jongin tampak termenung di seberang sana, "Kau yakin bahwa Chanyeol melakukannya dengan tulus tanpa ada maksud apapun di baliknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun sendiri merasa ragu, tetapi sejauh ini, Chanyeol benar-benar bersikap baik kepadanya. Lelaki itu menjaganya, selalu menanyakan kondisinya, dan tidak ada lagi kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan hati. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol serius dengan perkataannya bahwa karena kehadiran calon bayi mereka, dia akan merubah sikap.

Meski sikapnya tidak kembali ke sikap penuh cinta yang ditunjukkannya sebelum menikahi Baekhyun, setidaknya Chanyeol sudah menghargai Baekhyun dan bersikap baik kepadanya.

"Kau sudah tidak mencurigainya membakar rumah kacamu ya?" Jongin bergumam, memecah lamunan Baekhyun.

Apakah dia mencurigai Chanyeol? Baekhyun berpikir, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ah, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jongin." Baekhyun menjawab jujur, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Di seberang sana Jongin mendesah keras, "Jangan jatuh lagi ke dalam tipuannya, Baekhyun. Dia sudah pernah menipumu satu kali, jangan sampai dia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya."

.

.

.

Lelaki itu membawa mobilnya memasuki pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu. Petugas keamanan membiarkannya karena lelaki itu memang biasa datang untuk mengantarkan tanaman dan memperbarui varietas tanaman dan bunga-bungaan di rumah mereka.

Setelah memeriksa taman belakang dan mencatat apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki, lelaki itu melangkah ke teras yang sudah sangat di kenalnya, di teras itulah biasanya Kyungsoo duduk dan memandang taman dengan tatapan matanya yang hampa, begitu cantik, namun sekaligus begitu rapuh.

Lelaki itu berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan sekuntum bunga lily yang harum ke genggaman tangannya. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut, menyentuh pipi lelaki itu,

"Jongin..." bisiknya penuh kasih sayang yang nyata.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah empat bulan, dan dia menjalani harinya dengan lebih baik. Sejak kehamilannya, hidupnya menjadi lebih mudah, karena Chanyeol semakin lama semakin bersikap baik kepadanya.

Lelaki itu sudah tidak menyekapnya di rumah dan mengawasinya ketika berpergian, sepertinya hari-hari Baekhyun sebagai tawanan sudah berakhir. Chanyeol juga melakukan apa yang dijanjikannya, dia mengantar Baekhyun dengan sabar berburu varietas tanamannya, memenuhi rumah kaca barunya sedikit demi sedikit sehingga makin lama makin penuh dan sempurna, Bahkan lebih lengkap dan lebih indah daripada rumah kacanya yang lama.

Sekarang mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah kaca, seharian ini Baekhyun mengatur pot-pot kecil tanaman di susunan rak, dengan Chanyeol mengawasinya. Lelaki itu baru pulang kerja dan menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam rumah kaca. Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol selalu pulang kerja lebih awal, dan menghabiskan sorenya bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang menyusun potnya di rak yang tinggi dan agak terhuyung ke belakang ketika tubuhnya membentur dada keras Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya,

"Hati-hati." Chanyeol berbisik lembut di belakangnya. Membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan gugup, menyadari Chanyeol sangat dekat dengannya, Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi Chanyeol memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut, lelaki itu menatapnya dalam, sejenak tampak sulit berkata-kata, dia kemudian berdehem. "Lain kali kalau ingin memasang sesuatu di tempat yang tinggi minta tolonglah kepadaku, atau kepada pelayan di rumah ini, jangan melakukannya sendiri, ingat, kau sedang hamil."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah entah kenapa mendengar nasehat Chanyeol. Dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Chanyeol, matanya melembut mengamati Baekhyun dan makin lembut ketika melihat perut Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menonjol,

"Perutmu sudah semakin besar ya."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat perutnya, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Ya... dan akan semakin besar."

Chanyeol tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di perut Baekhyun, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan takjub, "Dan terasa keras."

Senyum Baekhyun makin melebar, "Memangnya kau pikir perutku akan seperti apa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai bingung, "Aku tidak tahu, kupikir akan lembek dan lembut." Jemarinya mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun, "Ternyata cukup keras untuk melindungi bayinya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan jemarinya menyentuh perutnya. Tetapi kemudian jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menggenggamnya.

Baekhyun tertegun dan menatap mata Chanyeol, lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian tanpa di sangka-sangkanya, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu." Bisiknya serak, lalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Baekhyun untuk berkata-kata, lelaki itu memeluknya erat-erat.

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan rumah kaca yang penuh nuansa harum dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring miring di ranjangnya dan memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir yang tadi sore dicium lembut oleh Chanyeol tanpa disangka-sangkanya.

Kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya?

Chanyeol bersikap lembut kepadanya, penuh kasih sayang, bahkan sekarang lelaki itu sudah bisa tertawa bersamanya, sikapnya berubah makin lama... dan semakin mirip dengan Chanyeol yang itu, Chanyeol yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar telah berubah menjadi Chanyeolnya yang dulu? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk pernikahan mereka dan untuk masa depan mereka bersama bayi ini?

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, kalau iya, berarti anak ini memang ada untuk mempersatukan kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, ketika Chanyeol berangkat bekerja, seperti biasanya Baekhyun menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah kacanya dan merawat berbagai tanamannya, ketika dia sedang menggunting daun dari tanaman yang dia kembangkan sebagai bonsai, memberi kesempatan agar batangnya bisa tumbuh besar, ponselnya berbunyi.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah ponselnya dan mengernyit, itu nama Jongin... Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa makin lama dia makin jarang berhubungan dengan Jongin, apalagi sejak rumah kacanya hangus terbakar dan sikap Chanyeol semakin baik kepadanya.

Dia masih sempat berhubungan intens dengan Jongin ketika mengurus asuransi untuk rumah kacanya yang terbakar karena hal itu menyangkut bisnis mereka berdua. Jongin masih menjalankan usaha tanaman hias dan bunga mereka, tetapi sekarang sebagian besar dia menerima pasokan dari luar.

Lalu kemudian, seiring berlalunya waktu, ketika Baekhyun mulai sibuk dengan rumah kaca barunya dan Jongin sibuk membangun bisnisnya kembali, mereka makin jarang berhubungan, telepon merekapun semakin jarang, biasanya mereka selalu bercakap-cakap setiap malam, kemudian berkurang menjadi tiga hari sekali, dan pada akhirnya, seminggu sekali.

Dan sekarang ketika menatap ponselnya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak bercakap-cakap dengan Jongin, jadi kalau Jongin meneleponnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Halo Jongin?" Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya dan bergumam dengan ceria, berada di dalam rumah kaca memang membuat hatinya selalu ceria.

"Tampaknya kau baik-baik saja," suara Jongin di sana terdengar penuh senyum, "Syukurlah."

Ada sesuatu di dalam nada suara Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa Jongin?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian Jongin menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika membayangkan tentang Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang semakin baik dan semakin lembut kepadanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Chanyeol memperlakukanku dengan baik dan lembut Jongin, kurasa kami bisa memperbaiki perkawinan ini."

Jongin mendesah di seberang sana, "Aku minta maaf kalau harus memberitahumu hal ini dan mengecewakanmu."

"Ada apa Jongin?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa cemas ketika mendengar nada serius di dalam kata-kata Jongin,

"Ini tentang Chanyeol, aku mendapatkan informasi dari pemasok tanaman baruku. Dia mempunyai langganan menghias bunga untuk sebuah rumah mewah di pinggiran kota dan melimpahkan pelanggannya itu untukku. Aku ke sana Baekhyun, dan barulah aku mengetahui bahwa rumah itu adalah atas nama Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Baekhyun tertegun, Chanyeol punya rumah di pinggiran kota? Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengarnya, tetapi... bukankah wajar orang sekaya Chanyeol memiliki rumah banyak?

"Ya Baekhyun, dan bukan masalah rumahnya yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu. Ini tentang penghuni rumahnya."

Penghuni rumahnya? Rumah Chanyeol di pinggiran kota ada penghuninya? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdenyut oleh firasat buruk,

"Penghuninya seorang perempuan muda bernama Kyungsoo." Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Untuk apa Chanyeol memelihara perempuan muda di rumah pinggiran kota dan disembunyikan darimu, Baekhyun? Aku ... maafkan aku, tetapi aku berpikir bahwa perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu adalah simpanan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terperangah, dunia seolah berguncang dan berputar keras seketika di sekelilingnya, membuatnya limbung dan harus berpegangan pada salah satu rak besi di sebelahnya.

Apa? Chanyeol memiliki perempuan simpanan yang disembunyikannya di sebuah rumah rahasia? Benarkah itu? Baekhyun ingin tidak mempercayai info itu, tetapi info ini berasal dari Jongin dan Jongin tidak mungkin membohonginya.

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat tentang kunjungan eomma Chanyeol waktu itu, eomma Chanyeol sepertinya sempat menanyakan apakah Chanyeol pernah mengenalkannya dengan Kyungsoo, atau sesuatu seperti itu. Ingatannya samar, tetapi dia merasa nama Kyungsoo familiar ketika Jongin mengucapkannya, dan dia yakin itu berasal dari eomma Chanyeol. Dan dia juga ingat betapa eomma Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tampak gugup ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo.

Napas Baekhyun terasa sesak oleh air mata. Teganya Chanyeol kepadanya!

"Apakah kau bisa mencuri waktu untuk menemuiku, Baekhyun? Kalau bisa mungkin aku bisa lebih enak menjelaskan semua informasi yang kuperoleh kepadamu."

Baekhyun tercenung, masih bingung, tetapi kemudian dia mengambil keputusan. Dia harus bisa mengetahui kebenaran tentang perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui posisi dirinya di dalam kehidupan perkawinannya bersama Chanyeol.

Apa maksud Chanyeol dengan perkawinan ini? Apa pula maksud Chanyeol ketika dia berubah sikap menjadi begitu baik dan perhatian kepadanya? Membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja masih ada harapan untuk pernikahan mereka?

"Aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menemuimu, Jongin." Gumam Baekhyun akhirnya, menyadari bahwa Jongin masih menunggu jawabannya di sana.

"Bagus. Kabari aku secepatnya. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan masalah ini terus berlarut-larut, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih merenung dengan hati pilu ketika mendengar suara mobil Chanyeol diparkir di depan. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering pulang cepat, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Itu dimulai sejak dia hamil, sedangkan pada masa-masa sebelumnya, Baekhyun masih ingat ketika Chanyeol sering pulang larut, bahkan tidak pulang. Apakah waktu itu Chanyeol menginap bersama Kyungsoo di rumahnya yang lain?

Air mata merembes di matanya. Dia masih bisa menoleransi seluruh kekasaran sikap Chanyeol kepadanya, apapun itu, dia masih bisa menerima, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, cintanya kepada Chanyeol begitu besar dan tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja dengan sikap kasarnya. Tetapi... kalau menyangkut perempuan kedua, Baekhyun tidak bisa terima. Bukan karena kecemburuan, tetapi lebih karena dia berpikir bahwa ketika Chanyeol sudah membagi cintanya maka sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa cinta sejati tidak bisa dibagi, cinta sejati selalu utuh, satu dan hanya ditujukan untuk satu belahan jiwa.

Dan kalau perempuan bernama Kyungsoo ini benar-benar kekasih atau simpanan Chanyeol... maka Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi, jauh dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Selamanya dan mengubur semua harapannya untuk memperbaiki kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol memasuki teras dan mengangkat alis ketika melihat Baekhyun, dia tersenyum lembut, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali muncul di bibirnya,

"Hai." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di depannya, "Tidak di rumah kaca?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap cemas,

"Kenapa? Kau sakit Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, dan hal itu membuat hati Baekhyun terasa sakit. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu baik sekarang kepadanya? Kenapa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berharap bahwa mungkin masih ada cinta di antara mereka? Hal itu membuat semuanya terasa sulit bagi Baekhyun.

"Siapakah Kyungsoo itu?" Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya, mengawasi Chanyeol dalam-dalam dan melihat bahwa Chanyeol terperanjat.

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan kaget, dan ketika kemudian dia berkata, suaranya tercekat di tenggorkan,

"Darimana kau tahu tentang dia?" tanyanya tajam.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Tidak penting darimana aku tahu tentang Kyungsoo. Yang aku tahu, kau punya sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh seorang perempuan bernama Kyungsoo, siapakah dia, Chanyeol? Apakah dia ... apakah dia perempuan lain? Perempuan lain dalam pernikahan kita?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada perempuan lain." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya lalu menyadari bahwa kata-katanya salah. Kyungsoo memang adik kembarnya, bukan kekasihnya, tetapi bisa dibilang bahwa Kyungsoo adalah perempuan lain dalam pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, dan akan selalu menjadi perempuan lain.

Baekhyun sendiri mengawasi perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang menentang kata-katanya sendiri, membuat air mata turun dari sudut matanya,

"Aku berusaha menahan diri biarpun kau memperlakukanku dengan buruk, juga membenciku dengan alasan yang aku tidak tahu." Diusapnya air matanya dengan sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa tahan kalau kau memiliki perempuan lain, Chanyeol. Bagiku itu adalah tindakan paling kejam yang pernah kau lakukan atas pernikahan ini. Aku menyerah atasmu Chanyeol, aku tidak sanggup lagi." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari cepat, dan tidak peduli akan suara Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Cukup sudah! Pernikahan ini sudah berakhir!

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengunci pintunya dan mencoba menulikan telinganya dari Chanyeol yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil namanya, membujuknya untuk berbicara dengannya. Di tutupnya kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Mengeraskan hati. Sampai lama kemudian, dia membuka bantalnya dan menyadari suasana sudah hening. Chanyeol rupanya sudah menyerah untuk mengajaknya Baekhyun menunggu sampai suasana benar-benar hening dan dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu dia menelepon Jongin,

"Aku akan mencoba keluar besok pagi setelah Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor dan menemuimu." Gumam Baekhyun setengah berbisik di telepon.

Jongin tampak puas di seberang sana,"Bagus aku akan menunggumu." Jawabnya.

Lama kemudian, Baekhyun berbaring dengan mata nyalang menatap ke kegelapan, menahankan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol terbangun, mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Dia tertegun di depan kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Dia ada meeting penting hari ini yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin menunggu di sini, menunggu pintu Baekhyun terbuka dan kemudian dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya.

Tidak ada perempuan lain, dalam arti kisah asmara. Chanyeol memang menyayangi adiknya, dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena kondisi Kyungsoo yang begitu menyedihkan sekarang, tetapi bahkan dengan perasaannya itu, Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencintai Baekhyun.

Ya. Dia mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya, jauh di masa lalu, bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Cintanya kepada Baekhyun membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghilangkan seluruh dendamnya, dan menjaga Baekhyun. Memutuskan untuk memohon ampun kepada Kyungsoo karena dia tidak bisa menyakiti Baekhyun lagi, karena dia sudah mengkhianati adiknya demi Baekhyun, persis seperti yang dilakukan ayah mereka.

Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menghela napas panjang, ditahannya keinginan untuk menggedor pintu kamar itu. Baekhyun mungkin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, sementara itu dia akan ke kantor, menjalani meeting pentingnya sekaligus mencari tahu darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi tentang Kyungsoo.

Ada seseorang yang mengkhianatinya dengan memberikan informasi tentang Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi siapa? Seluruh pegawainya di rumah Kyungsoo adalah pegawai kepercayaannya yang sudah tahu bahwa menjaga kerahasiaan tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo sangatlah penting. Kenapa informasi tentang Kyungsoo bisa bocor ke telinga Baekhyun?

Chanyeol harus membereskan semuanya dulu, mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan itu. Setelah itu dia akan menemui Baekhyun, berharap perempuan itu sudah bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan bisa mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan, pengungkapan seluruh rahasia yang akan diungkapkan oleh Chanyeol. Dan semoga setelah Baekhyun mendengarkan semuanya, dia akan mengerti.

.

.

.

Segera setelah mobil Chanyeol keluar rumah, Baekhyun menelepon Jongin,

"Chanyeol sudah pergi, aku akan keluar dengan supir pribadi dengan alasan membeli beberapa varietas tanaman untuk rumah kaca, kau bisa menemuiku di garden cafe."

"Oke. Hati-hati Baekhyun," Jongin bergumam singkat lalu menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membeli beberapa varietas tanaman, lalu meminta diantarkan ke garden cafe,

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sebentar, aku mungkin akan duduk-duduk lama di cafe ini, sementara itu kau bisa pergi beristirahat dan makan siang." Baekhyun bergumam, berharap supir itu akan menerima sarannya.

Supir itu tercenung. Dulu di awal-awal pernikahan Tuan Chanyeol dengan nyonya Baekhyun, tuan Chanyeol dengan keras mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengawasi dan mengikuti kemanapun nyonya Baekhyun pergi. Tetapi sejak kehamilan nyonya Baekhyun, tuan Chanyeol benar-benar melonggarkan peraturan yang dibuatnya, bahkan tuan Chanyeol pernah berpesan agar dia membiarkan nona Baekhyun bersantai, menikmati waktunya sendirian. Satu-satunya pesan tuan Chanyeol adalah bahwa dia harus melaporkannya kepada tuan Chanyeol kalau-kalau Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin. Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda tuan Jongin di sini, dia mungkin hanya akan berkeliling sebentar dan kemudian kembali mengawasi nyonya Baekhyun di cafe ini,

"Baiklah nyonya, saya akan meninggalkan nyonya sebentar untuk bersantai, mohon telepon saja jika nyonya sudah membutuhkan saya. Saya akan berada di sekitar-sekitar sini." Gumamnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu melangkah memasuki cafe itu.

Joonmyeon yang tengah berdiri di sana langsung menyambutnya,

"Wah ... lama sekali anda tidak datang kemari." Matanya melirik ke arah perut Baekhyun yang sedikit membuncit, kemudian senyumnya melebar, "Dan sepertinya anda datang membawa kabar bahagia."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengusap perutnya dengan senang, "Ya... kabar bahagia karena sekarang ada si kecil di perutku." Disingkirkannya kepedihan yang mengusik, membisikkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan berakhir karena keberadaan perempuan lain bernama Kyungsoo itu. "Kupikir secangkir teh hijau di siang hari tidak akan mengganggu kehamilanku bukan?"

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Kalau hanya secangkir dan tidak diminum setiap hari, kurasa itu tidak akan berbahaya, saya akan siapkan teh hijau kesukaan anda beserta kue pastri sebagai pendamping." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun duduk dan menunggu, dia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Jongin, dan Jongin bilang akan datang dalam hitungan menit, dan rupanya itu memang benar, kurang dari lima menit kemudian lelaki itu datang, tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun dan duduk di depannya,

"Hai Baekhyun." Matanya melirik ke arah perut Baekhyun yang buncit, "Kau tampak sehat dan bahagia, apakah karena Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, "Kebaikan yang ternyata semu." Dia mendesah dengan sedih, "Apakah benar yang kau katakan, Jongin? Tentang wanita lain itu? Seorang perempuan yang tinggal di rumah Chanyeol di pinggiran kota dan ditemui Chanyeol diam-diam?"

"Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol ya." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, "Maafkan aku memberikan informasi ini kepadamu, tetapi kupikir kau harus tahu bukan? Daripada nanti kau tahu belakangan saat semua sudah terlambat?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Jongin." Bisiknya lemah, "Aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Chanyeol, sesuatu yang salah... sesuatu yang tersembunyi jauh... tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sesuatu itu adalah keberadaan perempuan lain yang dirahasiakan dariku." Baekhyun menyusut air matanya, "Aku... padahal aku sudah berharap bahwa kami berdua bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan baik..."

Jongin menggenggam jemari Baekhyun lembut, "Aku yakin perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu adalah simpanan Chanyeol... aku mengobrol dengan pelayan rumah itu ketika aku memasok bunga-bunga dan tanaman untuk taman di sana, katanya Chanyeol sering mengunjungi nona Kyungsoo siang-siang, bahkan sering menginap di malam-malam sepulang dia kerja... dan aku mencocokkan tanggal... beberapa saat sebelum kau menikah dengan Chanyeol, dia masih tinggal bersama perempuan bernama Kyungsoo di rumah itu ... kemudian Chanyeol membeli rumah baru, yang ditempatinya bersamamu. Chanyeol membohongimu sejak awal Baekhyun, dia mengejar dan mendekatimu padahal waktu itu dia menjalin hubungan dan tinggal bersama Kyungsoo ..."

Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak. Pernikahannya benar-benar sudah berakhir. Dia masih ingat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada perempuan lain dalam pernikahan mereka.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun tajam, mengamati kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun, "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah itu."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan terkejut, "Apa?"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah itu, rumah Chanyeol tempat perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu tinggal. "

"Aku tidak ingin menemui perempuan Kyungsoo itu." Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menemui Kyungsoo? Hatinya pasti akan hancur lebur ketika bertatapan dengan perempuan dimana Chanyeol membagi cintanya.

"Kau harus menemui perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu dan menjelaskan semuanya, kalian bisa bercakap-cakap. Mungkin kau jadi bisa menyibak rahasia apa yang disimpan oleh Chanyeol selama ini. Apakah kau tidak ingin tahu?"

Baekhyun ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa pada awalnya Chanyeol mengejarnya dan melamarnya, lalu berubah sikap menjadi begitu jahat... dan kemudian setelah dia hamil, lelaki itu berubah sikap menjadi lembut kembali, seperti Chanyeol-nya yang dulu... seakan lelaki itu ingin memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semuanya dari awal...

.

.

.

Ketika Joonmyeon datang mengantarkan teh hijau dan kudapan pesanan Baekhyun, dia termenung. Uang pembayaran sudah diletakkan di meja itu, tetapi tidak ada Baekhyun di sana, kursinya kosong, seolah perempuan itu tidak pernah duduk di sana.

Tadi dia sempat melihat Jongin, rekan bisnis Baekhyun di usaha bunga dan pertamanan itu menghampiri, tetapi kemudian dia sibuk di lantai atas dan ketika kembali, meja itu sudah kosong. Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja. Apakah Baekhyun sedang sangat terburu-buru?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menelepon ibunya dan memintanya datang ke kantor, dan karena ibunya sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ, dia bisa menemui mengamati ibunya yang cantik dan tampak elegan, tentu saja. Kalau tidak bisa tampil cantik, akan sia-sia ibunya merawat diri seperti itu.

"Salah seorang pegawaiku mengatakan bahwa eomma sempat mengunjungi Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Irene mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu sejak lama, kenapa kau baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

"Dulu aku tidak berpikir hal itu penting." Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Irene, "Apakah eomma menemui atau berhubungan dengan Baekhyun sesudahnya, akhir-akhir ini?"

Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Aku tidak melakukannya... aku memang berniat ingin menghubungi Baekhyun di waktu-waktu dekat ini... tetapi belum punya waktu, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Tatapan Chanyeol masih sama tajamnya, "Apakah eomma memberitahu tentang Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun?"

Irene tampak terperanjat, "Tidak.. aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya." Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tetapi aku sempat tidak sengaja menyebut nama Kyungsoo dalam percakapan kami di kunjungan pertama."

"Eomma menyebut nama Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku pikir Baekhyun mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo, aku bertanya apakah kau sudah mengenalkannya kepada Kyungsoo, tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi bingungnya, aku sadar bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo, jadi aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mulus sehingga Baekhyun tidak curiga." Kali ini Irene yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau merahasiakan tentang adikmu, Chanyeol? Apakah kau malu akan keberadaannya?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol memalingkan muka, ibunya memang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang rencana balas dendamnya, semuanya dia rahasiakan. Tetapi Chanyeol lelah menanggung rahasia, dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Dia adalah putri dari Sooyoung, aku tahu nama itu punya arti untuk eomma."

Irene terperangah, wajahnya memucat. "Maksudmu Sooyoung yang itu?" Ya. Chanyeol benar, nama Sooyoung sangat berarti baginya, Sooyoung adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintai oleh suaminya. Amat sangat cinta dan perempuan itu tidak pernah lepas dari pikiran suaminya. Hal itu sebenarnya tidak mengganggu Irene, karena dia juga tidak mencintai suaminya, pernikahan mereka adalah karena perjodohan dan Irene sendiripun memiliki kekasih sendiri... seorang kekasih yang pada akhirnya menanamkan benih di tubuhnya... membuahkan anak kembar, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menikahi Baekhyun? Untuk membalas dendam demi Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Itu yang ingin kulakukan pada awalnya, keberadaan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menderita, karena ayah sama sekali tidak pernah menoleh kepadanya dan hanya terpusat kepada Baekhyun. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo menderita dan menghancurkannya hingga kondisinya seperti itu."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Baekhyun." Irene tampak sedih. "Aku menduga, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang test DNA itu, yang menyatakan bahwa kalian bukanlah anak kandung ayah kalian." Irene menghela napas panjang, "Kami berdua menikah bukan atas nama cinta, itu bisa dikatakan perkawinan bisnis keluarga kami, kami sama-sama tidak bisa lepas dari cinta masa lalu kami, terutama aku... hubunganku dengan kekasihku sudah jauh dan aku mengandung kalian, semula aku tidak mengaku kepada ayah kalian, karena kupkir aku tidak akan ketahuan, apalagi usia kandunganku pas dengan usia perkawinanku. Tetapi ternyata setelah kalian lahir, ayah kalian menyimpan rasa curiga yang ditahannya. Karena dari garis keluarga kami, tidak pernah ada anak kembar. Kau pasti tahu kalau kembar alami itu diturunkan secara genetika... dan itu berasal dari ayah kandungmu. Diam-diam ayahmu melakukan test DNA dan mengetahui bahwa dia bukan ayah kandung kalian, dia marah besar, menganggapku tidak menghormati perkawinan ini, sementara dari sisi dirinya, dia rela meninggalkan Sooyoung kekasih yang sangat dicintainya demi menghormati perkawinannya denganku. Aku sangat menyesal, kau tahu, apalagi kemudian ayah kandung kalian ternyata lelaki brengsek yang hanya memanfaatkan tubuh dan uangku. Aku berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, karena toh kami tidak bisa bercerai, ayahmu seorang pejabat yang cukup terkenal dan perceraian bisa merusak reputasinya... Sayangnya ayahmu kemudian melampiaskan kekecewaannya kepada kalian berdua, dia tidak bisa menutupi kebenciannya kepada kalian berdua." Irene menghela napas, "Pada akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Sooyoung dan menjalin hubungan singkat yang membuahkan Baekhyun, aku mengetahui itu semua tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... tetapi Sooyoung kemudian meninggalkan ayahmu dan memilih memulai hidup dengan lelaki lain yang bisa menerimanya bersama Baekhyun, membuat ayahmu menderita karena patah hati. Ayahmu tidak pernah bisa membuka hatinya untukku... dia hanya mencintai Sooyoung sampai mati."

Chanyeol termenung mendengarkan penjelasan Irene, baru kali ini dia punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan semua kepada Irene dan mendengarkan kisah dari sisi ibunya. Selama ini ibunya lebih sering berada di luar negeri dari pada di rumah. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah menyelidiki keberadaan ayah kandungnya, dan menemukan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal.

"Kyungsoo... dia terlalu memuja ayahmu entah kenapa padahal ayahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perhatian kepadanya..dan hal itu mengganggu ayahmu, kami pernah membawa Kyungsoo ke psikiater di waktu kecil dan kata psikiater dia mungkin menderita "oedipus complex" atau karena dalam kasus Kyungsoo dia terlalu memuja ayahnya, maka psikiater menyebutnya "father complex"

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol tentu saja pernah mendengarnya, tetapi dia masih tidak yakin.

Irene menghela napas, "Kau tahu kisah _oedipus_ dalam mitologi? Dia jatuh cinta kepada ibunya sendiri... kasus hampir sama terjadi kepada Kyungsoo, dia menderita gangguan psikologi sehingga memuja dan terobsesi kepada ayahnya..."

"Kyungsoo tidak mungkin sakit jiwa!" Chanyeol menyangkal dengan keras, "Dia memuja ayah karena ayah sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikannya, dia hanya seorang anak yang haus kasih sayang orang tua!"

Irene mengusap lengannya dengan lelah, "Tetapi itu yang dikatakan psikiaternya... dan memang itu semua juga karena kesalahan ayahmu, perlakuan buruk ayahmu kepada Kyungsoo membuatnya tertekan dan pada akhirnya menumbuhkan penyimpangan pemikiran seperti itu... kami sudah berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan terapi-terapi.. tetapi tetap tidak berhasil." Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih, "Apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo, itu bukan hanya kesalahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa menimpakan semua ini kepada Baekhyun. Dia hanya seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengernyit dengan pedih. Selama ini dia menimpakan semua kesalahan kepada Baekhyun. Dan hal itu lebih untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri karena dia sendiri menyimpan rasa bersalahnya... Kyungsoo waktu itu bunuh diri karena dia berkata kepada Kyungsoo, bahwa sampai matipun Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta memang Kyungsoo menderita ' _father complex_ ' Hal itu pasti akan membuatnya terguncang luar biasa. Karena cinta dari sang ayah adalah pusat hidup sang penderita. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo bisa senekad itu melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.

Tetapi siapa yang mengatakan kepada Baekhyun informasi tentang Kyungsoo? Apalagi informasi itu sangat spesifik... Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan untuknya, karena jelas-jelas ibunya tidak memberikan informasi kepada Baekhyun.

Jadi siapa?

"Aku dengar peristiwa kebakaran itu...aku membacanya di berita, pertama kali aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah rumah kaca milik Baekhyun... tetapi kemudian namanya tertulis di berita..."

"Ya, itu rumah kaca milik Baekhyun, dia menjalankan bisnisnya dengan seorang temannya, tetangganya."

"Ah ya. Jongin pria yang baik dan ramah."

Chanyeol langsung tersentak dari duduknya,

"Eomma mengenal Jongin?"

"Tentu saja. Lho memangnya kau tidak kenal? Jongin kan pengurus taman untuk rumahmu yang ditempati oleh Kyungsoo, eomma beberapa kali bertemu dengannya ketika menengok Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menatap ibunya dengan kaget. Jongin mengetahui tentang rumahnya dan Kyungsoo? Dia pasti mengetahui tentang Chanyeol juga bukan? Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Sementara itu Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Jongin menangani taman rumahnya... selama ini para asistennya yang mengurus hal-hal seperti itu seperti perawatan dan pemeliharaan rumahnya...

Chanyeol hendak meraih teleponnya dan menanyakan perihal Jongin kepada salah seorang asistennya, ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Halo?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengetahui bahwa supirnya yang menelepon. Dia menugaskan supirnya untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Baekhyun ketika keluar rumah, dan selama ini supirnya tidak pernah menelepon.

"Saya kehilangan nyonya Baekhyun, Tuan Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Chanyeol hampir berteriak mendengar kata-kata supirnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Supirnya itu tampak gugup, "Nyonya Baekhyun meminta saya meninggalkannya di sebuah cafe dan saya pergi untuk makan siang. Ketika saya kembali nona Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Kata pelayan cafe dia pergi dengan Jongin..."

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jongin?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Jongin yang sedang menyetir dengan cemas, dia mengawasi Jongin daritadi dan lelaki itu tampak tegang, tak ada senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa.

Jongin menoleh menatap Baekhyun, tatapannya tampak nyalang, "Aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun." Lelaki itu tersenyum, tetapi lebih tampak sebagai seringai.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa agak cemas, apakah Jongin baik-baik saja? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak berbeda?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

BABAM! Hahaha;( udah ada titik terang yaaa;3 Chanyeolnya udah baik... Baekhyun diajak ketemu Kyungsoo .-. dan Jongin... Yagitu deh._. Awalnya aku mau pake Sehun buat jadi Jongin sekarang, soalnya aku juga suka Sebaek wkwk tapi begitu baca ceritanya... Em... aku gatega jahatin sehun._. jadi pake jongin aja wkwk...

Udah chapter 9 berarti next chapter udah END yeayyyyy! Aku tadinya mau post ff baru... Ada ff leng-chaptered punya sendiri... Ada remake novel lagi... Sama ada translate fanfic... Tapi bingung mau yang mana dulu._. Ada saran maunya gimana?

Tungguin end chapternya yaaaa! Tadinya aku mau post besok tapi gajadi ah sekarang aja._. Biar cepet beres wkwk

 **Makasih banyak ya pokoknya buat semua yang udah review love you guyzzzz!** {Aku buru-buru gasempet sebutin satu-satu wk}

 **JANGAN LUPA VOTE EXO DI MAMA YAAA!:***

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	11. Chapter 10-END

**"Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Remake Chanbaek version; Original version by Santhy Agatha**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **Married!life**

* * *

 ** _"Kejujuran adalah penjaga untuk cahaya cintamu. Kalau kau menodainya dengan berbagai rahasia tersembunyi, kau akan membunuh cahaya itu."_**

* * *

Mereka memasuki rumah besar berpagar tinggi itu. Baekhyun menatap rumah itu dan mengaguminya, bangunannya serupa bangunan kolonial belanda yang terawat dan mewah. Dan tamannya, taman depan yang menghampar luas itu sangat indah dan terawat. Baekhyun melirik Jongin, kalau memang Jongin yang bertanggung jawab merawat taman ini, dia pasti merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati karena tamannya benar-benar luar biasa indahnya.

"Ayo." Jongin setengah mendahuluinya masuk ke rumah itu. Baekhyun mengikuti dengan pelan di belakangnya, waspada. Benaknya berkecamuk. Seperti apakah perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu? Apa reaksinya ketika melihat Baekhyun? Apakah dia akan marah dan melukai Baekhyun? Ataukah dia akan sedih dan menangis seperti reaksi Baekhyun pertama kali ketika mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo? Apakah Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui tentang Baekhyun sejak lama? Atau dia sama seperti Baekhyun? Tidak mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain?

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari betapa nyamannya Jongin bergerak di rumah itu, seolah-olah lelaki itu sudah biasa menaiki tangga dan melangkah ke ujung lorong, menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya setengah terbuka.

Harusnya Baekhyun merasa ragu karena bukankah Jongin hanya ditugaskan mengurus taman di rumah ini? Kenapa dia sepertinya dengan mudahnya memasuki isi rumah, bahkan sampai menaiki tangga menuju area pribadi pemiliknya? Jongin membuka pintu dan senyumnya tampak aneh ketika menatap Baekhyun, dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu.

"Silahkan Baekhyun, temuilah Kyungsoo."

Apakah Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya? Dia mengernyit menatap Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu memasang ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan tertegun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menginjak gasnya kuat-kuat, mengumpat-umpat ketika kemacetan menghalanginya, dengan panik dia memutar balik, mencari jalan lain lewat jalur-jalur alternatif, dia harus bisa segera mencapai rumah pinggiran kotanya sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Baekhyun terluka!

Chanyeol melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi mengenai Jongin. Dan penyelidiknya mengatakan bahwa Jongin dulu sangat akrab dengan Kyungsoo sebelum kejadian percobaan bunuh diri itu.

Bahkan penyelidiknya mempunyai dugaan kuat, bahwa Jongin adalah ayah dari bayi yang sempat dikandung oleh Kyungsoo!

.

.

.

Perempuan itu duduk di sebuah kursi roda di sudut, tatapannya tampak kosong. Tetapi selain itu dia luar biasa cantiknya. Rambutnya panjang terurai dan kulitnya putih bening, dia tampak seperti seorang peri yang muncul dari negeeri khayalan, begitu halus dan rapuh...

Baekhyun memang menduga bahwa kekasih Chanyeol secantik ini, tetapi dia tidak menduga bahwa Kyungsoo duduk di kursi roda dan... buta? Menilik dari mata kosongnya, perempuan itu buta. Oh astaga, teganya Chanyeol menikahinya, menghamilinya dan mengkhianati perempuan ini?

Jongin berdiri di belakangnya, dan mengunci pintu kamar itu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Dia lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun menuju ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kedatangan Jongin yang mendekatinya langsung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Jongin," senyumnya lembut. Dan Jongin menyambut uluran tangan itu, lalu mengecup jemari yang rapuh itu dengan penuh sayang,

Sementara itu Baekhyun mengamati kejadian di depannya itu dengan terkejut. Dia memandang Kyungsoo dan Jongin berganti ganti dengan pertanyaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo? Dan kenapa bahasa tubuh mereka berdua selayaknya sepasang kekasih?

"Aku datang membawa dia untukmu, sayangku...seperti janjiku kepadamu." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan kejam, "Dia ada di depanmu, perempuan yang membunuh anak kita, yang membunuh cahaya indah di matamu..."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan bingung, tatapan Jongin yang penuh kebencian kepadanya membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya secara reflek,

"Apa maksudnya ini Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum sinis kepadanya, dia berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo dan dengan sayang meremas pundak perempuan itu, "Kasihan sekali Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa." Jongin menunduk lembut dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kita jelaskan saja kepadanya sayang?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kau adalah anak yang dilahirkan tanpa ayah... dan kau merenggut ayah Kyungsoo, membuatnya menderita."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Baekhyun merasa bingung dan tiba-tiba merasa takut, Jongin yang ada di depannya tampak aneh, dia sangat berbeda dengan Jongin yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, Jongin yang baik dan seperti kakak baginya, apa yang terjadi? Dan Jongin bilang kepada Kyungsoo 'anak kita'? bukankah Jongin seorang gay?

"Mungkin aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadamu, yang pasti aku membawamu kemari untuk membalaskan dendam Kyungsoo... dendam kami berdua... kau adalah pembunuh cahaya hidup kami, kau membunuh calon anak kami dan juga membunuh cahaya di mata Kyungsoo..." Jongin mengeluarkan pistol di tangannya dan menodongkannya kepada Baekhyun, "Aku akan membuatmu terjun dari balkon ini, dan kehilangan bayimu... sama seperti yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo..."

"Oh Tuhan! Jongin! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun mundur ketakutan karena todongan pistol itu sekaligus akan kata-kata Jongin.

Ketika dia hendak memikirkan cara menyelamatkan dirinya dan bayinya, pintu kamar itu digedor dengan kuat,

"Jongin! Apapun rencanamu, lepaskan Baekhyun! Aku membawa polisi di luar, mereka sudah mengepung rumah ini, kau tak akan bisa lolos!"

Itu suara Chanyeol, ada kecemasan dan kepanikan di dalamnya, dia menggedor- gedor pintu itu sekuat tenaganya, Jongin melirik ke arah pintu dan tersenyum sinis, menatap ke arah Kyungsoo,

"Dengarkan itu Kyungsoo, kakakmu yang pengecut dan pengkhianat... dia meninggalkanmu demi perempuan ini, sama seperti ayahmu..dia juga harus mendapatkan ganjarannya."

Baekhyun tertegun. Semua terjawab sudah. Jongin bilang bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakak Kyungsoo. Jadi Chanyeol tidak pernah menduakan dirinya, tidak pernah ada perempuan lain. Semua ini adalah manipulasi Jongin untuk membawanya ke rumah ini. Hati Baekhyun terasa nyeri memikirkan semua tuduhan-tuduhannya kepada Chanyeol.

Dia bersalah kepada Chanyeol... akankah dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol? Diliriknya pistol yang masih diacungkan oleh Jongin kepadanya, dan merasa ragu.

Sementara itu ekspresi Kyungsoo tampak berubah, dia mengenali suara Chanyeol yang sedang berteriak-teriak di luar pintu, "Chanyeol...? Oppa...?" dia tampak bingung dan menggapai-gapai, tetapi Jongin memegang tangannya dan bergumam tegas, "Kau harus kuat Kyungsoo, dia pengkhianat, dia bilang akan membalaskan dendam demi dirimu, tetapi kemudian dia jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun dan tidak bisa menahannya..."

Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya? Baekhyun merasakan rasa bersalah menghujamnya...

"Kita harus membunuh Baekhyun demi dendam anak kita, Kyungsoo..." Jongin terus bergumam untuk membunuh keraguan Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo tampak tenang dan tidak panik lagi mendengar suara gedoran Chanyeol di luar, Jongin menatap dingin ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau... melangkah ke sana."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah kepala Jongin menoleh dan tiba-tiba gemetar, Jongin menyuruhnya melangkah ke balkon.. apakah lelaki itu akan melaksanakan ancamannya untuk menyuruhnya terjun dari balkon? Setega itukah Jongin kepadanya?

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan menyuruhku terjun bukan Jongin?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin ragu dan ketakutan.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, aku bisa membalasmu dan Chanyeol... kalian berdua harus menanggung penderitaan, sama seperti yang kami tanggung..." Jongin menggerakkan pistolnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun melangkah ke arah balkon, Baekhyun melirik ke arah suara berdebum di pintu, tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan beberapa polisi mencoba mendobrak pintu, dan dia berharap semoga Chanyeol tidak terlambat.

Baekhyun melangkah ke balkon dengan jantung berdebar, dia menghela napas ketika Jongin terus menodongkan pistolnya dan menyuruhnya sampai ke pinggir. Jongin tampaknya terpusat pada Baekhyun dan tidak terpengaruh dengan suara dobrakan-dobrakan di pintu, dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum,

"Sayang kau tidak bisa melihatnya Kyungsoo, saat-saat kemenangan kita tetapi aku akan menceritakan kepadamu bagaimana Baekhyun melompat dan kehilangan bayinya, sama sepertimu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras dan pintu itu didobrak dengan kencang sampai terjatuh. Chanyeol berdiri di sana terengah-engah dengan beberapa polisi di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan isteriku, Jongin!" Chanyeol berseru dengan suara keras bercampur kecemasan, dia melangkah maju, tapi Jongin melirik ke arahnya dengan benci,

"Tahan! Kalau kau maju sedikit lagi, aku akan menembakmu!" serunya, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di balkon dengan cemas, kecemasan murni dari seorang lelaki yang mencintai. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya?

"Tembak saja aku kalau itu memuaskanmu, tetapi jangan lukai Baekhyun."

Jongin tertawa, "Tidak melukai Baekhyun? Dia adalah tujuanku selama ini. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo kau tahu? Aku mengenalnya ketika dia mencari-cari informasi tentang Baekhyun. Aku yang memeluknya ketika dia menangis sedih ketika menyadari bahwa ayahnya lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada dirinya... sementara kau sebagai kakaknya malahan sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Aku adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo...dan karena ketidakbecusanmu menjaga Kyungsoo, kau membuat kami kehilangan calon buah hati kami!", napas Jongin terengah, "Sekarang kami akan membalaskan dendam kepada kalian!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kyungsoo yang tampak bingung, dia tahu adiknya itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan sempurna dan Jongin sedang memanfaatkan kelabilannya,

"Kalau kau mau membalas dendam, balas dendamlah kepadaku... aku yang bersalah." Ditatapnya Jongin dengan tajam, "Kau bukan? Yang membakar rumah dan rumah kaca Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, jadi Jongin pelakuknya? Bukan Chanyeol?

Jongin sendiri tertawa keras mendengarkan kata-kata Chanyeol, "Ya, aku yang melakukannya, karena dari Baekhyun aku tahu bahwa kau mulai lembek, lemah dan mulai mengkhianati rencana balas dendammu... aku melakukannya supaya Baekhyun menuduhmu sebagai pelakunya." Chanyeol tampak jijik, tetapi dia lalu menatap Jongin setengah membujuk, "Lepaskan Baekhyun oke? Aku yakin bahwa Kyungsoo juga tidak menginginkan semua ini... benar kan Kyungsoo?"

Rupanya strategi Chanyeol untuk menarik Kyungsoo berhasil, perempuan itu tampak goyah lagi,

"Oppa...?"

"Aku disini sayang.." Chanyeol menjawab lembut, "Kau tidak menginginkan semua ini kan sayang? Kau tidak menginginkan pembalasan sekejam ini kan Kyungsoo?"

"Diam!" Jongin menghardik dengan marah, "Jangan coba-coba mempengaruhi Kyungsoo! Kau juga mengkhianatinya seperti yang lain! Kau tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, akulah yang paling tahu!"

"Aku kakak Kyungsoo, akulah yang bisa menjaganya!"

"Akulah penjaga sejati Kyungsoo, karena aku satu-satnya yang tidak mengkhianatinya!" Jongin menodongkan pistolya dengan mengancam ketika melihat gerakan maju Chanyeol, "Jangan maju lagi, aku akan menembakmu!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa, kalau kau menembakku polisi dibelakang akan menembakmu juga dan membunuhmu!" Chanyeol tetap menerjang maju,

Membuat Baekhyun menjerit, dan Kyungsoo tampak bingung.

Jongin sendiri tidak mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan maju dan menerjangnya, dia dengan reflek menarik pelatuknya dan menembak.

Suara tembakan keras terdengar, diiringi dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang rubuh. Para polisi di belakang langsung menembak tangan Jongin, membuat pistol itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

Baekhyun menjerit keras, begitupun Kyungsoo yang berteriak-teriak histeris.

Semua kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat setelahnya, semuanya tampak kacau balau dan membuat Baekhyun seketika itu juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, ruangan itu serba putih dan bau obat, dia meraba perutnya dan langsung terduduk dengan cemas.

Sebuah tangan kuat menahannya,

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Bayimu tidak apa-apa.."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, dan sebelah ada perban di lengannya, rupanya tembakan Jongin mengenai lengannya.

Chanyeol mengikuti tatapan Baekhyun ke lengannya dan meringis, "Tidak fatal kok, hanya menyerempet lengan..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan cemas, "Jongin? Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin tertembak tangannya juga, oleh polisi. Dia sekarang di rawat dalam penjagaan polisi. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, dia di dalam bimbingan psikiaternya."

Baekhyun memikirkan tentang ibu dan adik-adik Jongin dan tiba-tiba merasa cemas, "Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jongin?"

"Polisi sudah menginformasikannya kepada mereka, mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi."

"Mereka pasti bingung..." Baekhyun meringis sedih.

"Sama bingungnya seperti dirimu kan Baekhyun? Aku juga tidak menyangka, aku terlambat mendapatkan informasi, maafkan aku seandainya aku lebih teliti, pasti insiden ini tidak akan terjadi."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Kau tidak pernah percaya bahwa Jongin adalah seorang gay, dan kau benar."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum, "Biasanya seorang lelaki mempunyai insting tersendiri mengenai hal itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Maukah kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, kumohon? Semua ini... semua ini terlalu membingungkan untukku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi..."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan lembut, "Aku mau... berbaringlah."

Dengan segera Baekhyun mengikuti permintaan untuk berbaring, matanya masih menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, dari awal... tetapi sebelumnya kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku.."

"Mendengarkan apa?"

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Dengan sepenuh hatiku, perasaan ini muncul di luar kendaliku, aku mencintaimu begitu saja. Bahkan di saat aku sedang berusaha bersikap kasar kepadamu, jauh di dalam hatiku aku tetap mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tertegun ,menatap Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tulus. Chanyeol meremas jemari Baekhyun dan meringis sedih, "Kelakuan kasarku di awal pernikahan kita memang sangat keterlaluan... aku harap, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan ini.. kau.. setidaknya kau bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanku, memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semuanya dari awal..."

Lalu kisah itupun mengalir dari bibir Chanyeol, semua kebenaran itu, semua rahasia itu, semuanya terkuak satu demi satu, lapis demi lapis hingga menyisakan satu pengertian yang mendalam.

.

.

.

"Begitulah kisahnya." Chanyeol mengakhiri kisahnya, "Aku memang mendekatimu karena dendam tersembunyi, tetapi aku tanpa sadar sudah mencintaimu. Bayi di kandunganmu… itu menyadarkanku bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mohon Baekhyun, berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menebus semuanya, aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu, "Apakah setelah semua perlakukan jahatku itu… kau.. kau masih menyimpan setidaknya sedikit cinta untukku?"

Baekhyun tertegun, mencoba menelaah semua kisah yang diceritakan Chanyeol dengan sedalam mungkin. Semua terasa mengejutkan, kenyataan tentang ayah kandungnya, kisah cinta ibunya dan juga kisah Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan…. pantas saja Chanyeol menuduhnya bertanggung jawab, sama seperti Jongin…. ah ya Tuhan, Jongin pasti sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan calon anaknya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, sebenarnya dalam hatinya ingin sekali mempermainkan perasaan lelaki ini, berpura-pura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, mengingat betapa kejamnya kelakuan lelaki itu di awal-awal pernikahannya dulu, tetapi rupanya perasaan cintanya terlalu besar kepada Chanyeol. Cinta itu tetap ada, bahkan di masa-masa perlakukan terburuk Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Kau sangat kejam kepadaku dulu."

"Aku memang bersalah." Chanyeol meringis pedih, "Aku memang keterlaluan."

"Kata-katamu juga kasar."

"Itupun aku mengakuinya, maafkan aku Baekhyun."

"Kau membuatmu menangis setiap malam."

"Maafkan aku.." Chanyeol tampak tersiksa, "Aku tidak pernah menikmati tangisanmu, hatiku terasa pedih mendengarnya, tetapi saat itu aku tidak sadar bahwa dendam tidak ada gunanya, bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak bersalah."

"Kau menyakitiku."

"Tidak akan kulakukan lagi, aku bersumpah. Kalau kau memberiku kesempatan, aku akan berusaha sepenuh hati agar kau tidak tersakiti sedikitpun."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Chanyeol tampak cemas luar biasa, "Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku memang tersakiti sedemikian rupa tapi tidak..aku tidak apa-apa…" tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, "Tetapi aku mencintaimu Chanyeol… sepenuh hatiku, dan perasaan itu selalu ada."

"Oh Tuhan." Chanyeol menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap sudut mata Baekhyun, menyingkirkan air matanya, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Ketika Baekhyun tidak menolak, Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu.."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Ah ya Tuhan… dia sangat bersyukur karena jalannya seperti ini. Dulu dia memang sempat menderita dan bingung, mempertanyakan jalan Tuhan kepadanya. Tetapi ternyata mereka diberi ujung yang indah.

Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh lembut perutnya dan mengusapnya, "Dia akan menjadi cahaya dalam kehidupan kita, anak kita… semoga aku bisa menjaga kalian berdua."

"Kau sudah menjaga kami berdua." Suara Baekhyun serak oleh tangis, "Aku yakin kedepannyapun kau bisa menjaga kami berdua."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut, "Maafkan aku atas kekasaran dan sikap jahatku kepadamu, maafkan aku atas semua rahasia yang kusembunyikan kepadamu. Maafkan aku atas kelakuan burukku…. dan terimakasih karena masih mencintaiku, bahkan di saat aku begitu sulit untuk dicintai."

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, menatap mata Lelaki itu yang berkaca-kaca. Harapannya terkembang luas, akan masa depannya bersama Chanyeol dan anak-anak mereka nanti. Dia percaya bahwa mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini, meluruskan semua dendam, memaafkan semua kesalahan dan membangun hidup mereka bersama.

Baekhyun percaya bahwa dia akan berbahagia bersama Chanyeol, dan juga bersama buah cinta mereka yang akan lahir nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk, duduk di sebelahnya, "Jadi. Apakah kau akan pindah ke kamarku?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum simpul, "Bukankah kau dulu mengusirku dari sana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, tampak malu, "Maafkan aku… itu memang memalukan kalau diingat lagi." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Tidurlah bersamaku di kamar, jadilah isteriku yang sesungguhnya."

Kata-kata Chanyeol yang penuh arti itu membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Dia berdehem, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Gumamnya menggoda.

Chanyeol cemberut, lelaki itu menarik Baekhyun supaya duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya, "Kalau kau tidak mau pindah ke kamarku, aku yang akan pindah ke kamarmu."

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Baekhyun membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan sikap mengalah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tertawa,

"Tentu saja aku mau melakukannya, aku ingin tidur sekamar dengan isteriku."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku juga ingin tidur sekamar denganmu."

Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Terimakasih sudah membuatku merasa begitu bahagia, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol merangkulnya dengan erat, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Hari ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak insiden itu berlangsung dan Chanyeol tampaknya menghindar untuk membicarakannya, tetapi Baekhyun sangat ingin tahu… dia mencemaskan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, psikiater sudah merawatnya, rupanya di hari-hari tertentu, Jongin mengunjunginya dan menanamkan dendam di benaknya. Kau tahu, sejak percobaan bunuh diri itu, emosi Kyungsoo labil karena otaknya terganggu."

"Dia tidak bisa disalahkan atas semua ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Ya, dia tidak bisa disalahkan karena dia bahkan susah mengetahui mana yang benar dan mana yang salah dengan kondisinya sekarang… kamilah yang salah karena kami punya pikiran dan akal sehat, tetapi kami malahan dibutakan oleh dendam dan kebencian membabi buta." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, "Aku bahkan masih merasa malu kalau teringat betapa saat itu aku dikuasai dendam dan mengabaikan rasa cintaku kepadamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Chanyeol, aku sungguh-sungguh mengerti. Kau hanyalah seorang kakak yang sangat mencintai adiknya." Baekhyun langsung memikirkan Jongin, "Begitupun Jongin, dia hanya terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo."

"Mencintai hingga lebih buta dari yang buta itu sendiri." Chanyeol menghela napas dengan sedih, "Jongin tetap harus berurusan dengan polisi Baekhyun, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menuntutnya, aku hanya meminta jaminan supaya dia menjauh dari Kyungsoo, dan juga darimu…tetapi pistol yang dia miliki dibeli secara anyal… aku tidak bisa menolongnya dalam hal ini Baekhyun."

Baekhyun teringat dia memeluk ibu Jongin yang menangis dan meminta maaf kepadanya, ibu Jongin sungguh tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Jongin, dia juga sama terkejutnya dan tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin menyimpan rencana keji di benaknya, dia memohon kepada Baekhyun supaya membantu Jongin, Baekhyun sudah menyampaikan hal itu kepada Chanyeol dan meskipun pada awalnya keberatan, Chanyeol akhirnya luluh dan menyetujuinya. Dia memutuskan tidak akan menuntut Jongin.

Baekhyun sendiri masih tidak berani menemui Jongin, tatapan penuh kebencian Jongin kepadanya dulu itu masih membuatnya sedih dan bingung. Dia masih belum siap menghadapi Jongin, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan, ketika Jongin sudah menyadari semuanya, dan Baekhyun sudah siap menemui lelaki itu.

Kecupan Chanyeol di dahinya membuat Baekhyun tersadar, dia mendongak dan tersenyum kepada suaminya,"Bagaimana kabar kesayangan cilik kita?" anya Chanyeol lembut, menunduk dan mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Menurutmu kapan dia menendang-nendang?"

"Dia sudah menendang-nendang….beberapa malam yang lalu, kau melewatkannya karena tidak ada disampingku kalau malam." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menggoda.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tampak kecewa, "Kau benar-benar harus pindah ke kamarku, atau aku yang kekamarmu, aku tidak mau tidur terpisah lagi." Kali ini suaranya tegas dan memaksa.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar nada arogan dalam suara Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum malu. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang,

"Kuharap kau mau mendampingiku yang arogan, pemarah, kadang suka mengatur-atur. Jika aku bersikap buruk kuharap kau mau bersabar dan menungguku menyadari kesalahanku. Meskipun aku berjanji aku tidak akan bersikap buruk kepadamu, tidak akan pernah."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku percaya, Chanyeol… kau mencintaiku, sebesar aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya bahwa cinta akan mengubah kita menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Saling melengkapi dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Aku percaya bahwa hidup kita akan berlalu dengan bahagia."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tampak terharu, matanya menghangat dan penuh cinta."Terimakasih Baekhyun. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga cinta dan kepercayaanmu."

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang, bahagia. Dia yakin jika mereka jujur dan tidak saling menyimpan rahasia, mereka bisa membangun kepercayaan dalam pernikahan mereka, dan menjalani semuanya dengan ujung yang membahagiakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

END YEAYYYY! Udah tamat yaaa;3 makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, favorite, follow, review. Makasih banyak yang udah sabar nungguin ini xoxo makasih buat kritik, saran, dan semangatnyaa!;3 udah ngga ada utang lagi kan yaa:*

Aku lagi bikin _chaptered_ - _fic_ sebenernya tapi belum pede buat dipost wkwk ada beberapa oneshoot jadi aku mau post oneshot dulu aja sampe aku pede sama fic-ku wkwk nanti pada baca ceritaku yang lain yaaa!;)

 **Last but not least thankyou so much buat semua yang udah support, followers, favoriters(?), yang ngga bisa disebutin satu0satu, _reviewers_ yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat _review_ , dan _siders_ yang udah luangin waktunya buat baca ;p Love you guysss!**

 **P.S: Jangan lupa Vote EXO di MAMA yaaaaa _fellow_ EXO-L!**

 **Best regards,**

 **seulgibear**


End file.
